


Aamin Pa Ba?

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Woozi, choiseungcheol, hoshi - Freeform, howoo, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeonwonwoo - Freeform, kimmingyu, kwonsoonyoung, leejihoon, yoonjeonghan - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Sa araw ng mga puso, gustong mag-alay ni Soonyoung ng isang kanta para sa crush niyang si Wonwoo. Kaya naman, humingi siya ng tulong sa kaibigang si Jihoon na may lihim na pagtingin sa kaniya. Tanong ni Jihoon sa sarili, "Aamin Pa Ba?"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI009  
>  **OPM:** Waltz of Four Left Feet - Shirebound and Busking 
> 
> **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Hello! Sa prompter, maraming salamat sa napakagandang prompt na ito. At sa mga mambabasa, sana'y magustuhan n'yo. Inyo rin sanang pakinggan ang kantang Waltz of Four Left Feet by Shirebound and Busking. Inaalay ko ito sa mga taong patagong nagmamahal at takot aminin ang nararamdaman.. Enjoy reading~

Pebrero 3, 20**

Buong araw iniiwasan ni Jihoon si Soonyoung. Madalas sabay silang kumakain tuwing break time at lunch, pero ngayon hindi nagpakita si Jihoon kay Soonyoung. Kahit magkaklase sila, hindi niya ito pinapansin.

Nang matapos ang huling subject, kaagad lumabas ng classroom si Jihoon para puntahan ang Kuya Seungcheol at Kuya Jeonghan niya. Mabilis naman niyang nahanap ang dalawa.

"Kuya!" Sigaw niya. Tumigil sa paglalakad ang dalawang nakatatanda at tumingin kay Jihoon na hinahabol pa ang hininga niya. "Oh, Jihoon. Himala hindi mo kasama si Nyong?" Tanong ni Seungcheol.

"Hay nako, nag-away kayo ‘no? Sa inyo talaga nababagay 'yung kasabihang 'the more you hate, the more you love.'" Tumingin ng masama si Jihoon kay Jeonghan. "Galit na galit? Eh, bakit nga ba kase hindi mo siya kasama?"

"Mamaya na ako magpapaliwanag. Tara, 7-eleven tayo." Aya ni Jihoon. Nagtinginan ang dalawa. "Ay, pass muna ako. May exam ako bukas eh." Pagdadahilan ni Jeonghan. "Ako rin, Ji. Marami pa akong tatapusin." Napa-buntong hininga ang nakababata. "Libre ko na, sige na."

Tila nagningning ang mga mata ng nakatatanda. "Ha? Anong exam-exam? Petiks na lang 'yun. Tara na!" Inakbayan ni Jeonghan si Jihoon. "Akala ko ba may gagawin ka-" "Bye, Cheollie!" Walang nagawa si Seungcheol kung hindi sumama sa dalawa.

Pagkarating nila sa 7-eleven, kaagad kumuha si Jeonghan ng mga gustong kainin. Nagulat si Jihoon sa dami ng kinuha ng Kuya Jeonghan niya. "Mauubos mo 'yan, Kuya Han?" Tumango ang nakatatanda habang nakangiti. "Bawal tumanggi sa grasya, baka hindi na bumalik." Nagbayad na si Jihoon at umupo silang tatlo.

"Nga pala, anong nangyari at bigla kang nagyaya dito?" Tanong ni Jeonghan habang ngumunguya. Pinunasan ni Seungcheol ang gilid ng labi ni Jeonghan na may sauce. Napa-cringe si Jihoon dahil doon. Kahit palagi niyang nakikitang ganito ang dalawa, hindi pa rin niya maiwasang ma-'bitter' sa mga kaibigan niya.

"Si Soonyoung nagpapatulong sa crush niya." Nagulat naman ang dalawa sa sinabi ni Jihoon. "ANO?!" Tinakpan ni Jihoon ang bibig ni Seungcheol gamit ang palad niya at humingi ng paumanhin sa mga taong nakatingin sa kanila. "Ang ingay mo, Kuya Cheol!"

"Sino ba yung crush niya?" - Jeonghan

"Diba nga, si Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo, yung kinekwento ko sa'yo Mahal." - Seungcheol

"B-bakit naman sa'yo?!" - Jeonghan

"Hindi ko rin alam..." - Jihoon

"Teka, bakit hindi? Hindi naman alam ni Nyong diba? Unless... umamin ka na ng hindi namin alam?" - Jeonghan

"Kuya Han, joke ba yan? Alam n'yo namang hinding-hindi ko magagawa 'yon." - Jihoon

"Sabagay. Pumayag ka na ba?" - Jeonghan

Umiling si Jihoon.

"Kaya naman pala iniiwasan. Sa tingin ko, kapag nag-usap kayo ni Soonyoung agad-agad ka niyang tatanungin bakit ka umiiwas." - Jeonghan

"Oo nga, Jihoon. Anong idadahilan mo?" - Seungcheol

Napa-isip si Jihoon. Tama nga naman ang mga nakakatanda. Siguradong itatanong ni Soonyoung sa kaniya kung bakit ayaw niya at hindi titigil sa pangungulit ‘yun hangga’t hindi nakakakuha ng sagot.

"Ano nga bang magandang idahilan?" - Jihoon

"Wala kang time!" - Seungcheol

"Magkaklase kami ni Nyong, Kuya. Kapag busy ako, dapat busy din siya. Alam niya kung meron kaming projects o wala." - Jihoon

"Hm, edi magpanggap ka na may sakit ng isang linggo! Pero baka mag-alala siya kaya sabihin mo hindi gaanong malubha sakit mo." - Jeonghan

"Anong sakit naman?" - Jihoon

"Sakit sa puso dahil sa unrequited love." - Jeonghan

"Kuya Han naman eh!" - Jihoon

"Eh bakit ka pa mag-iisip ng ibang dahilan kung pwede mo naman sabihin yung totoo? Baka oras na rin para umamin ka sa kaniya. – Seungcheol

"Oo nga, Ji." - Jeonghan

"Mga Kuya, alam n'yo naman na okay na ako sa kung anong mayroon kami ni Kwon. Okay na ako na hanggang dito na lang kami. Kaya tulungan n'yo na lang ako, please?" - Jihoon

"Hays, sige na nga! Pasalamat ka malakas ka sa amin." - Jeonghan

Habang nag-iisip ng pwedeng dahilan, napatingin si Jihoon sa labas. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya sa nakita niya. Umiwas siya ng tingin pero huli na ang lahat nang makapasok na si Soonyoung sa 7-eleven. Dahil balak ng umalis ni Jihoon, isinubo nya ng buo ang siopao na kinakain niya. Hindi niya namalayan na pati ang papel na nakabalot dito, nakain din niya.

"Kuya Han! Kuya Cheol! Jiji!" Bati ni Soonyoung. "Kayo ah, kinalimutan n'yo na ako. Hinahanap pa naman kita, Jiji. Nandito ka lang pala." Dahil sa sinabi ng kaibigan, nabulunan si Jihoon. "H-huy, Ji. Okay ka lang?" Tumango si Jihoon. "Eto, tubig." Inabot ni Jeonghan ang tubig kay Jihoon.

"Anong ginagawa n'yo dito?" - Soonyoung

"Ah, eto kasing si Jiji mo nanlibre bigla. Hindi nga namin alam kung bakit eh." - Jeonghan

"Oo nga, Nyong. Kayo na lang mag-usap ni Jihoon ha?" - Seungcheol

"N-nga pala, diba may gagawin ka Cheollie? Una na tayo!" - Jeonghan

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jihoon sa sinabi ni Jeonghan. "Kuya Cheol, diba sabi mo natapos mo na? Dito muna kayo!" Sabi ni Jihoon. "Dami mo pang dapat ipasa, Cheollie ko. Baka hindi ka matapos, una na tayo." Pinanlakihan ng mata ni Jeonghan si Jihoon na para bang sinasabing _"Kaya mo na yan."_

"Ha?" Tanging sagot ni Seungcheol. Naguguluhan din si Soonyoung sa mga nangyayari. Tumayo na sina Jeonghan at Seungcheol. Pinigilan ni Jihoon si Jeonghan at hinila ang kamay ng nakatatanda.

Umiling si Jihoon. _Kuya, huwag muna please._

Tumango si Jeonghan. _Sabihin mo na lang ang totoo, Jihoon. Maiintindihan ka ni Nyong._

Umiling ulit ang nakababata. _Kuya hindi ko kaya huhu._

Si Jeonghan na mismo ang nag-alis ng pagkakahawak ni Jihoon sa kamay niya at ngumiti sa nakababata. "Bye, Ji. Bye, Nyong. Una na kami ha? Ji, uwi ka ng maaga ha. Baka saraduhan kita ng pinto." Kumindat si Jeonghan kay Jihoon bago sila umalis ni Seungcheol.

Nakatingin si Soonyoung kay Jihoon. "Jiji..." Napakagat ng labi si Jihoon nang marinig ang boses ni Soonyoung.

_Kaya ko 'to. Ako si Jihoon._

Hindi nagsalita si Jihoon. Lumapit si Soonyoung sa kaibigan. "Buong araw mo na akong hindi pinapansin. May problema ba tayo, Ji? May nagawa ba akong mali?" Nakita ni Jihoon sa salamin sa harap nila na nakanguso si Soonyoung.

_Hindi dapat ako madala sa pagpapa-cute niya. Sorry, Kwon. Hindi na ako marupok._

"Jiji..."

_Laban lang, Jihoon. Kaya mo 'to._

"Jihoonie~"

Hindi na natiis ni Jihoon at tumingin kay Soonyoung. Ngumiti naman si Soonyoung sa kaniya.

"Kwon, may gusto sana akong ipagtapat sa'yo." - Jihoon


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm, ano 'yun?" Tanong ni Soonyoung sa kaniya. Nakatingin lamang siya sa mata ng kaibigan. "U-um... ano kase eh. Tungkol sa..." Hindi alam ni Jihoon kung ito na ba ang tamang oras para umamin kay Soonyoung.

Matagal nang may nararamdaman si Jihoon para sa kaibigan. Ngunit, natatakot siyang umamin dahil ayaw niyang masira ang sampung taong pagkakaibigan nila. At ngayon na may ibang gusto si Soonyoung, ayaw niyang maging hadlang sa dalawa.

"Tungkol sa?" - Soonyoung

"S-sa gagawin mo para kay W-wonwoo." - Jihoon

"Hmm?" - Soonyoung

"Ano kase eh..." - Jihoon

"Ano?" - Soonyoung

"Tara labas na tayo. Usap na lang tayo habang naglalakad." - Jihoon

Tumayo ang dalawa at lumabas na. Habang naglalakad sila, para bang gusto nang lumabas ng puso ni Jihoon sa katawan niya dahil sa sobrang bilis ng tibok nito.

"Ano 'yung gusto mong sabihin, Jiji?" - Soonyoung

"Ah..."- Jihoon

"Crush mo ako no?" - Soonyoung

Napatigil sa paglalakad si Jihoon dahil sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Tumawa si Soonyoung at inakbayan siya. "Joke lang! Ano na nga? Kanina ko pa gustong malaman eh." - Soonyoung

Bahagyang nawala ang kaba ni Jihoon. Mabuti na lang at nagbibiro lang si Soonyoung. Nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad. Napatingin si Jihoon sa kamay ni Soonyoung na nakapatong sa balikat niya, napalunok si Jihoon.

"B-bakit hindi mo na lang sabihin sa kaniya? Buti naisipan mong mag-alay pa ng kanta." - Jihoon

"Hmm... kase sabi mo sa ‘kin noon ang pinakaromantikong paraan para umamin sa taong gusto mo ay ang pag-aalay ng kanta sa kanila." - Soonyoung

Naalala naman ni Jihoon kung bakit niya sinabi kay Soonyoung iyon. Sinabi niya ito dahil ito'y nais niyang gawin sa kaibigan kapag handa na siya, kapag may lakas na siya ng loob.

"Madaling ipahayag ang mga nais sabihin sa pamamagitan ng kanta, ‘yan ‘yung sinabi mo sa ‘kin." - Soonyoung

"A-ah, oo nga. Haha." - Jihoon

"Gusto ko kase maramdaman niya kung gaano ko siya kamahal. Gusto kong malaman niya na lagi akong nandito para sa kaniya." - Soonyoung

"Wow... iba talaga kapag Kwon Soonyoung." - Jihoon

"Mhm. Iba talaga kase kapag ako nagmahal, handa akong ibigay lahat. Mamahalin ko siya hanggang sa huling sandali ng buhay ko." - Soonyoung

"Ang swerte naman niya." - Jihoon

"Kapag ako minahal niya, hinding-hindi ko hahayaang mawala pa siya sa akin. Aalagaan ko siya at lagi kong ipaparamdam sa kaniya ang pagmamahal ko." - Soonyoung

"Handa rin akong iparamdam sa'yo 'yon." - Jihoon

"H-ha? May sinasabi kay Ji?" - Soonyoung

"Wala! HAHA! Sabi ko ang cheesy mo!" – Jihoon

"Kaya please," Tumigil sa paglalakad si Soonyoung at pumunta sa harap ni Jihoon. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng kaibigan. Parang nakaramdam ng kuryente si Jihoon sa buong katawan niya nang magdikit ang kanilang palad.

"Tulungan mo akong maparamdam kay Wonwoo 'yon, Jihoon." - Soonyoung

Pero kahit anong gawin ni Jihoon, hindi maibabalik ang nararamdaman niya sa kaibigan at matagal na itong tanggap ni Jihoon.

Ngumiti ng bahagya si Jihoon at tinapik ang balikat ni Soonyoung. Nang makarating na sila s apartment niya, tumingin si Jihoon sa kaibigan. "Ingat sa pag-uwi. Text na lang kita mamaya." Tumango si Soonyoung at kumaway. "Good night, Jiji."

"Good night, Kwon." Pinagmasdan ni Jihoon si Soonyoung na naglalakad paalis. Bumuntong-hininga siya bago buksan ang gate. "ARAY!"

"Kuya Han? B-bakit ka kase nandito sa may gate?" Tanong ni Jihoon sa nakatatanda. Napangiwi sa sakit si Jeonghan. Natamaan kase siya sa pagbukas ni Jihoon ng gate. Nakasandal kase siya doon at nakikinig sa usapan nila ni Soonyoung. "Na-curious lang! Huhu, aray." Napatawa ang nakababata. "Nako, Kuya. Tara na nga. Lagyan mo ng yelo 'yan baka bugbugin ako ni Kuya Cheol."

Ilang oras na ang lumipas pero hindi pa rin tinetext ni Jihoon si Soonyoung. Nakahiga siya sa kama, nakatingin sa kisame at nagiisip kung anong dapat sabihin. Halos hindi na nga mabilang kung ilang beses siya nagpagulong-gulong sa kama at bumuntong-hininga.

"Ano ba ‘yan? Bakit ako nahihirapan eh ang dali-dali lang naman dapat nito?" Tumingin siya sa cellphone niya. "Para kay Soonyoung. Para kay Soonyoung." Bulong niya. Umupo siya at kinuha ang cellphone. Huminga siya ng malalim. "Para sa kaibigan ko." At kaniyang pinadala kay Soonyoung ang salitang “ _Sige.”_


	3. Chapter 3

_Peb. 04, 20**_

Nasa library ngayon si Jihoon at hinihintay si Soonyoung dahil gagawa sila ng research paper nila roon. Kanina pa siya hindi mapakali dahil halos dalawampu't limang minuto na ang lumipas at hindi pa rin dumarating ang kasama niya. "Nako, Kwon Soonyoung. Nasaan ka na ba? Anong oras na oh?" Tatayo na sana siya pero nakita niya ang kaibigan na papasok ng library.

Sa pananaw ni Jihoon, para bang bumagal ang lahat nang makita niya si Soonyoung. Ngumiti ang binata sa kaniya habang kumakaway. Napalunok si Jihoon. Ramdam niya ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya habang dahan-dahang lumalapit si Soonyoung.

_Tao pa ba 'to? May tao bang ganito kagwapo kahit naglalakad lang? Alam ba niyang nakakamatay ‘yung ngiti niya? Gustong-gusto mo talagang pinahihirapan ‘tong puso ko, Soonyoung._

Hindi niya namalayan na nasa harap na pala niya si Soonyoung. "Huy, Lee Jihoon." Nagulat siya nang tinawag si Soonyoung. "H-ha? May sinasabi ka?" Tumawa si Soonyoung.

"Sabi ko, kanina ka pa ba naghihintay?" - Soonyoung

"Ah. Oo. Kanina pa. Saan ka kase nanggaling? Napakatagal mo! Ilang oras na lang natitira oh? Wala pa tayong nagagawa, Kwon Soonyoung." - Jihoon

"Teka, kalma Jiji. Sasagutin naman kita eh." - Soonyoung

"H-ha? Sasagutin mo ako?" - Jihoon

"Oo naman! Anong una mong gustong sagutin ko?" - Soonyoung

"Ako." - Jihoon

"Ikaw?" Nanlaki ang mata ni Jihoon nang marinig ni Soonyoung ang binulong niya.

"A-ah, sabi ko, Ako? Tanong 'yon. Huwag kang ano diyan." - Jihoon

"Akala ko gusto mong sagutin kita, pwede naman." Tumingin si Jihoon kay Soonyoung. "Joke lang!" Umirap si Jihoon. _Tsk, paasa kahit kailan._

"Nag-jebs kase ako kaya natagalan. Hehe." - Soonyoung

"Kadiri, Kwon Soonyoung!" – Jihoon

“Naghugas naman ako ‘no! Gusto mo amuyin mo pa kamay ko,” Ilinahad ni Soonyoung ang mga kamay at linapit sa ilong ng kaibigan. “Ang dugyot mo! Ilayo mo nga sa’kin ‘yan.” Inis na saad ni Jihoon. Tinawanan siya ni Soonyoung.

"Simulan na natin! Ano bang kailangan kong gawin?" - Soonyoung

"Sagutin ako." Napatahimik ang dalawa. "Puro ka banat, ha? Baka mamaya seryosohin kita. Yie~” Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Jihoon kaya nanahimik siya.

Nagsimula na sila sa paggawa ng research paper nila. "The average time of..." "SHHHH!" Napatawa si Jihoon nang mabawal si Soonyoung ng librarian dahil ang lakas ng boses niya sa pagbabasa. "Sungit naman." Ngumuso si Soonyoung.

"Ang ingay mo kase. Ang bagal mo pa magbasa." - Jihoon

"Sorry na!" - Soonyoung

"Um, excuse me?" Nagulat ang dalawa nang may lumapit sa kanila. Nakita ni Jihoon ang malawak na ngiti ni Soonyoung. "Hi..." Nahihiyang bati nang lalaki sa dalawa. Napakamot ang binata sa batok. "Hello, Wonwoo!" Muling nabawal si Soonyoung sa librarian dahil sa lakas ng boses niya.

"Sorry sa istorbo." - Wonwoo

"Ay, hindi ka istorbo! Patapos na nga kami ni Jihoon kaya okay lang! Diba, Ji?" - Soonyoung

Tumango si Jihoon at binalik ang tingin sa ginagawa.

_Patapos? Simula pa lang nga nagagawa natin. Wala pa man tayo sa kalahati. Tsk. Malapit na matapos ang vacant period._

"May napansin ba kayong matangkad na lalaki na may suot na denim jacket? Tapos doon nakaupo," Sabay turo sa lugar sa sulok ng library.

Umiling si Soonyoung habang si Jihoon tahimik lang na nagsusulat. Hindi siya sumagot kahit na nakita niya ang lalaking tinutukoy ni Wonwoo. Nakaupo sa lugar na tinuro ni Wonwoo ang lalaking nakita niya habang hinihintay niya si Soonyoug kanina.

"Sorry, Wonwoo pero wala kaming napansin eh." - Soonyoung

"Ah, ganun ba. Sige, salamat na lang...?” - Wonwoo

Tumayo si Soonyoung at masayang inabot ang kamay niya.

"Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. Soon na lang, o kaya Nyong, pwede ring Nyongie pero mas gusto kong tawagin mo akong... mahal."

Parang nasamid si Jihoon kahit wala naman siyang iniinom dahil sa sinabi ng kaibigan. _Mahal? Mahal agad? Tanungin mo muna kaya kung mahal ka rin. Pero baka kung sa akin mo tatanong, iisa lang naman ang sagot na makukuha mo._

Tumawa si Wonwoo at nakipagkamay kay Soonyoung. "Okay, Soon. Salamat ulit. Salamat din pala," Tumingin si Wonwoo kay Jihoon. "Jihoon." Walang ganang sagot ni Jihoon. Bago umalis, ngumiti muna si Wonwoo kay Soonyoung.

Pinagmasdan ni Jihoon ang kaibigan na hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa nangyari. Nakatingin si Soonyoung sa palad niya.

"J-jihoon. Nananaginip ba ako?" - Soonyoung

Lumapit sa kaniya si Jihoon at sinampal siya nang malakas. Tumingin nang masama sa kanila ang librarian. "A-aray! Para saan 'yon?" Pasigaw na bulong ni Soonyoung habang hinahaplos ang mahapdi niyang pisngi.

"Para magising ka sa katotohanan." - Jihoon

"Totoo bang nangyari 'yon?" - Soonyoung

"Ang alin? ‘Yung lumapit sa’tin ‘yung crush mo para tanungin kung may nakita ba tayong lalaking matangkad na naka-denim jacket? Tapos tinanong niya pangalan mo, sabi mo mas gusto mong tawagin ka niyang mahal pero tinawag ka niyang Soon? Oo, totoo lahat ng ‘yon, kaya pwede ba tapusin na lang natin ‘to bago ka kiligin diyan.”

Namangha si Soonyoung dahil sa bilis ng pagsasalita ni Jihoon. Nang ma-process niya lahat nang nangyari,

"AHHHHH! HINAWAKAN NG CRUSH KO 'YUNG KAMAY KO!!!!!!" Sigaw ni Soonyoung kaya tuluyan silang napalabas ng silid-aklatan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pebrero 04, 20**_

Natapos na ang klase nila at ngayo'y nasa terminal ang dalawang magkaibigan, naghihintay ng masasakyan pauwi. Ilang minuto na silang nakatayo rito dahil wala pa ring dumarating na jeep. "Ano ba 'yan? Ang tagal naman. Nangangawit na paa ko." Reklamo ni Jihoon. Tumawa si Soonyoung. "Darating din 'yan. Umuulan kase kaya matagal. Gusto mong pabuhat?" Umirap si Jihoon sa kaibigan.

Tumingin sa likod si Soonyoung at napansin ang pamilyar na lalaking nasa dulo ng pila at walang payong na dala-dala. Ang bag lamang ang nagsisilbing panangga sa patak ng ulan. Umalis si Soonyoung sa kinatatayuan niya para puntahan ang lalaki.

Hindi rin nagtagal at bumalik si Soonyoung. "Saan ka galing?" Tanong ni Jihoon sa kaibigan habang pinagmamasdan ang pinapayungan nito. "Ah, nakita ko kase si Wonwoo na walang payong." - Soonyoung

"H-hi..." Bati ni Wonwoo. Tumango lamang si Jihoon.

"Bakit ka nga pala mag-isa? ‘Tsaka bakit hindi ka nagdadala ng payong, baka magkasakit ka niyan?" - Soonyoung

"Nakalimutan ko kaseng magdala kanina. Okay lang, sanay na ako." - Wonwoo

"Sa susunod, huwag mo ng kalimutang magdala ng payong baka magkasakit ka pa. Mahirap na.” – Soonyoung

"Sige. Salamat talaga, Soon. Hulog ka ng langit." - Wonwoo

"Walang anuman, basta ikaw." - Soonyoung

Umubo si Jihoon. Napatingin ang dalawa sa kaniya.

"Okay ka lang, Ji?" - Soonyoung

"Ah, oo. Ang tabang kase ng candy na kinakain ko. Huwag n'yo akong pansinin, mag-usap lang kayo." - Jihoon

Sumunod naman ang dalawa at nagkwentuhan lang habang si Jihoon, gustong-gusto nang umuwi. Naiinis siya sa tuwing naririnig ang tawanan ng dalawa. _Grr, nasaan na ba 'yung jeep? Uwing-uwi na ako oh!_

Sa wakas, may dumating na rin na jeep. Nag-uunahan ang lahat sa pagsakay hanggang sa si Jihoon na ang sasakay. "Dalawa na lang oh! Dalawa!" Sigaw ng barker. Narinig naman ni Jihoon ang usapan ng dalawa sa likod niya.

"Sige, Soon. Mauna na kayo. Sa susunod na lang ako.” - Wonwoo

"Hinde, ikaw na lang. Wala ka pa namang payong." - Soonyoung

"Huwag mo ‘kong isipin. Sige na.” - Wonwoo

"Pumasok ka na, Wonwoo.” - Soonyoung

Napapikit si Jihoon at huminga ng malalim. Imbis na pumasok sa jeep, kinausap niya ang barker. Pagkatapos, humarap siya sa dalawa. "Nyong, Wonwoo. Sakay na kayo para makaalis na yung jeep." Sabi niya.

Nagulat ang dalawa. Bago pa makapagtanong si Soonyoung, inunahan na niya. "Huwag na kayong tumanggi. Nagbayad na ‘ko. Sakay na.” Nagpasalamat si Wonwoo kay Jihoon at naunang sumakay sa loob.

"Ji... paano ka? Baka matagalan pa yung susunod na jeep. Ako na lang kaya-" - Soonyoung

"Shh. Baka iwanan ka pa ng jeep. Chance mo na 'to, Soonyoung. Huwag mong nang pakawalan." - Jihoon

Ngumiti si Soonyoung sa kaibigan at niyakap ito. "Salamat, Jiji." Tinapik lang ni Jihoon ang likod ng kaibigan. "Sir, sasakay ba kayo o ano? Pakibilisan na lang po oh?.” Humiwalay sila sa yakap. "Ingat kayo." At sumakay na rin si Soonyoung. Umandar na ang jeep at naiwan si Jihoon.

Habang pinagmamasdan ni Jihoon ang jeep na papalayo, "Walang anuman, Nyong. Basta ikaw." Bulong niya sa sarili at ngumiti nang mapait.

(Makalipas ng tatlong oras...)

Kanina pa palakad-lakad si Jeonghan sa labas ng apartment. Hinihintay niya si Jihoon dahil hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin ito nakakauwi. Tumunog ang cellphone niya at sinagot ang tawag. "Hello, Cheol? Ano? Nandiyan pa ba si Jihoon?"

"Wala na siya rito sa terminal, Mahal. Nagtanong-tanong na rin ako sa mga tao pero wala raw silang napansin.” - Seungcheol

"C-cheol, nasaan na si Jihoon?" - Jeonghan

"Han, kalma lang. Baka may pinuntahan lang siya. Uuwi rin si Jihoon." - Seungcheol

"Paano kung may m-masamang nangyari sa kaniya? Ang lamig-lamig pa naman. Kawawa naman siya.” - Jeonghan

"Shh, huwag mong isipin 'yan. Sigurado akong ayos lang siya, hm?" - Seungcheol

Tumingin sa paligid si Jeonghan at nanlaki ang mata niya nang makita si Jihoon na naglalakad mula sa malayo. "C-cheol! Si Jihoon! Nandito na siya! Balik ka na rito. Ingat ka!"

"Okay. Kita tayo diyan." - Seungcheol

Binaba ni Jeonghan ang tawag at tumakbo papalapit sa kaibigan. "Jihoon! Anong nangyari sa'yo? Saan ka galing?" Hindi sumagot ang nakababata. Maputla si Jihoon at nanghihina. Hindi nagtagal, bumagsak ang katawan niya. Mabuti na lang at nasapo siya ni Jeonghan. Binuhat siya ng nakakatanda at pumasok sa loob ng bahay.

Hiniga ni Jeonghan si Jihoon sa sofa. Kumuha siya ng tuwalyalita at binasa ito ng maligamgam na tubig. Linapitan niya ang nakakabata at maingat na linagay ito sa noo niya. “Wala ka bang payong, ha?” Nag-aalala niyang tanong. Umiling si Jihoon. “Nasira ko.”

Tumayo ulit si Jeonghan para kumuha ng kumot at binigay sa kaniya. Pinatay niya ang electric fan at sinara ang mga bintana para hindi lamigin si Jihoon. Narinig ng nakatatanda ang pagkatok sa gate kaya lumabas muna siya para buksan ito.

“Kamusta siya?” Tanong ni Seungcheol. “Nasa loob na. Linalagnat.” Nang maisara na ni Jeonghan ang gate, sabay silang pumasok sa loob. Ilinagay ni Seungcheol sa lamesa ang biniling gamot habang si Jeonghan ay kumuha ng baso ng tubig. “Ji, upo ka muna. Uminom ka muna ng gamot.” – Seungcheol

Sumunod si Jihoon at pagkatapos humiga muli. “Pahinga kang mabuti, Ji.” Binantayan ng dalawa ang kaibigan hanggang sa makatulog ito.


	5. Chapter 5

Pebrero 4, 20**

"Wonwoo," napalingon si Wonwoo kay Soonyoung. "Inaantok ka ba?" Umiling si Wonwoo. Nagpipigil ng tawa si Soonyoung nang makitang papikit-pikit ang mata ni Wonwoo na halatang pinipigilan niyang matulog. Gamit ang kamay niya, sinandal ni Soonyoung ang ulo ni Wonwoo sa balikat niya. "Tulog ka na, Won~" Hindi na tumanggi si Wonwoo. "Salamat, Soon." Bulong niya bago tuluyang umidlip.

Hindi mapigilan ni Soonyoung ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, naalala niyang hindi niya alam kung saan nakatira si Wonwoo. "U-uh, w-won..." Bahagya niyang tinapik ang binata na agad namang nagising. "Asan na tayo?"Hindi agad nakasagot si Soonyoung at pinagmasdan lamang ang mukha ng kasama.

"Soon?" - Wonwoo

"A-ah. Um, pangalawang kanto na." - Soonyoung

"Talaga? M-manong! Para po!" - Wonwoo

Tumigil ang jeep at agad bumaba si Wonwoo. Hindi alam ni Soonyoung ang gagawin kung susundan ba niya si Wonwoo. Sa huli, bumaba rin siya. Hinabol niya si Wonwoo at pinayungan ito. "Dito ka rin ba nakatira?" Tanong ni Wonwoo habang naglalakad sila papasok ng kanto. Umiling si Soonyoung. "Lumagpas na tayo sa apartment ko, hehe." Sagot niya habang kinakamot ang batok niya. "Ha? Eh, bakit hindi ka pa bumaba?" - Wonwoo

"Ang sarap kase ng tulog mo. Ayokong istorbohin ka." - Soonyoung

"Ayos lang naman sa’kin. Ayan, napalayo ka pa tuloy. Mauna ka na kaya?” – Wonwoo

"Hindi. Ayos lang talaga. Malakas pa yung ulan, baka magkasakit ka pa. May pasok pa naman bukas." - Soonyoung

"Soonyoung, salamat talaga ha? Hindi ko alam paano ako makakabawi sa'yo.” - Wonwoo

"Huy, 'wag na. Hayaan mo na lang akong ihatid ka hanggang sa bahay n'yo para hindi ka ma-ulanan." - Soonyoung

"Nga pala, paki-sabi na lang kay Jihoon salamat ha?" - Wonwoo

"Ah sige! Makakarating sa kaniya 'yan." - Soonyoung

"Ilang taon na kayong magkaibigan ni Jihoon?" - Wonwoo

"Hm, mga mahigit sampung taon na rin. Magkaibigan na kami simula elementary hanggang ngayon. Malapit din kase mga pamilya namin." - Soonyoung

"Wow! Ang tagal n'yo na rin pa lang magkaibigan." - Wonwoo

"Oo nga eh. Si Jihoon, siya laging karamay ko. Lagi siyang nariyan kahit minsan naiinis na siya sa’kin, hindi pa rin niya ‘ko iniiwan. Hindi man niya ipakita pero alam kong mahal na mahal ako 'nun. Ako rin, mahal na mahal ko 'yung best friend ‘kong 'yun." - Soonyoung

"Ang swerte n'yo naman sa isa't isa." - Wonwoo

"Ikaw naman, Won. Kwento ka naman." - Soonyoung

"Hm, ano bang gusto mong malaman sa’kin?” - Wonwoo

"Kahit ano! Anong paborito mong kainin? Saan ka madalas tumatambay kapag malungkot ka? O kaya, anong paborito mong brand ng hotdog?” – Soonyoung

"Haha! Sasagutin ko na lang lahat. Una, hm, ano kaya... kahit ano naman maliban sa seafoods. Pangalawa, siguro sa rooftop ng uni. At panghuli, Haha! Tender Juicy." - Wonwoo

"Ang cute mong tumawa.” - Soonyoung

"Ha?" - Wonwoo

"Ang cute mo, sabi ko." - Soonyoung

"Salamat sa pambobola." - Wonwoo

"Huy, hindi ako nambobola ah! Totoo naman na cute ka. Lalo na kapag tumatawa ka. Bagay mo!" - Soonyoung

"Na ano?" - Wonwoo

"Bagay mo 'yung nakangiti."- Soonyoung

Napatigil sila sa paglalakad nang makarating na sila sa tapat ng isang malaking bahay. Namangha si Soonyoung sa laki ng bahay ni Wonwoo. Nais niyang magtanong sa kaniya, ngunit napansin niya ang isang lalaking nasa tapat din ng bahay at nakatingin kay Wonwoo.

"Saan ka galing? Hinintay kita roon pero hindi ka sumipot.” Sabi ng matangkad na lalaking may suot na denim jacket. "Hindi ba ako dapat 'yung magtanong sa'yo niyan? Iniiwasan mo ako ng tatlong araw tapos makikita kita sa harap ng bahay ko?"

"Bakit hindi mo na lang sabihin-"

"Ikaw ang sumagot." - Wonwoo

Nangilabot si Soonyoung dahil sa tono ng boses ni Wonwoo. Ibang-iba ito sa boses niya kanina habang nag-uusap sila. "A-ah, Won. Una na siguro ako," Humarap sa kaniya si Wonwoo at bahagyang ngumiti. Kitang-kita sa mga mata niya ang lungkot. "Sige. Salamat, Soonyoung. Ingat." Ngumiti pabalik si Soonyoung pati na rin sa lalaking kausap ni Wonwoo.

Makalipas ng ilang oras, nakauwi na rin ng apartment si Soonyoung.

"Kuya Cheol?" Tawag niya. Walang sumagot sa kaniya. "Hays, pinagpapalit na talaga ako ni Kuya Cheol kay Kuya Han." Pabiro niyang saad. Dumiretso siya sa banyo upang maligo at pagkatapos, naghanap siya ng makakain sa kusina. Kanina pa niya minessage si Jihoon, ngunit hindi pa ito sumasagot. Naisip ni Soonyoung na baka nakatulog na ang kaibigan pero hindi niya alam bakit siya kinakabahan para sa kaibigan.

Pagkatapos kumain, humiga siya sa sofa at bumuntong-hininga. "Nakatulog na ba talaga 'yon?" Tinignan niya ang cellphone niya kung nakapag-reply na ba si Jihoon. "Wala pa rin?" Ngumuso siya at nanuod na lang ng telebisyon. Maya-maya't hindi niya namalayan na nakatulog na pala siya.


	6. Chapter 6

Pebrero 05, 20**

Mag-isang pumasok si Soonyoung ngayon. Hindi siya agad nagising kaya nagmamadali siya. Naisip niyang baka nauna na si Jihoon kaya hindi na siya dumaan pa sa apartment ng kaibigan.

Kumatok siya ng tatlong beses sa pinto ng classroom niya bago pumasok. "Mr. Kwon, hindi ka ba marunong tumingin ng orasan? Sampung minuto na ang nakalipas at marami na rin kaming napag-usapan tapos ngayon ka lang papasok?" Napayuko si Soonyoung. "S-sorry po, Sir. Hindi na po mauulit." Umupo na siya sa bakanteng upuan sa likuran.

Pinagmasdan niya ang apat na sulok ng classroom ngunit hindi niya nakita si Jihoon. Napakunot noo si Soonyoung at patagong kinuha ang cellphone niya. Hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin siya rinereplyan ni Jihoon. "Soonyoung, itago mo na 'yan. Baka makita ka pa ni Sir." Bulong ng katabi niya. Tumango siya at tinago ang cellphone niya.

Nang mag-lunch break, hinanap ni Soonyoung ang Kuya Cheol at Kuya Han niya. Nakita naman niya ang dalawa na kumakain sa canteen. Lumapit siya at umupo sa harap nila na ikinagulat ng dalawa.

"Kuya, nasaan si Jihoon? Hindi siya pumasok? Anong nangyari sa kaniya? Ayos lang ba siya? Bakit hindi siya sumasagot sa mga text ko? May masama bang nangyari? Galit ba siya sa akin? Nakauwi ba siya ng maayos kagabi? Baki-" - Soonyoung

"Nyong, hinay-hinay lang. Paano ka namin sasagutin sa dami ng tanong mo?" - Seungcheol

"S-sorry, kuya Cheol." - Soonyoung

"Hindi ka ba kinausap ni Jihoon?" - Jeonghan

"Hindi, Kuya Han eh. Okay lang ba siya?" - Soonyoung

"Umuwi siya ng mag-aalas nuebe kagabi. Sobrang taas ng lagnat niya kaya sabi ko magpahinga na muna siya. Mukhang naulanan yata. Ayaw nga niya sabihin sa akin kung anong nangyari sa kaniya.” - Jeonghan

"Kaya hindi rin ako umuwi sa atin kagabi, Nyong. Ayaw pasabi sa'yo ni Jihoon pero mukhang wala naman kaming magagawa dahil hindi mo kami titigilan. At dapat lang na malaman mo. Baka alam mo kung anong nangyari?" – Seungcheol

"K-kasalanan ko 'to. Kasalanan ko 'to, mga Kuya." - Soonyoung

"Ha? Bakit naman?" - Jeonghan

"Kasama ko si Jihoon kahapon. Kasama ko siya sa terminal tapos nakita ko si Won na walang payong kaya linapitan ko para sumama siya sa amin. Dalawa na lang pwedeng sumakay sa jeep. Ako na lang dapat ang nagpaiwan kaso binayaran na ni Ji 'yung pamasahe namin ni Won..." – Soonyoung

Nagulat ang dalawa sa kaniya.

"Sorry, Kuya Han. Sorry, Kuya Cheol. Dapat tumanggi ako. Dapat ako na lang yung nagpaiwan. Edi sana hindi nagkasakit si Ji. Kasalanan ko lahat.“ - Soonyoung

"Soonyoung." Napatigil si Soonyoung nang magsalita si Jeonghan. Napayuko si Soonyoung. Hindi niya magawang tumingin sa mata nila. "Huwag mong sisihin sarili mo." Napaangat ng tingin si Soonyoung. Akala niya pagagalitan siya ng nakakatanda.

"’Yun ‘yung pinili ni Jihoon. Sigurado akong ginawa niya 'yon para sa'yo lalo na alam niyang makakasama mo si Wonwoo. Kilala naman nating lahat si Jihoon, diba? Kaya huwag mong sisisihin sarili mo." Lumapit si Soonyoung sa Kuya Jeonghan niya at yinakap siya. Napangiti si Jeonghan habang tinatapik-tapik ang likod ng nakababata. "S-salamat, Kuya Han."

"Pero kailangan mong bumawi." - Jeonghan

"Oo naman, Kuya! Babawi ako kay Jihoon." – Soonyoung

(Makalipas ng ilang oras...)

Nagliligpit ng gamit si Soonyoung dahil katatapos lang ng klase nila. Biglang may kumatok sa pinto. Hindi siya lumingon at nagpatuloy lang sa pag-aayos dahil gusto na niyang umalis para puntahan si Jihoon.

"Nandito pa po ba si Soonyoung? Kwon Soonyoung?"

Tumingin si Soonyoung sa may pintuan para tignan ang taong naghahanap sa kaniya. "W-wonwoo?" Isinabit niya ang strap ng bag sa balikat at lumapit kay Wonwoo. "Anong ginagawa mo rito? Kanina pa tapos klase n'yo ah?"

Hindi siya sinagot ni Wonwoo. "Samahan mo ‘kong mag-7 eleven?" Napatahimik si Soonyoung. Nag-isip muna siya kung sasama ba siya kay Wonwoo o didiretso na sa apartment ni Jihoon _. Mabilis lang naman siguro. Pupuntahan ko na lang kaagad si Jiji pagkatapos._

"Sige! Tara?"

Lumabas sila habang nagkwekwentuhan at hindi nagtagal nakarating na rin sila sa 7-eleven. "Kuha ka na ng gusto mo." Sabi ni Wonwoo. "Bakit ka nga pala nagpapasama rito?" Tanong ni Soonyoung habang namimili ng inumin. Hinahanap niya ang paborito ni Jihoon. Naisip kase niyang dalhan ang kaibigan ng mga paboritong pagkain.

"Ayaw mo ba? Sige, bye-" - Wonwoo

"Huy! Ito naman, nagtatanong lang." Ngumuso si Soonyoung at tinawanan siya ni Wonwoo. "Cute..” Alam ni Soonyoung na namumula siya kaya umiwas siya ng tingin dahil ayaw niyang makita siya ni Wonwoo na ganito.

"Mas cute ka pala kapag namumula." Tumingin si Soonyoung kay Wonwoo na tumatawa lang. "Sige na, kuha ka lang diyan."

Pagkatapos mamili ni Soonyoung, pumunta sila ng counter para magbayad. Kinuha ni Soonyoung ang wallet sa bulsa pero nakita niyang nag-abot ng pera si Wonwoo sa cashier.

"Won, ako na lang magbabayad. Nakakahiya naman. Kuya, eto oh." Binigay niya sa cashier ang sariling pera. "Hinde, ako na. Pambawi ko na 'to. Kuya, balik n'yo na lang po sa kaniya 'yan." Binalik ng cashier ang pera kay Soonyoung. "Diba sabi ‘ko okay lang? Ayos na sa’kin 'yung maihatid kita kaya, Kuya, tanggapin mo na 'to." Inabot muli ni Soonyoung.

"Ako na lang po kaya 'yung magbayad, ano? Para hindi na po kayo mag-away?" Nagpipigil ng tawa ang dalawa dahil sa sinabi ng cashier. Sa huli, si Wonwoo ang nagbayad.

"Thank you talaga, Won." Sabi ni Soonyoung habang papalabas sila ng 7-eleven. "Alam mo pang-ilang beses mo na 'yan sinabi sa’kin sa loob lang ng ilang minuto."

"Eh kase naman, thank you talaga-" Humarap si Wonwoo sa kaniya. "Walang. Anuman. Kaya stop saying thank you, okay?" Dahan-dahang tumango si Soonyoung. Tumingin si Wonwoo sa relo niya. "Una na ako, Soon. Ingat pauwi. Sorry hindi kita mahahatid."

"Okay lang! Ingat ka rin." - Soonyoung

Kumaway sila sa isa't isa bago naglakad palayo. "TINAWAGAN NIYA AKONG CUTE?! AHHHHHHH!" Pinagtitinginan siya ng mga taong nasa paligid niya pero hindi niya ito pinansin.


	7. Chapter 7

Pebrero 05, 20**

Nakarating na rin si Soonyoung sa apartment ni Jihoon. Nagtext sa kaniya si Jeonghan na kasama niya si Seungcheol kaya mag-isa lang si Jihoon dito.

Kumatok si Soonyoung sa gate. Matagal bago ito bumukas at bumungad sa kaniya si Jihoon na naka-oversized hoodie at nakasuot ng sweatpants. Nanlambot ang puso niya nang makita niya si Jihoon. Namamaga ang mga mata niya at halatang nanghihina.

"K-kwon... *sniff* anong ginagawa mo dito?" Yinakap siya ni Soonyoung ng mahigpit. Damang-dama ni Soonyoung ang init ng katawan ni Jihoon. "H-huy. *sniff* Baka mahawa ka pa."

"Sorry, Jiji. Kung sanang ako na lang 'yun nagpaiwan, hindi ka sana magkakasakit." - Soonyoung

"Huwag ka nga. Diba sabi ko naman sa'yo, chance mo na 'yun. Okay lang ako." - Jihoon

"Hindi ka kaya. Tignan mo nga 'yang itsura mo." - Soonyoung

"Cute pa rin naman ako ah?” – Jihoon

"Pasok na nga tayo." Hinila ni Soonyoung si Jihoon papasok na parang siya ang may-ari ng bahay. Pagkapasok, umupo si Jihoon sa sofa habang nilalapag naman ni Soonyoung ang mga gamot, pagkain at inumin na binili niya. Nagulat si Jihoon dahil sa rami ng pinamili ni Soonyoung. "Sa akin lahat ng 'yan?" Tumango si Soonyoung. "Para sa pinakamamahal kong Jihoon lang lahat ng 'yan."

Bahagyang gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Jihoon nang makita ang ngiti ni Soonyoung. Bigla naman siyang naubo kaya tumabi sa kaniya si Soonyoung at hinagod ang likod niya "Kumain ka na ba?"

Umiling si Jihoon. "Kahit isang beses?" Tumango si Jihoon. "Hay, Jihoon. Paano na lang kung hindi ako pumunta? Baka napano ka na. Kawawa naman Jiji ko, wala pang laman ang tsan." Yayakapin sana siya ni Soonyoung nang itulak siya palayo ni Jihoon. Medyo napalakas ang tulak kaya nahulog siya sa sahig. "Shh. Nakakadiri ka, huwag mo nga akong hawakan.”

"Ito naman! May sakit na nga ang sungit-sungit mo pa. Aray ko, huhu~" – Soonyoung

"Ingay." Humiga si Jihoon at nagtalukbong ng kumot. Palihim siyang ngumiti. Tumayo si Soonyoung at nagtungo sa kusina. Sumilip si Jihoon sa kaniya at pinagmamasdan ang kaibigan na naghahanap ng mailuluto. Hindi inalis ni Jihoon ang tingin kay Soonyoung. Pinanuod lang niya ito hanggang sa matapos sa ginagawa.

Nang papalapit na si Soonyoung sa kaniya, nagtalukbong ulit siya. "Jiji~ Kain na." Tumabi si Soonyoung kay Jihoon habang hinihipan ang mainit na sopas na niluto niya. Tinignan ni Jihoon ang niluto ng kaibigan. Kumunot ang noo niya. "Ayoko. Baka mamaya may lason- HMP ANG INIT KWON SOONYOUNG!"

Tumawa si Soonyoung dahil sa reaksyon ni Jihoon. Hindi niya kase pinatapos si Jihoon at sinubuan na agad ng sopas. Nawala ang pagka-kunot ng noo ni Jihoon. Napatahimik siya at tumingin sa sopas na para bang sinasabi kay Soonyoung na gusto pa niya. "Sarap 'no?" Umirap si Jihoon at umiling. "Hinde? Okay, akin na lang-" "Masarap." Ngumiti nang mawalak si Soonyoung. "Masarap naman." Dagdag ni Jihoon. "Kaya akin na, nagugutom na ako."

"Hep, hinde. Susubuan na lang kita." - Soonyoung

"Ano? Kadiri! Ayoko nga! May kamay naman ako-" Napatahimik ulit si Jihoon nang subuan siya ni Soonyoung. "Ayan, ganyan. Payapang buhay." Tumingin ng masama sa kaniya si Jihoon. "Sinasabi mo bang-" "Shhh. Baby Jiji, ah~"

"A-anong sabi mo?" - Jihoon

"Ah?" - Soonyoung

"Hinde bago 'yun." - Jihoon

"Baby Jiji?" - Soonyoung

"Baby? Jiji?" - Jihoon

"Oo! Kase mukha kang sanggol."Hahampasin na sana siya ni Jihoon nang unan pero umalis kaagad si Soonyoung at tumayo."Bleh! Hindi ka pwedeng gumalaw diyan, may sakit ka."

"Ugh! Bwisit. Akin na 'yang sopas!" - Jihoon

Ilang oras ang lumipas at natapos nang kumain si Jihoon pati na rin si Soonyoung. Ngayon, magkatabi ang dalawa at nanunuod ng palabas. Balot na balot ng kumot. Sabi nga ni Jihoon, mukha silang mga lumpia.

"Kamusta? Marami ba akong hahabulin?" Dahan-dahang lumingon si Jihoon kay Soonyoung na naka-pokus lang sa pinapanuod nila. "Hmm, hindi naman masyado. Ang boring nga eh."

"Boring? Bakit naman?" - Jihoon

"Wala ka." Nagulat si Jihoon nang tumingin din sa kaniya si Soonyoung. "Ha?" Napansin ni Jihoon na papalapit si Soonyoung sa kaniya. Napapikit siya nang maramdaman ang paghinga ng kaibigan sa kaniyang mukha. "Ji?" Binuksan ni Jihoon ang mga mata niya. "B-bakit ka lumapit sa akin?!" Kumunot ang noo ni Soonyoung. "Kase may dumi ka sa gilid ng labi mo kaya tinanggal ko."

"A-ah... bakit hindi mo na lang kase sinabi sa akin?! Ako na lang sana nagtanggal..." - Jihoon

"Bakit ka muna pumikit? Yie~ Akala mo hahalikan kita ‘no?" - Soonyoung

"Kwon Soonyoung! Tumigil ka nga! Anong pinagsasasabi mo diyan? Papalayasin kita rito tignan mo."

Tumawa silang dalawa. Nabigla si Jihoon nang yakapin siya ni Soonyoung pero hinayaan lamang niya ito. "Hindi mo ‘ko tutulak?" Tanong ni Soonyoung at hinigpitan ang yakap. Umiling si Jihoon. "Wow. Bago 'yun ah? May sakit ka nga talaga."

"Sira." Nanatili silang magkayakap hanggang sa hindi namalayan ni Jihoon, nakatulog na siya. Nakarinig ng mahinang hilik si Soonyoung kaya napangiti siya. Inalis niya ang kamay niya na nakayakap kay Jihoon. Hiniga niya ang kaibigan ng maayos sa sofa at kinumutan.

Umupo si Soonyoung sa sahig at pinagmasdan ang kaibigan na mahimbing na natutulog. Ngumiti siya. "Ang cute-cute mo naman kapag natutulog, Jiji. Mukha kang anghel." Sabi niya habang inaayos ang kumot ni Jihoon. Tatayo na sana siya nang biglang hawakan ni Jihoon ang kamay niya.

Tumingin si Soonyoung sa kaniya. Nakapikit pa rin si Jihoon. "Dito ka muna.” Binitawan ni Jihoon ang kamay ni Soonyoung at tinapik ang lugar sa tabi niya. Tumabi si Soonyoung at sumandal sa balikat niya. “Ayaw mong lumipat sa kwarto mo? Ako na lang dito.”

“Katamad.”

"Sige. Good night, Jiji~"

"Good night, Nyongie."

Hihintayin na lang ni Soonyoung si Seungcheol dito para may kasabay siyang umuwi. Hindi niya namalayang nakatulog na siya.

Ilang saglit pa’t nakarating na rin ang dalawang nakatatanda. "Pustahan tayo kung sinong gising sa kanila." Sabi ni Seungcheol kay Jeonghan na binubuksan ang gate ng apartment.

"Hm, sige. Pusta ko si Jihoon. Malamang gising pa ‘yun dahil kinikilig. Ikaw ba naman alagaan ng crush mo, diba?" - Jeonghan

"Hinde, pusta ko tulog na 'yung dalawa. Baka pagod dahil..." - Seungcheol

"Shh. Cheol. Huwag ka nga!" - Jeonghan

“Pagod dahil nag-away! Ikaw, ang dumi ng isip mo.” - Seungcheol

Binuksan ni Jeonghan ang ilaw sa sala at nakita nila sina Soonyoung at Jihoon na natutulog sa sofa. Nakasandal ang ulo ni Soonyoung kay Jihoon. "Ang cute nila tignan, Mahal." Bulong ni Jeonghan sa kasintahan. Si Seungcheol naman nilabas ang cellphone at kinuhanan sila ng litrato.

"Pst, Yoon Jeonghan." Tumingin si Jeonghan kay Seungcheol na nakangisi. Lumapit si Seungcheol kay Jeonghan."Nanalo ako sa pustahan." Bulong niya sabay kindat.


	8. Chapter 8

_Pebrero 7, 20**_

"Sigurado ka bang kaya mo ng pumasok?" Nag-aalalang tanong ni Jeonghan kay Jihoon na nagsisipilyo. Tumango ang nakababata. "Kapag ikaw nabinat, sinasabi ko talaga sa'yo." Natawa si Jihoon sa inaasta ng Kuya Jeonghan niya. "Kuya, huwag mo ‘kong alalahanin. Okay na okay na ako, tignan mo oh."

"Palibhasa may nag-alaga kaya gumaling agad. Kailangan lang pala ng lambing." Bago pa nahampas ni Jihoon ng tuwalya si Jeonghan, nakaalis na siya habang tumatawa. "Kuya talaga oh." Umiling-iling si Jihoon.

Nag-ayos na ang dalawa bago umalis ng bahay. "Oh, ano 'yan?" Tinuro ng nakatatanda ang tupperware na may lamang kimchi. Kinuha ito ni Jihoon at ilinagay sa paper bag. "Kimchi." Napangisi si Jeonghan. "Nilalagnat ka pa rin ba? Anong meron at nagluto ka?"

Nagkibit-balikat ang nakababata ngunit alam na ni Jeonghan kung para saan ang kimchi na iyon. "Swerte naman ng bibigyan oh." Tumawa ang dalawa. "Kuya Han, baka gusto mong umalis na tayo?" Hindi nila kasabay sina Seungcheol at Soonyoung dahil gusto ni Jihoon na mauna na sila. Nagtaka rin sila kung bakit pero pumayag na lang.

Lumabas na sila ng apartment nila at naglakad papunta sa kanto upang doon maghintay ng masasakyan. Hindi nagtagal, nakarating na ang dalawa. Malayo pa lang, kitang-kita na ng dalawa si Seungcheol na nasa tapat ng gate ng unibersidad.

Tumakbo si Jeonghan papalapit sa nobyo at yinakap ito. "Tsk, parang hindi araw-araw nagkikita." Narinig ito ni Jeonghan kaya inirapan niya si Jihoon. "Bleh, inggit ka lang! Nasaan na nga ba si Nurse Soonyoung mo?"

"Nagmamadaling pumasok sa loob, hindi ko nga rin alam bakit." Napakunot ng noo si Jihoon sa sinabi ni Seungcheol. "Bakit kaya? Alam ba niyang papasok na 'tong si Jihoon?" Tumango si Seungcheol. "Baka may surpresa para sa'yo, Ji." Naglakad na sila papasok. Magkahawak ng kamay sina Jeonghan at Seungcheol.

"Alam mo ba Mahal, itong si Jihoon may pa-kimchi pa kay Nyong!” - Jeonghan

"Talaga ba? Nagtatampo na kami sa'yo, Jihoon. Napakadaya mo!" - Seungcheol

"Eh, bibigyan ko naman kayo kung crush ko rin sana kayo. Kaso, wala. Si Soonyoung lang." Pagmamalaki niya. Napatingin ang dalawa sa kaniya. Hindi sila makapaniwala na sinabi iyon ni Jihoon.

Kung noon nahihiya pa siyang aminin ang katotohanan, ngayon kaya na niya itong sabihin. Dahil sa pag-aalaga ni Soonyoung sa kaniya, naisip niyang baka oras na para ipaalam sa kaniya kung anong nararamdaman niya.

"Ganito pala nagagawa ng lagnat sa'yo, Ji. Nagkakalakas ng loob." - Seungcheol

"Hindi, Kuya Cheol. Dulot ‘to ng pagmamahal ko kay Soonyoung." - Jihoon

Bilib na bilib ang dalawa kay Jihoon. Sino ba namang mag-aakalang magiging ganito katapang si Jihoon pagdating sa nararamdaman niya kay Soonyoung?

"Kuya Han, Kuya Cheol, una na ako. May bibigay pa ako kay Nyong. Bye!" Paalam niya at tumakbo palayo.

Hawak-hawak ni Jihoon ang tupperware habang papunta sa classroom niya. Nakangiti siya at pinagmamasdan ang ginawa niyang kimchi. Ilang beses man siyang nagkamali, sa huli nakuha rin niya. Alam na alam niya ang paboritong pagkain ni Soonyoung kaya naisipan niyang magluto bilang pasasalamat sa ginawa niyang pag-aalaga.

Inangat niya ang tingin niya at tila ba may narinig siyang nabasag sa kaloob-looban niya. At alam na alam niya kung ano ito. Nakatingin siya sa kaibigan na masayang nakikipagusap kay Wonwoo. Ilang sandali pa't lumapit si Wonwoo kay Soonyoung at yinakap siya.

Para bang nabato si Jihoon sa kinatatayuan niya. Mga mata'y nakatingin lamang sa kaibigan. Kitang-kita niya ang saya sa mata ni Soonyoung. Ngumiti siya ng mapait. "Nahuli ka, Jihoon." Bulong niya sa sarili at tumalikod.

"Jihoon!" Nagulat siya nang marinig ang pangalan niya kaya lumingon siya at nakita si Soonyoung na tumatakbo palapit sa kaniya ng nakangiti.

_Heto ka na naman, Soonyoung. Pilit mo ‘kong sinasaktan pero isang ngiti mo lang, okay na. Mapapawi ang sakit._

Ngumiti ng pilit si Jihoon. "Kanina ka pa ba?" Tanong ni Soonyoung. Umiling lang si Jihoon. "Kadarating ko lang." Mukhang napansin naman ni Soonyoung na may kakaiba sa kaibigan. "Ayos ka lang ba?"

_Hindi._

"Oo. Bakit hindi?"

Hindi naniniwala si Soonyoung ngunit hindi na siya nagtanong pa. Napatingin siya sa hawak ni Jihoon at tinuro ito. "Ano 'yan?" Naalala naman ni Jihoon ang kimchi na ginawa niya. "A-ah, wala. Binili ko lang diyan. Sa'yo na lang." Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Soonyoung at ilinigay ang tupperware sa palad ng kaibigan.

"S-sige. Puntahan ko lang si Kuya Han. May nakalimutan kase akong ibigay sa kaniya." Mabilis na saad ni Jihoon at umalis, iniwang nakatulala si Soonyoung, takang-taka sa nangyari. Pinagmasdan ni Soonyoung ang tupperware at binasa ang sticky note na nakalagay sa takip nito.

_For Soonyoungie~ Eat well! Pinagpaguran ko ‘yan ^3^_

"Hm... binili pala ah." Tumawa siya bago tumakbo para habulin si Jihoon.


	9. Chapter 9

_Pebrero 7, 20**_

Walang ibang ginawa si Jihoon kung hindi sumimangot. Hanggang ngayon, wala siya sa mood dahil sa bumungad sa kaniya kaninang umaga. Hindi pa rin niya maalis sa isip niya si Soonyoung na nakayakap kay Wonwoo.

Gusto niya nang umuwi at magkulong sa kwarto niya para kahit papaano malabas ang sakit. At hindi rin nakakatulong na katabi niya ngayon ang taong puno't dulo ng lahat, si Soonyoung, na kanina pa nangungulit para pansinin siya ni Jihoon.

"Pst, pst. Jihoon. Pst." Napapikit si Jihoon. "Pst, pst!" Pag-uulit ni Soonyoung. Kung kanina'y pabulong-bulong lang siya, ngayon sinisipa na niya ang upuan ni Jihoon. "ANO BA, SOONYOUNG?!" Hindi namalayan ni Jihoon na napalakas ang boses niya kaya tinignan siya ng lahat maging ang guro niya.

"May problema ba, Mr. Lee, Mr. Kwon?" Kaagad umiling si Jihoon at humingi ng paumanhin. Tinignan niya ng masama si Soonyoung na naka-peace sign lamang.

"Pansinin mo kase ako." - Soonyoung

"Tigilan mo ko." - Jihoon

"Ih~ Sige na~" - Soonyoung

"Shh. Manahimik ka na lang at makinig ka kay Ma'am." - Jihoon

"Hindi ka rin naman nakikinig ah!" - Soonyoung

"Kapal ng mukha mo. Nakikinig ako." - Jihoon

"Kanina ka pa nakatingin diyan sa bintana, wala naman diyan si Ma'am." - Soonyoung

"Ano bang pake mo?" - Jihoon

"May sasabihin nga kase ako! Kanina ko pa gustong sabihin sa'yo eh hindi mo naman ako pinapansin. Hindi ko nga alam kung natatae ka ba o ano kase kanina ka pa nagmumuni-muni diyan sa bintana.” - Soonyoung

"Dami mong sinasabi." - Jihoon

"Wushu, bakit hindi mo sagutin tanong ko-" - Soonyoung

"MR. LEE AT MR. KWON," Napatigil ang dalawa sa pagbubulungan nang matawag sila ng guro. "Kung magdadaldalan lang kayo sa klase ko, lumabas na lang kayo. Labas!"

Wala silang nagawa kung hindi lumabas ng classroom at umupo sa sahig. Nakasimangot na naman si Jihoon habang si Soonyoung nagpipigil ng tawa dahil sa inaasta ng kaibigan. “Anong tinatawa-tawa mo diyan? Masaya ka bang napalabas tayo?"

"Hinde. Ang cute mo kase. Mukha kang galit na marshmallow." Tumingin si Jihoon sa kaibigan. "Ngayon mo lang nalaman? Halos dalawang dekada ko nang naririnig 'yan."

"Jihoon, baka liparin na ako. Napakahangin oh!" - Soonyoung

"Tch. Inggit ka lang ‘di ka cute." Nabalot sila ng katahimikan. Hindi mapakali si Jihoon dahil napapansin niyang pinagmamasdan siya ni Soonyoung. "Anong problema mo?" Tanong niya sa kaibigan. "Hindi mo ba ako tatanungin ano gusto kong sabihin sa'yo kanina?" Kinabahan naman si Jihoon sa sasabihin ni Soonyoung.

_Baka alam na niya? Masyado ba akong halata? Kanino niya nalaman? Nasabi ba sa kaniya ni Kuya Cheol? Si Kuya Han nasabi ba niya? Kailan pa niya alam? Hindi pa ako ready ma-reject. Ang bilis naman yata-_

"Huy, Jihoon." - Soonyoung

"H-ha? Ah, ano?" - Jihoon

"Ito na yata ang pinakamasayang balita na sasabihin ko sa'yo, Jihoon." - Soonyoung

"M-masayang balita?" - Jihoon

"Oo! Sobrang saya!” - Soonyoung

"Tungkol s-saan ba?” - Jihoon

"Sigurado ka na bang ready ka ng malaman?" - Soonyoung

"Oo." - Jihoon

"Weh? Sure ka?” - Soonyoung

"Oo nga. Bilis na." - Jihoon

_Ito na ba 'yun, Lord? Ito na ba ang matagal ko ng hinihintay na sagot? Ito na ba ang katapusan ng pagtatago ko? Ito na ba ang simula ng bagong kabanata ng buhay ko kasama si Soonyoung? Lord, sana ito na 'yun._

"Kasama natin si Wonwoo kumain mamaya!" - Soonyoung

At dahil doon, nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Jihoon. Yung pag-asa ni Jihoon parang gyro drop ng Lotte World. Dahan-dahang tumataas tapos biglang babagsak.

Hopia ka na naman, Jihoon.

(1:23 p.m)

Naranasan mo na ba 'yung nandiyan ka pero parang wala? 'Yung parang hindi ka nakikita ng mga kasama mo? 'Yung parang may sarili silang mundo habang ikaw nag-iisa, walang ibang kausap kung hindi sarili mo? Kung oo, alam mo na siguro ang nararamdaman ni Jihoon ngayon.

Tahimik siyang kumakain habang ang dalawa niyang kasama walang tigil sa pagtawa. Hindi sila nagsawang magkwentuhan. "Jihoon, okay ka lang?" Tanong ni Soonyoung. Ngumiti si Jihoon at tumango.

_Obvious ba? Oo, okay na okay lang ako. Okay na okay lang na sinama mo pa ako sa inyo ni Wonwoo. Edi sana mag-isa na lang akong kumain, parang wala ring pinagkaiba. Mga bwisit._

Kinuha ni Jihoon ang tinidor niya at pinagtutusok-tusok ang chicken roll na ulam niya. Tinignan siya nina Wonwoo at Soonyoung. "Huy, Jihoon. Inaaway ka ba ng chicken roll? Galit na galit ka ah?" Pagbibiro ni Soonyoung. "Oo, ayaw magpakain. Wag n'yo kong pansinin. Aawayin ko lang 'tong chicken roll." Sagot niya at pinagpatuloy ang ginagawa. Nagkibit-balikat si Soonyoung at tinuloy ang kwento tungkol sa alaga niyang manok.

Kahit hindi sabihin ni Jihoon ang problema niya, alam ni Soonyoung na may bumabagabag sa kaibigan. Ano pa't naging magkaibigan sila simula pagkabata kung hindi pa nila kabisado ang galaw ng isa't isa.

Tumigil si Jihoon sa pagtusok sa kawawang chicken roll. Bumuntong-hininga siya at pinatong ang ulo sa kanang kamay habang nakatingin sa malayo.

"Jihoon," dahan-dahang lumingon si Jihoon kay Soonyoung at tinaas ang kilay niya. "Tapos ka na ba?" Tumango siya. "O, tara na. Baka mahuli pa tayo sa susunod na klase." Tumayo silang tatlo.

"Um, Soonyoung." Pagtawag ni Wonwoo. "Salamat nga pala. Nag-enjoy ako. Sana... maulit pa." Tila naghugis puso ang mga mata ni Soonyoung sa sinabi ni Wonwoo. "S-salamat din, Won! Sana nga maulit pa."

"Salamat din, Jihoon." Tumango lamang si Jihoon kay Wonwoo. Bago umalis, ngumiti ng malawak si Wonwoo kay Soonyoung. Pinagmasdan ni Jihoon ang kaibigan na nakatulala at nakatingin sa kawalan nang may ngiti pa rin sa mga labi. "Soonyoung, mukha kang tanga." Umirap si Jihoon bago kinuha ang bag at lumabas ng canteen.

Akala ni Jihoon ito na ang simula ng pagiging matapang niya, na kaya na niyang ipakita kay Soonyoung kung anong nararamdaman niya.

Pero nagkakamali siya.

Hindi pa pala niya kayang gawin ito. Lalo na't napagtanto niya na kapag nariyan si Wonwoo, naglalaho siya sa paningin ni Soonyoung. Tila wala na talagang pag-asa


	10. Chapter 10

_Pebrero 7, 20**_

"Huy, Soonyoung. Nakikinig ka ba sa'kin?" Nagulat si Soonyoung nang magsalita si Jihoon. "H-ha? Ano 'yun, Ji?" Umirap lamang si Jihoon tsaka tumayo. "Sabi ko, tara na. Baka wala na tayong maabutang jeep." Tumalikod si Jihoon at maglalakad na palabas ng classroom nang hawakan ni Soonyoung ang kamay niya. Nagtaka si Jihoon. "May dapat pa pala akong gawin, Ji. Mauna ka na." Kumunot ang noo ni Jihoon. "Ha? Samahan na kita. Mabilis lang ba-"

"Huwag." Hindi umimik si Jihoon. "U-um, ingat ka, Ji." Tinapik siya ni Soonyoung sa balikat at ngumiti bago umalis, iniwang nakatulala si Jihoon.

"D-dapat gawin? Hm..." Naisipan ni Jihoon na sundan si Soonyoung. Gusto niyang malaman kung anong dapat gawin ng kaibigan. Ayaw rin niyang umuwi siya ng mag-isa.

Ngunit, napatigil siya sa paglalakad nang makitang kasama na ni Soonyoung si Wonwoo. Pinagmasdan niya si Wonwoo na ginugulo ang buhok ng kaibigan niya. Maya-maya't nasa balikat na ni Soonyoung ang braso ni Wonwoo.

"Ah, mahalaga nga naman." Ngumiti ng mapait si Jihoon. Inayos niya ang pagkakasabit ng bag sa balikat niya at umalis.

"Pwede naman niyang sabihin sa'kin kung ano talagang gagawin niya diba?" Inis na saad ni Jihoon. "Kailangan pa niyang magsinungaling? Tsk." Sinipa ni Jihoon ang buhangin.

Napansin naman ni Jihoon na may sumusunod sa kaniya. Tumigil siya sa paglalakad at tumalikod. Agad nagtago ang dalawang lalaking sumusunod sa kaniya.

Nang makita niya ng maayos kung sino ang mga iyon, huminga siya ng malalim. Lumapit siya sa dalawang nagtatago sa likod ng poste. "Bistado na kayo," walang ganang saad ni Jihoon at naghalukipkip.

"H-ha? Kilala po ba namin kayo?"

"Kuya Han, Kuya Cheol. Hindi n'yo na kailangan magtago diyan." - Jihoon

Walang nagawa ang dalawa kung hindi magpakita kay Jihoon. Nakayuko ang mga ito habang lumalapit sa nakababata. "Bakit n'yo 'ko sinusundan?" Inangat naman ni Seungcheol ang tingin niya. "Hindi ah! Hindi ka namin sinusundan! Napadaan lang kami." Tumango si Jeonghan. "Tsaka pareho lang naman tayong dadaanan papunta dito sa terminal ah!"

Umiling ang nakababata. "Sinusundan n'yo ako mula sa building namin hanggang dito?" Napabuntong-hininga ang dalawa. "Oo na, oo na. Sinusundan ka nga namin." Sabi ni Jeonghan. "Nakita rin namin 'yung nangyari."

"Hm? Anong nangyari?" - Jihoon

"Yung... yung kay... Basta!" - Jeonghan

"Tsaka Jihoon, balak ka kasi naming yayain lumabas." - Seungcheol

"Ah... bakit?" - Jihoon

"Kase Sabado naman bukas eh! Wala naman tayong gagawin kaya, mag-enjoy na lang tayo." - Jeonghan

"Hm, tinatamad ako Kuya Han. Kayo na lang ni Kuya Cheol. Uwi na-"- Jihoon

"Hinde, hinde! Ano, sagot na ni Kuya Cheol mo." – Jeonghan

"Ako?" Kinurot ni Jeonghan ang tagiliran ni Seungcheol. "AH! OO NGA SAGOT KO NA!" Ngumiti naman si Jihoon. "Talaga? Pati... pagkain?" Tumango ng pilit si Seungcheol. "Ayun naman pala. Sige! Ano pang hinihintay natin? Tara na!" Masayang naglalakad sina Jeonghan at Jihoon habang si Seungcheol naman mangiyak-iyak na nagbibilang ng pera sa wallet niya. "Yoon Jeonghan, lagot ka talaga sa akin." Bulong niya sa sarili.

Makalipas ng ilang minuto, nakarating na sila sa isang karaoke place na lagi nilang pinupuntahan noon. Nagbayad si Seungcheol at pumasok na sila. "Woah, ang tagal na rin nating hindi pumupunta dito." Sabi ni Seungcheol habang pinagmamasdan nila ang kwarto. Umupo sina Jihoon at Seungcheol habang si Jeonghan hinanap naman ang mikropono.

"Hello, mic test." Sabi niya nang mahawakan ang mikropono. "Ngayong gabi, tayo ay magsasaya. Wala tayong sasayangin ni isang segundo ng gabing ito," Binuhos niya ang alak sa baso nilang tatlo.

"Cheers para sa puso ni Jihoon!" Tinaas nila ang mga baso at uminom. "O, Jihoon. Parang walang nabawas sa baso mo?" Tanong ni Seungcheol.

"Ah, ayokong uminom, mga Kuya. Alam n'yo namang mababa tolerance ko."

"O, ano pa't nandito kami ng Kuya Seungcheol mo? Tagay mo na 'yan." Nagdadalawang isip pa si Jihoon kung iinumin ba niya ang alak na nasa harap niya.

_Konti lang. Konti lang naman._

Kinuha niya ang baso at uminom. Naramdaman niya ang mainit na gumuguhit sa lalamunan niya.

_Konti lang, pampalimot kahit saglit_.

Ilang ulit binulong ni Jihoon sa isipan niya ang mga salitang 'yan. Hanggang sa ang "konti" ay napalitan ng "isa pa." Hindi na niya namalayang nakakarami na siya ng inom.


	11. Chapter 11

_Pebrero 8, 20**_

Dahan-dahang minulat ni Jihoon ang kaniyang mga mata. Umupo siya at nag-unat-unat. Tumingin siya sa orasan — 9:32 A.M. Sinubukan niyang tumayo ngunit napaupo siya kaagad dahil sa sakit ng ulo. "Aray..." Napapikit si Jihoon. Nang bahagyang nabawasan ang sakit, dahan-dahan siyang tumayo at nagtungo sa banyo upang maghilamos.

Nang matapos, lumabas na siya at nakita si Jeonghan na naghahanda ng almusal nila."O, gising ka na pala. Kain na." Tumango si Jihoon at umupo na. Pinagmasdan siya ni Jeonghan nang nakangisi. Napansin naman iyon ni Jihoon kaya tinaas niya ang kilay sa nakatatanda.

"Kamusta? Masarap ba tulog mo, Jihoon?" - Jeonghan

"M-may nangyari ba kagabi, Kuya?" - Jihoon

"Hm, wala naman. Hinalikan mo lang naman si Soonyoung." - Jeonghan

Sakto naman at humihigop ng mainit na sabaw si Jihoon nang sabihin iyon ni Jeonghan. Dahil sa gulat, nabuga niya ito sa mukha ng nakatatanda. "Jihoon, kadiri ka naman!" Tumayo si Jeonghan para kumuha ng tissue. "ANO, KUYA? TAMA BA NARINIG KO?" Malakas na saad ni Jihoon.

"Ayoko ngang ulitin baka mamaya sa layo kong 'to mabugahan pako ng sabaw na may laway." Sabi ni Jeonghan habang nagpupunas ng mukha.

"G-ginawa ko 'yon?!" - Jihoon

"Joke lang! Hindi ka naman mabiro." -Jeonghan

Napanatag naman si Jihoon. Umupo siya ulit at kumain. "Eh, ano ngang nangyari kagabi Kuya?" Sabi ni Jihoon habang ngumunguya.

"Handa ka na bang malaman 'yung mga pinaggagagawa mo?" - Jeonghan

Hm, ano nga bang nangyari kagabi?

— f l a s h b a c k —

Sa loob ng tatlumpu't limang minuto, hindi na mabilang kung ilang baso ng alak ang naiinom ni Jihoon. "Jihoon! Bumaba ka nga diyan." Saway ni Jeonghan kay Jihoon na nakatayo sa lamesa at sumasayaw. "Kuya Han, sayaw tayo!" Umiling ang nakatatanda. "Ayoko nga! Sandali nga lang, dahan-dahan ka baka mahulog ka ha?"

Kinuha ni Jeonghan ang cellphone niya at tinext si Soonyoung. Hindi niya kase kayang iuwi nang mag-isa si Jihoon dahil tulog na si Seungcheol. "Hannie~" Tumingin si Jeonghan kay Seungcheol na nalingat. Lumapit siya sa kasintahan. Sumandal si Seungcheol sa balikat niya. "Jjongjjong ko~"

"Hm, cheollie ko?" Sabi ni Jeonghan habang yakap-yakap si Seungcheol. "Mahal kita." Kahit matagal na silang magkasintahan, bumibilis pa rin ang tibok ng puso ni Jeonghan sa tuwing sinasabi ito ni Seungcheol.

"Mahal din kita, sobra." - Jeonghan

"Sana malaman din ni Soonyoung kung gaano siya kamahal ni Jihoon..." Nanlambot ang puso ni Jeonghan at tumingin kay Jihoon na nakahiga sa lamesa.

"Ang daya-daya naman!" Sabi ni Jihoon habang hawak-hawak pa rin ang mikropono. "Magmamahal na nga lang ako sa kaibigan ko pa?" Tumawa siya. "Wala bang pambura diyan ng feelings? Bigyan n’yo ‘ko!”

Gustong lumapit ni Jeonghan kay Jihoon ngunit hindi siya makagalaw dahil magigising si Seungcheol.

"Kwon Soonyoung, sino ka ba para saktan ako ng ganito ha? Ah, alam ko na sino ka! Ikaw 'yung taong kahit anong pilit ko, ikaw pa rin 'yung mahal ko. Kwon Soonyoung, mahal kita." Nanlaki ang mata ni Jeonghan nang bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si Soonyoung. "S-soonyoung!" Hindi siya pinansin ng nakababata. Lumapit si Soonyoung kay Jihoon.

"Jihoon," tumingin sa kaniya si Jihoon. "Sino ka?" Tanong ni Jihoon na papikit-pikit. "Si Soonyoung 'to. Tara na, uuwi na kita." Tutulungan sana siya ni Soonyoung tumayo ngunit pinalo lamang siya ni Jihoon sa kamay. "Shh, hindi mo ako maloloko. Alam ko itsura ng Soonyoung ko." Bumuntong-hininga si Soonyoung. Tumayo siya at sinabihan si Jeonghan na mauna na sila ni Seungcheol, siya na raw bahala kay Jihoon. Pumayag si Jeonghan at nagpaalam kay Jihoon bago umalis.

"Jihoon Lee, tara na. Anong oras na o?" Umiling si Jihoon. "Ayaw."

"Ah, ayaw mo."

Sumigaw si Jihoon nang buhatin siya ni Soonyoung na parang sako. Lumabas na sila ng karaoke place. "Hoy! Ibaba mo ako! Wala kang makukuha sa akin!!" Pinaghahampas siya ni Jihoon sa likod.

"Aray! Jihoon, masakit!" - Soonyoung

"Ibaba mo ako sabi!" - Jihoon

"Iuuwi kita ng ganito kaya huwag kang magulo!" - Soonyoung

"Ibaba mo ako, hindi na kita hahampasin." - Jihoon

"Ayoko! Tatakbuhin mo ako." - Soonyoung

"Sige na, manong. Ibaba mo na ako. Sasama ako sa'yo." - Jihoon

"Sabi mo 'yan ah?" Tumigil sa paglalakad si Soonyoung at dahan-dahang binaba si Jihoon. Nang binitawan siya ni Soonyoung, mabilis na tumakbo si Jihoon sa gitna ng kalsada. "JIHOON!" Hinabol siya ni Soonyoung. Mabuti na lang at walang dumadaang sasakyan. Dahil mabilis ding tumakbo si Soonyoung, agad niyang nahabol si Jihoon.

"Bakit ka kasi umiinom ng marami kung hindi mo naman kaya?" Tanong ni Soonyoung. "Huwag mo akong kausapin, hindi tayo close. Kinidnap mo pa ako ah! Susumbong kita sa mga kaibigan ko. Sigurado ako, hindi ka na masisikatan ng araw. Lalong-lalo na kay Soonyoung." Napatahimik si Soonyoung. "S-soonyoung? Bakit? Eh ikaw na mismo magsabi lampa-lampa 'yun ah?" Umiling si Jihoon at ilinagay ang hintuturo sa labi ni Soonyoung.

"Huwag mong nilalait Soonyoung ko. Kapag nakita mo siya, para ka na ring nakakita ng tigre." Napangiti si Soonyoung.

"Halika na. Umalis na tayo, nasa gitna tayo ng kalsada oh." Tumingin sa paligid si Jihoon. "Sasamahan kita papunta kay Soonyoung." Nagningning naman ang mga mata ni Jihoon. "Tara, tara. Puntahan na natin siya."

Ilang minuto na silang palakad-lakad. Wala na kasi silang masakyan at saktong namatay pa ang cellphone ni Soonyoung. "Ji, hindi ka pa ba nangangawit?" Tanong ni Soonyoung.

"Nangangawit."

"Gusto mo bang kargahin kita?" Tumango si Jihoon. Tumalikod si Soonyoung at sumakay naman sa likod niya si Jihoon."Bakit ka uminom ng marami hm? Tapos hindi mo pa yinaya si Soonyoung, baka magtampo 'yon."

"Hmm... busy siya eh. Kasama niya si Wonwoo." Bakas sa boses ni Jihoon ang kalungkutan. "Galit ka ba kay Soonyoung?"

"Bakit naman ako magagalit?" - Jihoon

"Kase lagi ka niyang iniiwang mag-isa." Hinampas siya ni Jihoon. "Huwag mo ngang sabihin 'yan kay Soonyoung! Kahit iwanan niya pa ako ng isang milyong beses, hindi pa rin ako magagalit sa kaniya. Kase kahit umalis siya, nandito pa rin ako."

Hindi alam ni Soonyoung kung bakit biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. "Nandito pa rin ako para sa kaniya kase... kaibigan niya ako. Kaibigan niya lang ako." Tatanungin sana siya ni Soonyoung tungkol sa sinabi niya sa mikropono kanina nang makarinig siya ng mahihinang hilik.

Makalipas ng ilang oras, nakarating na rin sila sa apartment ni Jihoon. Agad binuksan ni Jeonghan ang pinto. Dumiretso si Soonyoung sa kwarto ni Jihoon sa taas at hiniga si Jihoon sa kama. Kinumutan niya ang kaibigan.

Umupo siya sa tabi ni Jihoon at pinagmasdan siya. "Pasensiya ka na, Jihoon. Sa sobrang focus ko kay Won, napapabayaan kita." Huminga ng malalim si Soonyoung. Nagulat siya nang biglang minulat ni Jihoon ang mga mata niya at umupo. "J-jihoon-"

"Soonyoung."

Lumapit si Soonyoung sa kaniya. Nagtinginan sila ng ilang segundo. 

— e n d o f f l a s h b a c k —

"SINUKAHAN KO SIYA?!" Tinakpan ni Jihoon ang mukha gamit ang dalawang palad. Tawang-tawa naman si Jeonghan habang tinitignan ang nakababata. "Kawawa naman si Nyong, naglakad na nga ng ilang oras habang karga-karga ka tapos masusukahan pa." Tumayo si Jihoon. "O, saan ka pupunta?"

"Kay Soonyoung." Sagot niya tsaka nagtungo sa kwarto upang magbihis.


	12. Chapter 12

_Pebrero 8, 20**_

"Soonyoung, buksan mo nga 'yung pinto. Kanina pa may kumakatok!" Sigaw ni Seungcheol mula sa banyo. Tumayo sa pagkakahiga si Soonyoung at lumabas ng kwarto. "Aling Bebang, 8 pa lang po ngayon sa 28 pa po kami magbabayad ng renta-" Napatigil siya sa pagsasalita nang makita niya si Jihoon. "H-hi..." Nahihiyang bati ni Jihoon. "O, Jihoon. Halika pasok ka muna."

Nang makapasok na si Jihoon sa loob, isinara niya ang pinto at tumabi sa kaibigan. "Ang aga mong napadalaw. Kamusta pakiramdam mo?" Nakangiting tanong ni Soonyoung. "Sorry..." Napakagat ng labi si Jihoon at umiwas ng tingin.

"Sorry dahil pinaglakad pa kita tapos sinukahan pa." Napatawa naman si Soonyoung nang maalala ang mga pangyayari kagabi. "Ano ka ba, Ji? Okay lang 'yun! Sa susunod, huwag ka ng uminom ng ganon karami ah?"

"G-gusto ko sanang bumawi sa'yo ngayon. May gagawin ka ba?" - Jihoon

"Hm, marami eh." - Soonyoung

"Ah ganun ba. Sige, sa susunod na lang. Unahin mo na muna-" Tumayo si Jihoon.

"Marami akong gagawin ngayon, kasama ka." - Soonyoung

Napansin ni Soonyoung ang pamumula ni Jihoon sa pisngi. Hinampas siya nito ng unan. "Bwisit. Huwag na nga."

"Ikaw na nga 'tong binuhat ko kagabi, nanakit ka pa." - Soonyoung

"Pwede mo naman kasing sabihin kaagad kung meron o wala diba?" -Jihoon

"Eh wala nga!" - Soonyoung

"Hoy, magsi-tigil nga kayong dalawa. Ang aga-aga magpapatayan kayo." Sabi ni Seungcheol na kalalabas lang ng banyo. "Kumain muna kayo. Jihoon, hindi ka raw natapos kumain kaya samahan mo na kami bago kayo umalis." Tumango ang dalawa.

"Jihoon ah, napaghahalataan ka na. Excited na excited kang makita ako ah?" Pang-aasar ni Soonyoung at tumawa. Kinuha naman ni Jihoon ang itlog at isinubo sa kaniya ng buo. "Ayan, kumain ka na lang ha? Ingay-ingay." Tawang-tawa ang dalawa habang nakasimangot na ngumunguya si Soonyoung.

Pagkatapos nilang kumain, nag-ayos muna si Soonyoung ng ilang oras at umalis na ang dalawa. Nang makarating sa mall, itatanong sana ni Jihoon kung saan gustong pumunta ni Soonyoung pero naunahan siya nito. "Jihoon, tara doon tayo!" Hinila siya ni Soonyoung papunta sa isang clothing outlet.

Napakunot naman ng noo si Jihoon. "Anong gagawin natin dito?" Tanong niya habang tinitignan ang paligid. "Sabi mo sagot mo lahat ng gusto ko ngayon. Gusto ko ng damit!" Hindi na umangal pa si Jihoon dahil pumipili na si Soonyoung ng kaniya.

Habang hinihintay matapos si Soonyoung, kumuha rin ng ilang damit si Jihoon para isukat. "Soonyoung, tapos ka na ba?" Walang ganang tanong ni Jihoon. "Susukatin ko na," sabi ni Soonyoung at pinakita ang sandamakmak na damit na pinili niya.

Pareho silang pumasok sa magkabilang fitting room. Sabay din nilang binuksan ang pinto para ipakita sa isa't isa ang damit. Nang magkaharapan sila, laking gulat nila nang pareho sila ng piniling damit. "Hala, bagay na bagay po sa inyo mga Sir! Ang cute n'yo pong tignan!" Masayang saad ng sales lady.

"I-iba na lang kukunin ko. Baka mapagkamalan pa tayong magtatay-" - Jihoon

"Huwag na! Kukunin na natin 'tong dalawa." - Soonyoung

"Ha? Ayoko nga!" - Jihoon

"Ji, sayang naman o. May discount pag dalawa binili. Makakatipid ka pa. Sige na~" Sabi ni Soonyoung habang nagpapacute. Bumuntong-hininga si Jihoon. "Sige na, sige na. Magpalit ka na. Bayaran na natin."

Nang pumasok ulit sa loob ng fitting room si Jihoon, pinipigilan niya ang sarili na sumigaw dahil sa kilig. Nagtatalon-talon pa nga siya. Nagulat naman siya ng may kumatok. "Jihoon, tara na!" Pagtawag ni Soonyoung. "Oo na, ito na." At nagmadali siyang magbihis ng may ngiti sa labi.

Mangiyak-iyak na inaabot ni Jihoon ang credit card niya sa cashier. Sa presyo nga naman ng pinamili nila, sino ba namang hindi iiyak? Hinagod-hagod ni Soonyoung ang likod ng kaibigan. "Okay lang 'yan, Jihoon. Minsan lang naman." Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Jihoon kaya tinanggal niya ang kamay sa likod ng kaibigan.

"Saan na tayo niyan, Ji?" Tumingin si Jihoon sa orasan niya. Halos isang oras din pala silang nandoon ni Soonyoung. "Hm, ikaw ba? Saan mo gustong pumunta?"

"Ah! Alam ko na!" Sa ikalawang pagkakataon, hinila siya ni Soonyoung. "Aray ko naman, dahan-dahan naman po. Mapipigtas na 'tong braso ko sa kakahila mo."

Pumunta sila sa arcade. Naalala naman ni Jihoon na madalas silang pumunta rito noon para sa Dance, Dance Revolution na ito. Minsan nag-aaway pa ang dalawa kung sino ang mas magaling sa kanila.

"O, sakto walang gumagamit." Ngumisi si Soonyoung. Agad namang naintindihan ni Jihoon ang ibig sabihin ng kaibigan. "Ah, hinahamon mo ba ako, Kwon Soonyoung?"

"Ako? Hahamunin ka? Bakit pa? Alam naman nating ako ang mananalo, Lee Jihoon."

At dahil doon, binaba nila ang mga pinamili at pumwesto na. Pumili sila ng parehong kanta. Bago magsimula, nag-unat-unat muna ang dalawa na parang makikipaglaban sa isang contest.

"Handa ka na bang matalo, Lee Jihoon?"

"Baka dapat tanungin mo 'yan sa sarili mo, Kwon Soonyoung."

Ganito na sila Jihoon at Soonyoung noon pa man. Kung sa pagiging competitive lang naman pala ang usapan, pasok na pasok diyan ang dalawang magkaibigan. Hindi sila magpapatalo at mas lalong hindi susuko. Ilang minuto pa'y natapos na rin ang kanta, hingal na hingal ang dalawa. Sa huli, magkapareho lamang ang kanilang score. Nagkatinginan sila at tumawa. "Never gets old." Sabi ni Soonyoung. "Hmm.. never gets old."

Ilang sandali pa't naisipan nilang lumabas na ng mall. Nahagilap naman ni Soonyoung ang perya sa tapat ng mall. "Woah, tara! Doon tayo, Ji!" Pinigilan ni Jihoon si Soonyoung. "Hep! Ayaw ko. Masyadong maraming tao diyan. Uwi na tayo, palubog na araw o."

"Eh, alis na lang tayo kaagad!" - Soonyoung

"Madaming tao diyan, Soonyoung-" - Jihoon

"Andito naman ako," hindi nakapagsalita si Jihoon. "Kasama mo naman ako eh." Ayan na naman, ang puso ni Jihoon na tila nasa karera dahil sa bilis ng tibok.

Kwon Soonyoung and his effects on Jihoon.

Huminga ng malalim si Jihoon. Hinila niya si Soonyoung at tumawid sila ng daan para makapunta sa perya. Pinagmamasdan siya ni Soonyoung ng may ngiti.

_How can I say no if just being with you makes me a thousand times happier?_

At pumasok na sila ng perya ng magkahawak ang kamay.


	13. Chapter 13

_Pebrero 8, 20**_

Tama nga si Jihoon, napakaraming tao ngayon dito sa perya pero mawalak ang lugar kaya hindi sila nagsisiksikan. Bumungad sa kanila ang malakas na musika at mga makukulay na ilaw na nakapalibot sa buong lugar. "Anong gusto mong unahin?" Linakasan ni Jihoon ang boses niya upang marinig siya ni Soonyoung. "Yung chill lang! Doon o!"

Napanganga si Jihoon habang tinitignan ang ride kung saan sila nakapila ngayon. Nasa pila sila ng carousel. Pinagtitinginan sila ng mga batang nakapila, pilit na ngumiti si Jihoon sa kanila.

"Napaka-chill naman ng pinili mo." Diniinan ni Jihoon ang pagkakasabi sa ‘chill.’ "I'm a man of my word." Pagmamalaki ni Soonyoung. "Bakit kase dito pa? Eh, pambata lang 'to." Pagrereklamo ni Jihoon habang nakatingin sa ride. "Ano nga ba ulit sabi mo kanina? Ah! Gusto mong bumawi sa akin kaya sagot mo na lahat ng gusto ko. Diba?" Inirapan siya ni Jihoon.

Hindi nagtagal, nakasakay na rin sila. Naghanap sila ng sasakyan. Pinili ni Soonyoung ang tiger habang si Jihoon naman ay sa lion na nasa likod ni Soonyoung. Nagsimula nang gumalaw ang ride. Kitang-kita ni Jihoon kung gaano kasaya si Soonyoung habang nakasakay sa tiger na iyon. _Parang bata_ sabi niya sa sarili.

-

"Wah~ Ang saya non!" Sabi ni Soonyoung pagkababa nila sa carousel. "Nagkaintindihan naman kayo nung tigre?" Tanong ni Jihoon. "Oo naman! Sabi niya, sa lahat daw ng sumakay sa carousel, ako raw ang pinakagwapo sa lahat."

"Sinungaling pala 'yung tigre na 'yon." - Jihoon

"Ah ikaw Jihoon-" - Soonyoung

"Tara, may gusto akong puntahan!" - Jihoon

Nang makita ni Soonyoung ang maliit na booth sa harap nila, kinilabutan siya. "S-seryoso ka ba, Lee Jihoon?" Tumango si Jihoon. "Ayoko nga! Pumasok ka mag-isa."

"Eh, bakit ka matatakot? Nanalamin ka naman araw-araw ah? Mas nakakatakot kaya 'yon." - Jihoon

"Bahala ka diyan. Hindi mo ‘ko mapipilit.” - Soonyoung

"Pinagbigyan na kita sa carousel ah! Ako naman!" - Jihoon

"Eh ayaw ko nga sabi!" - Soonyoung

"Tch, wala ka ng magagawa," Hinila niya papalapit sa kaniya si Soonyoung. Walang nagawa si Soonyoung kung hindi sumama sa loob. Mahigpit ang pagkakapit ni Soonyoung sa braso ni Jihoon. Naririnig siya ni Jihoon na nagdadasal habang naglalakad sila. "Soonyoung, buksan mo nga mata mo! Paano ka mag-eenjoy?"

"Shh! Walang nakaka-enjoy dito, okay? Kapag ako nahimatay." Tinawanan siya ni Jihoon. "Wala namang nakakatakot o!" Pagkabukas ni Soonyoung ng mga mata niya, ginulat sila. Wala kang ibang maririnig kung hindi sigaw ni Soonyoung na abot hanggang labas.

Nagtaka si Jihoon kung anong hinahanap ni Soonyoung, maya-maya’t nakita niyang may hawak na stick. “Saan mo naman nahanap ‘yan?” Tanong niya. “Diyan lang.” Tawa lang ng tawa si Jihoon habang pinapanuod ang kaibigan na handang ihampas ang stick sa manggugulat.

"Soonyoung, ibaba mo na ‘yan." Hinigpitan ni Soonyoung ang pagkakahawak sa stick. “Ayaw.” Umirap si Jihoon at inalis ang pagkakahawak nito sa stick. "Kasama mo naman ako, bakit ka natatakot?" Napakalma naman niya ang kaibigan kahit papaano. Nagdadalawang-isip si Soonyoung kung hahawakan niya ang kamay ng kasama, napansin ito ni Jihoon kaya siya na mismong humawak dito. “Hindi mo ‘ko tutulak?” Ngumiti si Jihoon kay Soonyoung at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

Ilang saglit pa’t tanaw na nila ang pinto palabas. Akala nila’y tapos na ngunit mayroon pa pala.

—•—

Hindi pa rin tumitigil sa katatawa si Jihoon dahil sa nangyari sa loob kanina. Si Soonyoung naman nakahalukipkip at nakasimangot. "Hindi ka pa ba tapos?" Umiiyak na si Jihoon dahil sa sobrang tuwa. "H-hindi ko naman inakalang g-gagawin mo 'yun'"

Dahil sa sobrang takot ni Soonyoung, nagulat na lamang si Jihoon nang may marinig siya na sinundan ng matinding amoy. ‘Yung kuyang nanggulat sa kanila ang bumukas ng pinto para makalabas sila at... ang amoy.

Siniko ni Soonyoung si Jihoon. "O, tatawa ka na lang ba diyang buong gabi? Tara na kaya?"

"Sungit mo! Haha! O, saan na tayo?" - Jihoon

"Laro tayo doon!" - Soonyoung

Ilinabas ni Soonyoung wallet niya at kumuha ng anim na piso. Binigay niya kay Jihoon ang tatlo. "Sigurado ka gusto mong maglaro ng ganito? Bibihira lang manalo dito ah." Sabi ni Jihoon. "Aba, hindi mo yata alam Lee Jihoon na nanalo na ako ng isang plate set sa coin toss nung bata ako."

"Baka naawa lang sa'yo 'yung tao kaya pinagbigyan ka na." - Jihoon

"Hindi ka naniniwala? O sige, ganito. Kung sino 'yung makakakuha ng jackpot, may isa siyang wish doon sa natalo. Ano, deal?" Nag-isip muna ng matagal si Jihoon. "Hm, deal."

Nagdesisyon sila na si Soonyoung ang mauuna. Pumikit siya at hinipan ang hawak niyang piso. Nagbilang siya ng isa hanggang tatlo bago ito binato. "Oops, bokya." Sabi ni Jihoon. "May dalawa pa ako, Ji. Makukuha ko na 'yan." Inulit niya ang ginawa sa unang piso. Pumikit, hinipan ang barya at binato. Sa pangalawang pagkakataon, hindi dumugpa sa jackpot ang piso ni Soonyoung.

"Isa na lang, Mr. Plate Set." Ngayon, kinabahan na si Soonyoung. Hinigpitan niya ang pagkakahawak sa piso at pumikit, mas matagal kaysa kanina. Binulungan niya ang piso bago binato.

"Please, please, please." Bulong niya habang tinitignan ang piso na paikot-ikot at papalapit na sa jackpot at tumama sa linya na nakapalibot sa salitang "jackpot." Napanganga ang dalawa. Mabagal na pumalakpak si Jihoon. Tinapik niya ang bailkat ng kaibigan. "Okay lang 'yan. Nanalo ka naman ng plate set, Soonyoung." Yumuko si Soonyoung at bumuntong-hininga.

"Okay, fine. Ikaw na. Tignan natin." - Soonyoung

Kalmado lang si Jihoon. Pinaglalaruan niya ang piso habang nagiisip. Tinignan niya ng mabuti ang salitang jackpot. Ilang segundo pa't binato niya na ito.

"Jackpot!"

Tuwang-tuwa si Jihoon habang inaabot sa kaniya ng lalaki ang premyo niya — isang malaking teddy bear. "Ang galing mo, Jihoon!" Masayang bati ni Soonyoung. "Paano ba 'yan, may isang wish ako?"

"Ngayon mo na ba gagamitin?" - Soonyoung

"Hm, hinde. Sa ibang araw na lang." - Jihoon

“Okay! Tara na, kain muna tayo. Gutom na ako." - Soonyoung

\--

Halos lahat na yata ng stall, binilhan na nila kaya naisipan muna nilang umupo sandali. Nagpaalam si Jihoon para mag-banyo. Naiwan si Soonyoung na kumakain. Tumingin si Soonyoung sa teddy bear. Kinuha niya ito at ilinagay sa kandungan.

"Ang cute-cute mo naman~ May kamukha ka..." Napangiti siya nang maalala ang mukha ni Jihoon, punong-puno ng pagkain ang bibig at nakangiti na parang nawawala ang mga mata. "Hm, ano kayang pwedeng pangalan mo?" Hinaplos niya ang ulo ng teddy bear. Napapitik sa hangin si Soonyoung nang may maisip.

"Chichoon~ Ah, cutie!" Ilinagay niya sa tabi ang stuff toy. Ilang minuto na ang lumipas pero hindi pa rin bumabalik si Jihoon. "Chichoon, nasaan na kaya si Ji? Ang tagal naman yata niya."

Nagsimula nang mag-alala si Soonyoung para sa kaibigan. Hindi siya mapakali at laging tumitingin sa orasan. Tatlumpung minuto na siyang wala kaya tumayo si Soonyoung at hinanap si Jihoon.

"Nasaan ka na ba, Jihoon?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Pebrero 08, 20**_

Lalong dumami ang tao sa perya kaya nahirapan si Soonyoung sa paghahanap. Pagod na pagod na ang kaniyang mga paa sa kakatakbo ngunit, hindi pa rin siya sumusuko sa paghahanap kay Jihoon. Ang iniisip na lamang niya ay nagkasalisihan sila nito. Iniiwasan niyang isiping may masama nang nangyari sa kaniya.

Napatigil sa paglalakad si Soonyoung at tumayo ng tuwid. "Hindi naman ako iiwan ni Jihoon dito, diba?" Tumingin siya sa paligid niya at halos maluha sa nahagilap ng mata niya.

Naroon sa kabilang dulo ang taong kanina pa niya hanap-hanap. Walang sinayang na oras si Soonyoung, tumakbo siya papunta sa kaniya at niyakap ng mahigpit.

"S-soonyoung,"

Mala-eksena sa pelikula ang kanilang pagtatagpo. Sa dinami-rami ng tao rito, nagkita sila sa gitna at ngayo'y magkayakap na para bang may sariling mundo. Tinapik ni Jihoon ang likod ng kaibigan. Nababahala kung naririnig ni Soonyoung ang mabilis pagtibok ng puso niya.

"Pinag-alala mo ‘ko, bwisit ka." Yinakap pabalik ni Jihoon ang kaibigan at pumikit. "Hm, hello din sa'yo Soonyong." Sagot niya. "Kuya, sa inyo po ba ito?" Nakita ni Soonyoung na dala-dala ng isang batang babae si Chichoon kaya humiwalay muna sila sa yakap.

Kinuha ni Soonyoung ang stuff toy at lumuhod sa harap ng bata nang nakangiti. "Sa akin nga... Salamat." Tinapik niya ang ulo ng bata. "Sige po!"Tumayo na si Soonyoung at tumawa ng makitang nakanguso si Jihoon habang tinatanggal ang dumi sa kinakargang stuff toy. "Pinapabayaan mo lang 'tong napanalunan ko, eh ang hirap-hirap pa namang manalo doon." Pagrereklamo niya.

"Nabitawan ko lang si Chichoon! Hindi ko naman siya papabayaan." Sabi ni Soonyoung at tinulungan si Jihoon sa pagpapagpag. Tinignan naman siya ni Jihoon. "Chichoon?" Tumango ang binata. "Chichoon. Pinagsamang Ji tsaka Soon, kaso para cute pinalitan ko ng ch." Pagpapaliwanag niya. Hindi umimik si Jihoon at ngumiti.

"Nga pala, saan ka galing ha? Naikutan ko na buong perya, hindi kita nakita?" Tanong ni Soonyoung habang naglalakad. "Ang dami kaseng tao, ayun nawala ako. Hindi ko na mahanap kung saan tayo nakaupo. Sorry."

"Okay lang, ano ka ba? Ang mahalaga kasama na kita at 'saka... okay ka. Yun lang naman ang gusto ko." - Soonyoung

"T-talaga?" - Jihoon

"Oo naman. Bakit ko naman gugustuhing masaktan ang best friend ko diba?" - Soonyoung

_Aray._

"Ah... Haha. Oo nga naman." - Jihoon

Sino bang hindi mag-aalala sa kaibigan nila? Tama naman si Soonyoung kaya dapat hindi masaktan ni Jihoon.

Humikab si Soonyoung at napansin ito ni Jihoon. "Uwi na tayo?" Tanong niya.

"May gusto ka pa bang gawin?" - Soonyoung

Matagal bago sumagot si Jihoon. Sa totoo lang, marami pa siyang gustong gawin. Gusto niyang maranasang sumakay sa ferris wheel nang may kasama. Pero dahil alam niyang pagod na si Soonyoung, "Wala na. Uwi na tayo." Sagot ni Jihoon.

Naghintay sila ng taxi sa labas at agad din itong dumating. Sumakay na ang dalawa. Sinabi ni Jihoon ang address ni Soonyoung sa driver. Pagkatapos, lumingon siya sa kaibigan na nakapikit na ang mga mata't nakayuko habang nakayakap kay Chichoon.

Dahan-dahan niyang sinandal ang ulo ng kaibigan sa balikat niya para hindi ito magising. Tatanggalin na sana ni Jihoon ang kamay niya nang biglang hinawakan ito ni Soonyoung.

"Jihoon..." - Soonyoung

"Hm?" - Jihoon

"Huwag ka ng aalis ulit..." – Soonyoung

“Huwag kang mag-alala. Hindi na mauulit ‘yon.” Natulog ng mahimbing si Soonyoung nang magkahawak sila ng kamay ni Jihoon.

—•—

"Soonyoung, gising na." Mabilis naman siyang nagising. "Nandito na tayo." Bumaba sila ng sasakyan.

"Thank you, Ji." Sabi ni Soonyoung. "Thank you din, Soon." Inabot ni Jihoon ang mga pinamili nila kay Soonyoung at ngumiti bago pumasok ulit sa taxi. Kumaway siya mula sa loob at ganon din si Soonyoung.

"Sir, bagay na bagay po kayo." Sabi ng driver kay Jihoon. "Ah, hindi po kami, Manong. Magkaibigan lang po." Nahihiya niyang sagot. "Ganyan din po kami nagsimula ng misis ko."

"Hulaan ko, Sir. Hindi pa kayo umaamin ano?"

Nagulat si Jihoon kaya hindi siya nakasagot.

"Sabi ko na nga ba."

"P-paano n'yo po nasabi?” - Jihoon

"Halata po sa mga mata n'yo eh. Kitang-kita na mahal mo siya higit pa sa isang kaibigan."

"Ganon po ba..." – Jihoon

"Pareho lang sinasabi ng mga mata n'yo, Sir."

Ngumiti ng mapait si Jihoon.

"Hindi po kami pareho ng nararamdaman, Manong. May... iba po siyang nagugustuhan." – Jihoon

"Talaga, Sir? Hm... kung ganon, bakit kaya iba ang sinasabi ng mata niya?"

Napakunot ng noo si Jihoon at tumingin sa labas ng bintana.

Ilang beses na silang napagkamalang magkasintahan ni Soonyoung ngayon. Una, sa saleslady sa mall, pangalawa sa mga tindera ng food stall at pangatlo kay Manong driver. Iisa lang ang sinasabi nila na bagay sila ni Soonyoung at kitang-kita ang pagmamahal sa mga mata nila.

_Ganun ba talaga ang nakikita nila? Sana si Soonyoung makita rin niya._

Ilang sandali pa nakarating na rin siya sa tapat ng apartment niya. Nagbayad na siya sa driver at lumabas. Bago niya isinara ang pinto, may sinabi ang matanda. "Sir, huwag kayong matakot. Pag dumating na sa inyo, huwag nang papakawalan."

Kakatok sana si Jihoon sa gate ng bigla itong bumukas. "Walang matutulog hangga't walang nagkwekwento." Sabi ni Jeonghan. Tinawanan lamang siya ni Jihoon at dumiretso sa loob. "Aba, ganun na lang 'yon? Pagkatapos kong labanan 'yung antok ko?" Pagrereklamo ng nakatatanda.

Samantala, si Soonyoung ay hindi na makatulog. Nakahiga siya sa kama at nakatingin sa kisame. Tumagilid siya at kinausap ang stuff toy. "Tingin mo ba nakauwi na si Jihoon? Tawagin ko ba siya? Pero baka tulog na 'yon. Pero hindi naman niya ako tinext na nasa bahay na siya." Hindi na natiis ni Soonyoung at tinawagan ang kaibigan.

_"He-"_

"HI! JIHOON! NAKAUWI KA NA BA? NAKAKAISTORBO BA AKO? PATULOG KA NA BA? SORRY KUNG NAUDLOT TULOG MO DAHIL SA AKIN. NAISIPAN KO LANG TUMAWAG KASE HINDI KA PA NAGTETEXT NAG-AALALA LANG AKO. I MEAN HINDI NAMAN SA INIISIP KO NA BAKA”

_"Soonyoung."_

"BAKA MAY MASAMANG NANGYARI SA'YO OKAYA NAMAN NASIRAAN YUNG TAXI NA SINASAKYAN MO. GUSTO KO LANG TALAGA MASIGURADO NA OKAY KA KASE BAKA PATAYIN AKO NINA KUYA HAN-"

_"Kwon Soonyoung, huminahon ka nga."_

"..."

_"Nakauwi na ako. Itetext na nga sana kita kaso tumawag ka na."_

"Hehe, mabuti naman."

_"Hindi ka na makatulog?"_

Tumango si Soonyoung. Nakalimutan niya na kausap niya si Jihoon sa cellphone at hindi niya makikita iyon.

_"Inom kang gatas."_

"Tapos na."

_"Hm, gusto mo bang magkwentuhan muna hanggang sa makatulog ka?"_

"Kung okay lang? Baka inaantok ka na..."

_"Hindi, ayos lang."_

"Okay! So anong gusto mong pag-usapan natin?"

_"Anything under the sun- ay moon pala kase gabi na."_

"Oh! Speaking of moon, naaalala mo pa ba nung dapat magstastargazing tayo noon?"

_"Paano ko naman makakalimutan 'yung araw na 'yon, Kwon Soonyoung? Eh, 'yun yung araw na pumunta-punta pa tayo sa tuktok ng isang bundok para lang maulanan ha?"_

"Sino naman kaseng mag-aakalang uulan diba?"

_"Hm, siguro lahat. Puno kaya ng ulap 'yung langit! Pinipilit mo pa nga noon na lilitaw din sila pero sa huli, lumitaw patak ng ulan."_

"Okay, okay. Ako na may kasalanan. Gusto ko lang naman maging special 'yung araw na 'yon dahil tinulungan mo akong mag-audition sa dance club..."

_"Sabi ko naman sa'yo, kasama lang kita sobrang special na 'yun."_

Napangiti si Soonyoung sa sinabi ni Jihoon sa kabilang linya. Yinakap niya si Chichoon ng mahigpit.

_"Ang daya, ikaw kasama ni Chichoon samantalang ako nakakuha sa kaniya. Hmp."_

"Aw, nagseselos ka ba dahil katabi ko si Chihoon o nagseselos ka kay Chichoon dahil katabi niya ako?"

_"..."_

"KINIKILIG SI JIHOONIE~! IKAW AH! SABI KO NA NGA BA!"

_"Hinde ah..."_

"Okay lang 'yan Jihoon! Gusto mo pumunta pa ako diyan para tabihan ka namin ni Chichoon."

_"Heh, ayaw kitang katabi! Si Chichoon lang gusto ko."_

"Aw... sakit naman sa kokoro. Bakit ayaw mo naman ako makatabi, Jihoonie?"

_"Ayokong magising ng may mga pasa. Para kang nagkakarate pag natutulog, kawawa naman si Chichoon ko."_

"Chichoon mo? Chichoon ko 'to eh!"

_"Shh! Chichoon ko 'yan."_

"Hinde, chichoon ko nga. Ako nga nagpangalan sa kaniya eh."

_"Excuse me, kaya nga nabuo ang chichoon dahil may chi na galing sa pangalan ko kaya may karapatan din ako kay chichoon."_

"Edi kase, chichoon natin. Chichoon nating dalawa. Tutal, hindi mabubuo ang chichoon kung wala ang pangalan natin."

_"Tch. Fine. Basta papahiram mo sa akin si Chichoon ko-"_

"Natin. Chichoon natin, Ji."

_"Chichoon natin."_

"*humikab*"

_"Effective naman palang pampatulog ‘yung pag-aaway natin?"_

"Mhm. Proven and Tested."

_"Tulog ka na, Soonyoung. Good night~"_

"Good night, Ji~ Thank you for today. I had fun."

_"Glad to hear that."_

"Sleep well, Ji!!"

_"Bye Nyong!"_

"Bye Ji!"

Sabay nilang pinatay ang tawag. Nakangiti si Soonyoung at tinabi ang cellphone niya. Niyakap si Chichoon at natulog ng mahimbing. Ganun din si Jihoon. Nakangiti habang pinagmamasdan ang wallpaper ng cellphone niya, ang picture nilang dalawa ni Soonyoung kanina. Pinatay na niya ang ilaw at natulog.


	15. Chapter 15

_Pebrero 10, 20**_

Sabi nila kapag sobrang saya, may kapalit na lungkot.

Umagang-umaga nakasimangot si Jihoon habang pinagmamasdan ang kaibigan na kasama si Wonwoo. Nakaupo siya ngayon sa bench sa ilalim ng puno habang sila Soonyoung at Wonwoo ay naghahabulan. Hindi nga rin niya alam bakit sila naghahabulan kahit tirik na tirik ang araw. Sumabay kase si Wonwoo sa dalawa dahil vacant din daw niya.

Nahabol ni Wonwoo si Soonyoung at yinakap para hindi na tumakbo pa. Napairap si Jihoon. Tumingin siya sa orasan niya. 20 minutes na silang naghahabulan _. Hindi ba sila napapagod? Ako napapagod sa kanila._

"Soonyoung!" Tawag ni Jihoon. Humiwalay naman ang dalawa sa yakap. Lumapit sila kay Jihoon. "Bakit, Ji?" Tanong ni Soonyoung. Inabutan sila ng tubig ni Jihoon. "Para kayong mga bata." _Tapos ano ako? Tagapag-alaga?_

"Ito kasing si Soonyoung, ayaw pa ibalik libro ko." Siniko ni Wonwoo si Soonyoung. Tumawa ang binata at siniko pabalik si Wonwoo. "Ayaw mo rin namang ibalik 'yung cellphone ko ah!"

"Ah, nagugutom na ako." - Wonwoo

"Ako rin..." - Soonyoung

Tinaas ni Jihoon ang kilay niya. "Ba't hindi kayo bumili?" Tanong niya sa dalawa. Ah, b-baka kase mawalan tayo ng upuan, Ji. Sayang naman, presko dito.” Alam na ni Jihoon kung saan ‘to patungo. "Ako na lang, diyan muna kayo ni Jihoon." Hinila ni Soonyoung si Wonwoo. "Won, ako na lang. Mukhang mahaba 'yung pila sa canteen. Dito na lang kayo."

_Pasahan na naman kayo?_

Tumayo si Jihoon. Ilinahad ang palad sa dalawa. "Akin na bayad, ako na lang bibili. Wala namang mangyayari kung mag-aaway lang kayo diyan." Wala naman siyang ibang maisip na paraan para takasan ang dalawa 'to. "Heto, Ji. Isang flying saucer tsaka iced tea na rin." Binigay ni Soonyoung ang bayad niya. Si Wonwoo nagdadalawang isip pa kung magpapabili siya.

"Um... ano na lang, siomai tsaka gulaman sana." Linagay niya ang bayad sa palad ni Jihoon. "Yun lang? Wala na?" Tumango ang dalawa. "Thanks, Ji! 'Da best ka talaga."

_Sus, neknek mo._

Ngumiti ng pilit si Jihoon. Kinuha ang gamit at pumunta sa canteen mag-isa. Napapikit na lamang siya nang makita ang pilang abot hanggang sa labas. _Haha, ang saya-sayang magpakabayani._

Pagkatapos magtiis ng ilang oras, makaka-order na rin siya. "Ate, isa pong flying saucer tsaka iced tea. Pati siomai tsaka gulaman."

"Ah, sa kabila ang pila ng siomai tsaka gulaman." Tumingin si Jihoon sa tinuturo ng babae. Hindi pa pala tapos ang paghihirap niya. Pipila na naman siya. "A-ah... sige po." Pagkakuha ng binili, huminga siya ng malalim. "Panindigan mo na ang pagiging bayani, self." Wala na siyang magawa kaya pumila ulit siya.

Habang nakatayo, nagulat si Jihoon nang may makabunggo sa kaniya kaya nabuhos ang iced tea sa uniporme niya. Kung nakakamatay lang ang tingin, kanina pa nakahandusay ang lalaking nakatama sa kaniya. "Sorry po, sorry." Sisigawan sana siya ni Jihoon pero agad siyang tumakbo palayo. "Bwisit naman, matangkad nga tanga naman." Galit niyang saad.

_Makita ko lang 'yung lalaking yon, yari siya sa akin._

—•—

"Jihoon!" Linapitan nina Soonyoung at Wonwoo si Jihoon. Inabot sakanila ni Jihoon ang pinamili. "Mahaba ba pili sa canteen?" Tanong ni Soonyoung pagkatapos uminom ng iced tea.

"Hinde. Napakaikli lang. Sobrang ikli.” Sarkastikong sagot ni Jihoon. "Anong nangyari diyan?" Tinuro niya ang mantsa sa uniporme ng kaibigan. "Ah, may tanga-tangang bumunggo sa'kin." Tumango si Soonyoung at nagpatuloy sa pagkwekwento kay Wonwoo.

_Wala man lang "thank you?" Thank you, Jihoon. Thank you sa pagiging martyr._

Bumuntong-hininga ito at 'saka umalis. Hindi na siya nagpaalam sa dalawa, hindi naman daw siya pinapansin kaya bakit pa? Vacant time naman nila kaya naisipan muna niyang magpahangin sa rooftop ng building.

"Kapag nandiyan si Wonwoo, parang hindi na niya ako kilala. Parang hindi na niya ako nakikita." Bulong ni Jihoon sa sarili. Masakit para sa kaniya na kalimutan na lamang siya ni Soonyoung kapag nariyan na si Wonwoo sa tabi niya. Kahit sino naman masasaktan, hindi ba?

"Nangawit na nga paa ko, nabuhusan pa sa uniform. Tapos kahit simpleng thank you, wala?" Paakyat siya ngayon ng hadgan papunta sa rooftop. Napansin naman niyang nakabukas na ang pinto doon.

Tinulak niya ng bahagya ang pinto ng rooftop at nanlaki ang mga mata niya. Isang matangkad na binata ang nakatayo sa dulo at nakataas ang dalawang kamay. Binitawan ni Jihoon ang bag na dala at sumigaw ng malakas. "Kuya! Huwag!"

Nagulat naman ang binata kaya nawalan siya ng balanse. Mabuti na lang at mabilis si Jihoon kaya nahawakan niya ang kamay ng lalaki bago pa mahulog. Yun nga lang, hamak na mas mabigat ang lalaki sa kaniya kaya nahirapan si Jihoon. "Tulong! Tulong!" Sigaw ng lalaki.

"E-eto n-nga diba... h-hinihila kita." Ginamit ni Jihoon ang buong lakas para mahila pataas ang lalaki. "Kuya, ayoko pang mamatay. Tulungan mo ‘ko. Nakakatakot!”

"H-huwag ka ngang m-malikot!" Sigaw ni Jihoon. Ilang saglit pa, nahila na ni Jihoon pataas ang binata. Lumuhod ang matangkad na lalaki sa harap ni Jihoon at yinakap ang mga binti niya. "Salamat, salamat, salamat." Mangiyak-iyak na saad ng lalaki. Umirap si Jihoon. "Tumayo ka nga diyan." Sumunod ang lalaki. Nanlaki ang mga mata nila nang mamukhaan ang isa’t isa.

"S-sandale... ikaw-" Tumalikod ang lalaki. Sinubukang alalahanin ni Jihoon kung saan ba niya nakita ang lalaking ito. Nang maalala, hinarap niya ang lalaki sa kaniya.

"Hoy, ikaw 'yung matangkad na bumunggo sa akin!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Pebrero 10, 20**_

"Kuya, huwag naman po gan'to." Pagmamakaawa ng matangkad na binatang nakatali sa upuan. Tinali siya rito ni Jihoon habang siya naman nakasandal sa pader, tinitignan ang lalaki. "Tignan mo nga 'tong mantsa na 'to. Wala pa naman akong dalang extra." Galit na saad ni Jihoon.

"S-sorry! Maawa po kayo.”" Nakaisip naman ng plano si Jihoon. "Alam ko na!" Dahan-dahan niyang linapitan ang binata na mukhang alam na ang binabalak ni Jihoon. "Gusto mong kunin uniform ko? Tapos... iiwanan mo ako dito ng nakahubad?!" Natatakot na saad ng lalaki.

"Ang galing mo naman." Ngumisi si Jihoon. Hahawakan na sana ni Jihoon ang uniform ng binata nang magsalita ito. "May jacket ako!" Tinaas ni Jihoon ang kilay. "Pwede ko namang pahiram jacket ko sa'yo eh! Matatakpan naman 'yung mantsa diyan."

"O, good idea. Pero sayang naman 'yung plano ko kanina." – Jihoon

"N-nasa bag ko 'yung jacket!" - Mingyu

Tumingin sa paligid si Jihoon at nakita ang bag sa gilid. Kinuha niya ito at binuksan. "Grabe, dala mo yata buong bahay mo." Sabi ni Jihoon habang kinakalkal ito. "Kunin mo na 'yung jacket. Kahit ibalik mo na lang next week, next month, next year! Basta pakawalan mo na ako dito." Pagmamakaawa ng lalaki. Sinuot ni Jihoon ang jacket. Dahil mas matangkad sa kaniya ang lalaki, nagmukhang oversized para kay Jihoon ang denim jacket na iyon.

"Pwede mo na ba 'kong pakawalan dito?"

"Eh, aalis na sana ako pero kawawa ka naman." Tinanggal na ni Jihoon ang pagkakatali niya. Kinuha ng binata ang mga gamit at itinabi. Akala ni Jihoon aalis na ito pero umupo lang siya sa dulo kung saan siya tumayo kanina. Lumapit si Jihoon sa kaniya at tumabi.

"O, ba't di ka pa umalis?"

"Baka tumalon ka bigla." - Jihoon

"Ano naman ngayon?"

"Baka multuhin mo ako, nasa akin pa naman jacket mo." - Jihoon

"Tsk."

"Tsaka, bakit ka tatalon kung takot sa heights?" - Jihoon

"Hindi naman ako tatalon."

"Eh anong ginagawa mo kanina?" – Jihoon

"Nagpapahangin!"

"Bakit nakatayo ka pa? Kahit sinong makakakita sa’yo, aakalaing magpapakamatay ka." - Jihoon

"Muntik na nga akong matuluyan dahil sa’yo.”

“Ah, gusto mong matuluyan talaga? Tulak kita eh."

Tumawa silang dalawa.

"Mingyu," inabot ng binata ang kamay kay Jihoon. Agad naman itong hinawakan ni Jihoon at nakipagkamay. "Jihoon."

"Teka, parang narinig ko na 'yung pangalan mo." - Mingyu

"Talaga? Ganun na ba ako kasikat?" - Jihoon

"Sira." - Mingyu

"Saan mo naman narinig?" - Jihoon

"Sa kaibigan ko." - Mingyu

"O? Bakit naman ako nabanggit ng kaibigan mo?" - Jihoon

"Yung kaibigan niya kaibigan ka raw." - Mingyu

"Sino 'yung kaibigan niya?" - Jihoon

"Kalimutan ko na pangalan eh. Basta natatandaan ko lang 'yung mga kwento niya tungkol sa kaniya. Lagi niyang nababanggit eh." - Mingyu

"Crush niya ba kaibigan ko?" - Jihoon

"Hm, hindi ko nga rin alam eh. Ang labo niya. Hindi ko alam ano talagang nararamdaman niya.” Napalingon si Jihoon kay Mingyu.

"Siya ba dahilan ba't ka nandito?" Tumango si Mingyu. Hinagod ni Jihoon ang likod ng nakababata. "Naiinis nga ako sa sarili ko. Hindi ko magawang tanungin sa kaniya kung ano ba talaga kami. Para naman malinaw sa aming dalawa."

"Sabi mo kaibigan mo siya." - Jihoon

"Yun na nga 'yung masakit. Kaibigan. Pero may magkaibigan bang nag-i-i love you?" – Mingyu

“Wow.” - Jihoon

"Ikaw ba, tingin mo gusto niya rin ako? Hindi sa bilang kaibigan. Higit pa doon." - Mingyu

"Alam mo, siya lang makakasagot niyan. Pero paano niya sasagutin kung hindi ka naman nagtatanong? Siguro naghihintayan lang kayo. Hinihintay ka rin niyang magtanong habang hinihintay mo naman siyang sabihin sa'yo. Tingin mo ba may mangyayari kung walang gagalaw sa inyo?" - Jihoon

Umiling si Mingyu.

"Ayun, alam mo naman pala eh. Gusto mo bang tumagal kayo ng ganiyan? Gusto mong mag-settle sa hindi sigurado? Sa walang label? Lahat na ngayon may label, Mingyu." - Jihoon

"Grabe, Jihoon. Tagos sa puso. Pwede ka nang maging life coach.” - Mingyu

"Base on experience lang 'no." - Jihoon

"O, wala rin kayong label?" Dahil sa gulat, sinuntok ni Jihoon si Mingyu sa braso.

"Aray ko! Kamag-anak mo ba si Manny Pacquiao?" Tinawanan lamang siya ng nakatatanda. "Ah, hulaan ko. Hindi ka pa umaamin sa best friend mo?" Hindi sumagot si Jihoon at napaiwas ng tingin.

"Sabi ko na nga ba. Ang galing ko talaga." - Mingyu

"Tch, nakakachamba ka lang." Lumapit si Mingyu kay Jihoon at inakbayan siya.

"Jihoon, ako naman magsasampal sa'yo ng katotohanan. Para sa'yo rin 'yung mga sinabi mo eh. Kung hindi mo ipapaalam sa kaniya, malalaman ba niya? Malay mo naghihintayan din kayo." - Mingyu

"May iba siyang gusto, Mingyu. Siya 'yung hihintayin 'non. Nagpapatulong pa nga para sa 14. Kaya bilang kaibigan niya, bakit ako masasaktan sa ikasasaya niya?" - Jihoon

"Anong mawawala kapag umamin ka? Wala diba?” - Mingyu

"Meron, yung pagkakaibigan namin. Paano kung-" - Jihoon

"Sabi nga nila, take the risk or lose a chance. Bakit hindi mo subukang lumuban? Paano kung hindi naman nawala ‘yung pagkakaibigan n’yo, ‘diba?” – Mingyu

Agad nag-sink in kay Jihoon lahat ng sinabi ni Mingyu. Puro negatibong pangyayari ang iniisip niya kapag umamin siya at hindi ang kabaliktaran nito. Paano kung tama si Mingyu? Paano kung... pwede pa?

"Salamat, Mingyu."

"Salamat din, Jihoon."

—•—

Napagdesisyunan nilang umalis na sa rooftop dahil oras na. Masaya silang nagkwekwentuhan habang naglalakad sa hallway. Napatigil si Jihoon nang makita si Soonyoung at Wonwoo, hindi kalayuan mula sa kinatatayuan nila ni Mingyu. Lumapit sila kina Mingyu at Jihoon. Ngayon, magkaharap ang apat.

"Saan ka pumunta? Hindi ka man lang nagpaalam sa'min na aalis ka." Nakakapangilabot ang boses ni Soonyoung. Kita sa mga mata niya ang galit.

"Pumunta lang ako sa rooftop para magpahangin." Sabi ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo. "Tinanong ko ba?" Napayuko ang nakababata.

"Jihoon, tinatanong kita diba?" — Soonyoung

"Soonyoung, narinig mo naman sii Gyu, magkasama kami." — Jihoon

"Siya ba tinanong ko?" — Soonyoung

Nagulat si Jihoon nang hawakan ni Soonyoung ang pupulsuhan niya at hinila siya palayo. "H-hoy! Soonyoung. Bitawan mo nga ako!" Nasasaktan na si Jihoon dahil sa higpit ng pagkakahawak ni Soonyoung pero hindi siya pinapansin nito. "Kwon Soonyoung!" Sigaw ni Jihoon. Napatigil si Soonyoung at humarap kay Jihoon. "Ano bang problema mo?"

"Ikaw!" Sigaw pabalik ni Soonyoung.


	17. Chapter 17

_Pebrero 10, 20**_

Tahimik.

Walang may lakas ng loob para magsalita. Hindi pa rin sila nakakapagusap ng maayos simula nang magsigawan sila. Ngayon, naglalakad ang dalawa papunta sa terminal.

Hindi alam ni Jihoon kung anong ginawa niyang mali para sigawan siya ni Soonyoung nang ganon sa harap ng maraming tao. Samantala, hindi makakuha ng tamang timing si Soonyoung para humingi ng patawad sa kaniya.

Sabay silang tumigil sa paglalakad at humarap sa isa't isa.

"Jihoon."

"Soonyoung."

Napatahimik ulit ang dalawa. Hindi nila alam kung sinong unang magsasalita. "Ikaw muna, Ji." Nakayukong saad ni Soonyoung. Nakakita naman sila ng upuan kaya doon muna sila.

"Anong problema? Bakit mo nasabi 'yon?" Hindi makatingin sa kaniya si Soonyoung. "Ano..." Hinintay siya ni Jihoon magsalita pero tinikom ulit ni Soonyoung ang bibig niya. "Ah, pagkatapos mo akong sigawan, hindi mo naman ako sasagutin ngayon? Ano, ganon ba kalala nagawa ko?”

Nakakuyom na ang kamao ni Jihoon. Ilang beses niya sinubukang tanungin si Soonyoung kung ano bang problema niya pero hindi siya pinapansin. Kung kanina may natitira pa siyang pasensiya, ngayon kakaunti na lamang. "Hindi... hindi naman sa ganon."

"Eh ano? Bakit hindi mo masabi?" - Jihoon

"Heto na nga diba..." - Soonyoung

"Sige, sabihin mo." - Jihoon

"Dapat nagpaalam ka man lang na aalis ka. Hindi 'yung mukha kaming tanga ni Won na naghahanap sa'yo. Tapos makikita ka pa namin na-“ - Soonyoung

"Kayo? Nagmukha kayong tanga?" - Jihoon

"Patapusin mo muna ako, Ji-" - Soonyoung

"Hinde. Sino kayang mas nagmukhang tanga sa ating tatlo? Eh ako nga 'tong halos malimutan n'yo na kasama n'yo ko eh! Maliban na lang kung may gusto kayo kase sa akin n’yo papabili, papakuha.” - Jihoon

"Jihoon-" - Soonyoung

"Tapos kayo pa yung nagmukhang tanga? Soonyoung naman! Umalis ako kase parang wala rin naman sa inyo. Hindi n'yo naman ako kailangan." - Jihoon

"LEE JIHOON." Napatigil si Jihoon nang tinaasan siya ng boses ni Soonyoung. May ilang dumaraan na tumingin sa kanila pero wala silang pakialam sa mga ito.

"Kung ganon nararamdaman mo, bakit hindi mo sinabi sa'kin? Edi sana alam ko!" - Soonyoung

"O tapos? Pag nalaman mo? Sasabihin mo hindi ako masaya para sa inyo ni Wonwoo? Hindi ba 'yan naman gusto mo? Makasama si Wonwoo? Kaya okay lang na kalimutan mo ‘ko.” - Jihoon

"Yan yung problema sa'yo. Akala mo alam mo lahat. Jihoon, hindi mo pa nga natatanong sa'kin may sagot ka na diyan sa utak mo. Ganon ba tingin mo sa'kin? Para mo na ring sinabing wala akong kwentang kaibigan-" - Soonyoung

"O, 'tamo! Ikaw rin eh! May sinabi ba akong ganon?"- Jihoon

"Ganun 'yung pinaparating mo!" - Soonyoung

"Hinde, ganun naiisip mo!" - Jihoon

"Ano bang problema mo?" - Soonyoung

"O, ngayon ako yung may problema? Ikaw nga 'tong pasigaw-sigaw kanina-" - Jihoon

"Sumisigaw ka rin!" - Soonyoung

"Sino bang nauna?!" - Jihoon

"Alam mo, nagsasayang na lang tayo ng oras. Mabuti pa umuwi na lang tayo. Mag-usap na lang tayo ‘pag ‘di na mainit ulo mo. At hindi kita susuyuin kase nakakasawa na! Nakakasawa na, Jihoon!” - Soonyoung

Napatahimik si Jihoon. "Sobra ka na, ah." Nangingilid na ang luha sa mata ni Jihoon. "O, ako na naman sobra ngayon? Ako na lang lagi." Sabi ni Soonyoung. Tumayo si Jihoon at pinunasan ang mga luha. "Uwi na 'ko." Sabi niya tsaka naglakad palayo. Pinagmasdan siya ni Soonyoung na tumawag ng tricycle. Sumakay si Jihoon nang hindi man lang tumingin sa kaniya.

"Shit, Soonyoung. Anong ginawa mo?" Tanong niya sa sarili. Yumuko siya at hinila ang buhok niya. Napahilamos siya ng mukha gamit ang palad. Napansin niyang naiwan ni Jihoon ang wallet sa upuan. Tumayo si Soonyoung at tumawag din ng tricycle. Sinabi niya ang address ni Jihoon at sumakay na.

Tinignan niya ang wallet ni Jihoon at nakita ang larawan niya noong bata pa lamang siya. Napangiti siya ng mapait habang tinitignan iyon. "Nasa kaniya pa rin pala." Kinuha niya ang sariling wallet at pinagdugtong ito at nabuo ang larawan nilang dalawa.

Hindi nagtagal, nakarating na rin si Soonyoung sa tapat ng apartment ni Jihoon. Mula sa kinatatayuan niya, rinig na rinig ang sagutan ng driver at ni Jihoon. Nagbayad muna si Soonyoung bago lumapit kay Jihoon.

"Kuya, please. Saglit lang. Pauwi na rin 'yung kaibigan ko." Pagmamakaawa ni Jihoon sa galit na driver. Nagulat siya nang makita si Soonyoung na nag-abot ng bayad sa matanda. "Kuya, ito po. Pasensiya na. Nakalimutan niya kase 'yung wallet niya." Paliwanag ni Soonyoung. Umalis na ang nagtritricycle. Umiwas ng tingin si Jihoon.

Inabot ni Soonyoung ang wallet na agad kinuha ni Jihoon. "Good-" Napapikit siya ng masaraduhan ng gate ng kaibigan. "Night." Bumuntong-hininga si Soonyoung at naglakad pauwi.

Samantala, pagkapasok ni Jihoon agad siyang naghilamos. Pagkatapos, kinuha niya ang cellphone at itetext sana si Soonyoung pero naalala niyang hindi pala sila nag-uusap. Humiga siya sa kama at tinakpan ang mukha gamit ang unan.

"Ah, bakit ba ako nakokonsensya?" Tanong niya sa sarili. Hindi naman niya sinasadyang sabihin ang mga 'yon kay Soonyoung. Sadyang nagulat lang talaga siya sa mga sinabi sa kaniya.

Tinanggal ni Jihoon ang unan at umupo. "Nakauwi na kaya 'yon?"

—•—

"O, Nyong. Anong nangyari sa’yo?" Tanong ni Seungcheol sa kaibigan na kararating lang. Binaba ni Soonyoung ang bag at humiga sa sofa. Napakunot ng noo si Seungcheol. Pinatay niya ang telebisyon at nagtungo sa kusina para kuhanan ng baso ng tubig si Soonyoung.

"Nyong, tubig o." Umupo si Soonyoung at kinuha ang baso. Tumabi ang nakatatanda sa kaniya. Tahimik lamang si Seungcheol na naghihintay para ikwento ni Soonyoung ang nangyari.

"Kuya Cheol, napakasama kong kaibigan." Sabi ni Soonyoung at umiyak. Yinakap siya ni Seungcheol at hinagod ang likod. "Sino naman nagsabi 'yan?"

"W-wala... pero nasaktan ko si Jihoon." - Soonyoung

"Hm? Paano?" - Seungcheol

"Nasigawan ko siya. Tapos kanina dapat mag-uusap kami p-pero mali 'yung nasabi ko, nagalit tuloy s-siya.” Soonyoung

"Tapos?" - Seungcheol

"Hindi ko namalayan nasasaktan ko na pala siya sa mga nasabi ko... s-sabi ko nakakasawa na siya. Pero hindi totoo ‘yun. Masyado akong nadala sa galit.” - Soonyoung

"Kung ako si Jihoon, masasaktan din ako. Pero naiintindahn ko namang parehong mainit ulo n’yo." - Seungcheol

"S-sorry Kuya Cheol." - Soonyoung

"O, bakit ka sakin nagpapasorry? Hindi para sa’kin ‘yung sorry na ‘yan, Nyong.” - Seungcheol

"Pero baka galit pa siya. Bibigyan ko muna siya ng oras, Kuya." - Soonyoung

"Hm, sige. Palamigin n'yo muna mga ulo n'yo. 'Saka na kayo mag-usap. Okay?" – Seungcheol

"Thank you, Kuya." Humiwalay si Soonyoung sa yakap at pinunasan ang luha niya. "Nga pala, Nyong. Bakit ka nagalit sa kaniya?"

"Umalis kase siya ng walang paalam. Hinanap namin siya ni Wonwoo tapos nakasalubong namin siya na may kasamang lalaki na mukhang kapre. Pinahiram pa ng jacket si Jihoon. May dala rin naman akong jacket dapat sa akin na lang siya humiram." - Soonyoung.

"Okay.. so saan nga?" - Seungcheol

"Dahil umalis si Jihoon nang walang paalam?" - Soonyoung

"Hindi ka sigurado?" - Seungcheol

"Sigurado?” - Soonyoung

"Parang mas galit ka pa na nakita mo si Jihoon na kasama 'yung lalaking sinasabi mo eh." - Seungcheol

"Oo." Bulong ni Soonyoung pero narinig ito kaagad ni Seungcheol. Napatakip ng bibig si Seungcheol. "S-sandali, hindi sa ganon Kuya-"

"Bakit ka galit doon? Ha?"

"Hindi-"

"Nagseselos ka ba, ha?!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Pebrero 11, 20**_

Nasa library ngayon si Jihoon at busy sa pagbabasa. Tapos na ang klase nila pero naisipan niyang tumambay muna dito. Hindi naman sa may iniiwasan siya pero parang ganun na nga.

Nakakapanibago para kay Jihoon. Hindi siya sanay na walang nangungulit sa kaniya. Madalas, naiinis siya kay Soonyoung pero kahit ganon, hinahanap-hanap pa rin niya ito. Parang hindi kumpleto ang araw niya kapag wala ang kaibigan.

Gayon din kay Soonyoung, hindi siya sanay na walang iniinis at walang nagagalit sa kaniya. Gustuhin niya mang lapitan si Jihoon para magpasorry, hindi niya magawa dahil baka galit pa ito sa kaniya. Sa tuwing nagsasalubong ang dalawa, iiwas sila at maglalakad sa magkaibang direksyon.

Nagulat naman si Jihoon nang tumunog ang cellphone niya. Agad niyang sinagot dahil tumingin sa kaniya ng masama ang librarian.

"Hello, Kuya Han?"

_"Jihoon! Tapos na classes mo?"_

"Mhm.

_"Oh~ so, pauwi ka na?"_

"Tumambay lang muna ako dito sa library, Kuya. Aalis na rin ako. Bakit?"

_"Nasa park ako malapit sa uni. Punta ka rito, libre kita!"_

"Anong okasyon? Tapos na birthday natin... malayo pa birthday ni Kuya Cheol. Hindi n'yo naman monthsary-"

_"Ano ka ba? Hindi ba pwedeng namimiss ko lang Jihoonie ko~"_

"Uh... magkasama tayo isang bahay?"

_"Ayaw mo ba? O, sige. Huwag na. Sayang naman 'tong coke na binili ko. Bigay ko na lang kay-"_

"Papunta na ako, Kuya Han. Wait mo 'ko diyan."

_"Yehey! See you, Jihoon! Ingat ka."_

Pinatay na ni Jihoon ang tawag. Kinuha niya ang mga gamit at lumabas ng library. Habang pababa sa hagdan, nakasalubong niya si Soonyoung. Pareho silang tumigil.

"Sige, Kuya. Papunta na ‘ko." Sabi ni Soonyoung sa kausap niya sa cellphone habang nakatingin kay Jihoon. Bahagyang ngumiti si Soonyoung kay Jihoon. Ngumiti rin pabalik si Jihoon at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

_Pauwi na ba siya?_ Tanong ni Soonyoung sa sarili. Kaniya sanang susundan si Jihoon ngunit hindi na niya ito tinuloy. Si Jihoon naman, nagtataka kung bakit nasa eskwelahan pa si Soonyoung. _Sinong kikitain niya?_

Tumunog ulit ang cellphone niya.

_"Jihoooon!! Nasaan ka na ba??"_

"Kuya Han, wala pang twenty minutes nung tumawag ka. Palabas pa lang ako ng uni."

_"Ih. Ang tagaaaaaal. Nilalamok na ako dito eh."_

"Bakit ba kase sa park pa? Pwede naman tayo magpadeliver sa bahay?"

_"Ayoko! Nakakasawa na sa bahay eh. Dalian mo naaaaa."_

"Okay, okay."

_"Pag wala ka pa dito pagkatapos ng fifteen minutes, pamimigay ko na 'to."_

Napailing si Jihoon nang matapos ang tawag. Pakiramdam niya, wala sa park si Jeonghan dahil naririnig niya ang tawa ni Seungcheol sa background. Kahit nagdadalawang isip, pumunta pa rin si Jihoon. Tinawagan niya si Jeonghan nang makarating siya pero hindi siya sumasagot. "Sabi ko na nga bang nantritrip lang si Kuya Han."

Tatalikod na sana siya nang mahagilap niya si Soonyoung sa malayo. Napakunot siya ng noo at lumapit sa kaniya.

"Buti nandito ka?"

"Buti nandito ka?"

Sabay nilang saad. Natahimik sila ng ilang segundo.

"Ikaw muna."

"Ikaw muna."

Natawa sila nang nagsabay ulit sila. Sinenyasan ni Jihoon na mauna na si Soonyoung. "Tinawagan ako ni Kuya Cheol. May ipapapick up siya sa akin 'don sa kaibigan niya..."

"Oh... tinawagan ako ni Kuya Han. Manlilibre raw. Pero hindi na siya sumagot." Napagtanto naman nila ang ginawa ng dalawang nakatatanda. Tumawa sila at umupo. "Kamusta?" Tanong ni Soonyoung kay Jihoon. “Ayos lang." Tumango si Soonyoung. "Mabuti naman."

"U-um, Ji. I'm sorry." - Soonyoung

"Okay lang. Okay na 'yun." - Jihoon

"Hindi totoo ‘yung sinabi ko... hindi totoong nakakasawa ka. Sadyang nadala lang ako ng galit kaya... sorry.” - Soonyoung

"I'm sorry too. Hindi ko napigilan sarili ko. I should've listen to you first." - Jihoon

"So, okay na tayo?" - Soonyoung

Nginitian siya ni Jihoon at tumango. Hinila siya ni Soonyoung papalapit sa kaniya at niyakap. "Namiss kita, Ji." Sabi ni Soonyoung. Hindi sumagot si Jihoon. Humiwalay sila sa yakap. “At dahil diyan, kith mo nga ‘ko!”

Binatukan naman siya ni Jihoon. "Ang dami mong alam. Tara na nga! Uwi na tayo. Magluluto na lang ako ng ramen.” Kinuha ni Soonyoung ang kamay ni Jihoon at hinawakan ito habang sila’y naglalakad.


	19. Chapter 19

_Pebrero 12, 20**_

Miyerkules ngayon kaya naman nasa kaniya-kaniyang club ang mga estudyante. Si Jihoon naman kakagaling lang sa banyo. Late na siya sa club pero kalmado pa rin siyang nagpalakad papunta sa room. Tumunog ang cellphone niya at sinagot ang tawag ng presidente ng club.

"Hello?"

_"HOY JIHOON IKAW NASAAN KA NA BA HA? ALAM MO IKAW NA LANG HINIHINTAY DITO! ANONG GAGAWIN NAMIN DITO KUNG WALA KA HA?"_

"Huminga?"

_"HUMI- KUMUHA NGA KAYONG TUBIG. BAKA MAATAKE AKO SA PUSO BIGLA."_

"Ayan, galit na galit kase."

_"ABA SINO BA NAMANG HINDI MAGAGALIT? IKAW NGA 'TONG MAG-HOHOST NG MEETING TAPOS IKAW YUNG WALA HA? ANONG ORAS NA JIHOON, ANONG ORAS NA?"_

"11:34."

_"PAHIRAM N'YO NGA AKO NG PAMAYPAY. BAKIT ANG INIT?!"_

"Alam mo, huminahon ka na lang diyan. Papunta na 'ko. Nasa may dance room na nga ak-"

Nakita ni Jihoon ang siwang sa pinto ng dance room. Hindi ito nakasara ng maayos at kitang-kita ang mga tao sa loob, partikular na ang mga sumasayaw. Kasama na rito, si Soonyoung.

_"SIGURADUHIN MO LANG NA PAPUNTA KA NA LEE JIHOON DAHIL KAPAG HINDI KA PA NAKARATING DITO NG 11:40, IKAW ANG SASAGOT SA BAYARIN KO SA OSPITAL KAPAG SINUGOD AKO DOON. HINDI AKO NAGBIBIRO-"_

Binaba na ni Jihoon ang tawag kahit nagsasalita pa ang kausap niya sa kabilang linya. Lumapit siya sa pinto para makapanuod ng maayos.

Bata pa lang sila, hinahangaan na si Soonyoung sa larangan ng pagsayaw lalo na ang numero unong fan niyang si Jihoon. Alam ni Jihoon na may potensyal si Soonyoung sa larangan na ito dahil sa angking galing.

Bawat galaw ni Soonyoung, sinusundan ng mga mata ni Jihoon. Tila ba nakadikit ang mata ni Jihoon sa kaniya at ayaw na niya itong tanggalin. Sino ba namang hindi magbibilib kay Soonyoung?

Maya-maya, may babaeng lumapit kay Soonyoung. Pinatong ng babae ang kamay sa dibdib ng binata at pababa ng pababa hanggang sa tsan. Napakunot ng noo si Jihoon habang nanunuod. Pinipigilan niya ang sarili na pumasok sa loob at tanggalin ang kamay ng babae.

"Sino ba 'yon? Bakit hindi ko makita ng maayos 'yung itsura niya? Ba't kase nakaharang 'tong mga bwisit na 'to?" Bulong ni Jihoon sa sarili. Papalapit siya ng papalapit sa pinto hanggang sa bumukas ito ng tuluyan at nahulog siya sa sahig. Dinig sa buong kwarto ang pagkabagsak niya.

Tumingin ang lahat ng tao sa loob sa kaniya. Lumapit kaagad si Soonyoung para tulungan siya. "O-okay lang a-ako. Aalis na ako." Sabi ni Jihoon. Nakita ni Soonyoung ang bukol sa noo niya at ilang pasa sa braso. "Anong okay diyan?" Tinulungan niyang tumayo si Jihoon at pinaupo sa monobloc

"Pahingi akong yelo, salamat." Sumunod kay Soonyoung ang mga kasama. Binigay nila sa kaniya ang ice pack. Maingat itong ilinagay ni Soonyoung sa bukol ng kaibigan.

"Ah..." Napangiwi sa sakit si Jihoon. "Ano bang nangyari? Lakas ng pagkabagsak mo ah?" Hindi sumagot si Jihoon. Hindi naman niya pwedeng sabihin na hindi siya um-attend sa meeting nila para manuod sa practice nila, hindi ba? Kaya naman, tumahimik na lang siya.

"Sa susunod, mag-iingat ka. Titignan mo 'yung dinadaanan mo o 'yung sinasandalan mo baka mamaya mahulog ka bigla. Sasapo sa'yo 'yung sahig, may pa-bukol ka pang freebie." - Soonyoung

_Pwedeng ikaw na lang sumalo?_

"Hm, kung kasama mo 'ko, sige. Pero bago kita saluhin baka tatawanan muna kita mga isang libong beses." - Soonyoung

"N-narinig mo 'yun?!" - Jihoon

"Lakas ng bulong mo eh." - Soonyoung

"Aray ko naman! Dahan-dahan naman sa paglalagay." Dahil likas na mapang-asar si Soonyoung, diniinan pa niya ang paglagay ng ice pack. "Soonyoung naman eh! Sipain kita diyan!" Pinagsisipa nga ni Jihoon ang kaibigan. Si Soonyoung naman binuksan ang ice pack at kumuha ng yelo 'saka binato kay Jihoon.

"Bagay sila, 'no? Ang cute nila tignan." Bulong ng mga kasama ni Soonyoung sa dance club. Narinig naman ng dalawa kaya tumigil sila sa pagbabangayan.

"Cute ko raw." - Jihoon

"Anong ikaw? Ako kaya?” - Soonyoung

"May sinabi ba silang Soonyoung?" - Jihoon

"May sinabi din ba silang Jihoon?" - Soonyoung

"Cute po kayong dalawa mukha kayong magjowa!" Singit ng isang lalaki. "Ayie~" Tinawanan lamang sila ni Soonyoung. "Mag-practice na nga lang tayo." Binigay niya ang ice pack kay Jihoon. "Ji, practice lang kami ha?" Tumango si Jihoon. Pumunta na sa pwesto si Soonyoung at bago magsimula ang kanta, kinindatan niya muna ang kaibigan at binigyan ng flying kiss.

Kinuha ni Jihoon ang cellphone na tunog ng tunog.

"He-"

_"Hello, Jihoon. Nahimatay na si pres. Baka gusto mong bisitahin sa clinic."_

"Gusto ba niya talaga akong makita? Baka lumala lang kapag binisita ko siya."

_"Wag na raw. Wag ka na raw papakita kahit kailan."_

"O, akala ko nahimatay? Kausap mo yata?"

_"Uhh... kakagising lang niya."_

"Sige sabihin mo sa kaniya, sleep well."

Pinatay na ni Jihoon ang tawag. Ilang saglit pa natapos din sina Soonyoung sa pagprapractice. Nagsi-alisan na ang ibang tao at silang dalawa na lang ang natitira sa loob. "Hindi mo man ako pinanuod." Ngumuso si Soonyoung. Tumawa si Jihoon at hinampas ang braso ng kaibigan. "Hindi mo lang ako makita kase ang liit ng mata mo."

"Ah ganiyang usapan pala ah." - Soonyoung

"Joke lang! Haha! Tara na nga." - Jihoon

"Saan mo gusto?" - Soonyoung

"Parang gusto kong mag-ice cream.” - Jihoon

Lumabas na sila ng dance room at nagtungo sa canteen.

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Jihoon, alam ni Soonyoung na nanunuod siya kanina sa labas. Kitang-kita ang repleksyon niya sa salamin. Hindi lang niya ito nabanggit kay Jihoon dahil baka mahiya ang kaibigan. Nakita rin niyang nawala ang ngiti ni Jihoon nang lumapit sa kaniya ang kapareho.

At gusto niyang malaman kung bakit.


	20. Chapter 20

_Pebrero 12, 20**_

Nakaupo si Jihoon habang hinihintay si Soonyoung na bumibili ng ice cream sa canteen. Napatingin siya sa kaniyang braso at napangiti nang makita ang isang band-aid na may design na pororo. Linagay ito ni Soonyoung. Pinagmalaki pa nga niya na marami raw siyang band aid na iba-iba ang design. Boy scout daw siya, laging handa.

So, handa rin bang saluhin si Jihoon?

Hm... change topic!

"Bakit ka nakangiti?" Napatayo si Jihoon nang may bumulong sa tenga niya. Napahawak siya sa dibdib niya dahil sa kaba. "’Langya ka, Soonyoung. Gusto mo ba ‘kong maatake sa puso?" Tinawanan siya ni Soonyoung. Tinapik ang espasyo sa tabi niya para doon umupo si Jihoon.

"Huwag ka ng sumimangot diyan. Eto, ice cream mo." Inabot ni Soonyoung ang ice cream kay Jihoon. Tahimik silang kumain. Hanggang sa nagsalita si Soonyoung,

"Masakit pa ba 'yung bukol mo, Ji?" - Soonyoung

"Hindi na." - Jihoon

"Mabuti naman. Wala nang ibang masakit sa'yo?" - Soonyoung

"Wala na po, Doc." - Jihoon

"Okay, sabi mo 'yan. Ikikiss sana kita kung may masakit pa." - Soonyoung

Lumingon si Jihoon kay Soonyoung at sinamaan siya ng tingin. Tumawa si Soonyoung dahil puno ng ice cream ang labi ni Jihoon.

"Para kang batang unang beses pa lang nakakain ng ice cream, Ji." - Soonyoung

"Anong ikikiss ka diyan?" - Jihoon

"O, bakit? Gusto mo?" Ngumuso si Soonyoung at pumikit. Pinalo naman siya ni Jihoon. "ARAY! PAISA LANG IH~!" Linapit ni Soonyoung ang nguso sa kaibigan. Hindi umalis si Jihoon at nanatili lamang sa posisyon niya.

Akala ni Soonyoung tatama ang nguso niya sa pisngi ni Jihoon pero hindi niya alam na tumayo ito kaya nahulog siya’t nahalikan ang kahoy.

"Mingyu!"

"Jihoon!"

Napakunot ang noo ni Soonyoung habang tinitignan ang dalawa. Pinupunasan pa niya ang labi.

"Kamusta?" Tanong ni Jihoon sa nakababata. "Heto, torpe pa rin." Tumawa ang dalawa. “Nga pala, ito jacket mo.” Kinuha ni Jihoon ang jacket sa loob ng bag niya. “Wow. Mabuti naalala mo pa? Bibigay ko na sana ‘yan sa’yo.”

_Ito ‘yung kapreng kasama ni Ji... ‘saka ‘yung nasa tapat ng bahay ni Won!_ Sabi ni Soonyoung sa sarili.

"Wala pa rin bang label?" Umiling si Mingyu. Tinapik ni Jihoon ang balikat niya. "Pero may plano na akong umamin." Pagmamalaki ni Mingyu. "Talaga? Maganda kung ganon." Nagpatuloy ang dalawa sa pagkwekwentuhan. Si Soonyoung naman nakanguso habang hinihintay mapansin ni Jihoon.

_Hindi pa rin ba ako papansin nito?_

"Eh, ikaw? Kamusta na kayo nung best fri- hmp-" Tinakpan ni Jihoon ang bibig ni Mingyu. Pasimpleng tinuro ni Jihoon si Soonyoung gamit ang nguso niya, agad namang naintindihan iyon ni Mingyu.

"A-ah. Hello! Ako si-"

"Mingyu." Walang ganang saad ni Soonyoung. Kumaway sila sa isa't isa. "Jihoon, nagugutom ako." Sabi ni Soonyoung. "Bili ka muna sa canteen. Samahan ko si Gyu dito."

"Hindi na pala, busog na 'ko sa ice cream." Mabilis nagbago ang isip ni Soonyoung. Ayaw niyang iwanan si Jihoon at Mingyu. Nagkibit-balikat si Jihoon at nakipag-usap ulit kay Mingyu. Napansin ni Soonyoung na halos magdikit na ang katawan ng dalawa pag tumatawa. Umirap si Soonyoung. "Magyakapan na lang kaya kayo sa harap ko..." Bulong niya. Napatingin ang dalawa sa kaniya.

"Ano 'yun, Nyong?" Tanong ni Jihoon na katatapos lang tumawa. "Wala, kausap ko 'tong halaman." Tumalikod siya para harapin ang mga halaman.

_Hindi ba talaga sila matatapos sa pag-uusap?_

"May pupuntahan ka ba mamaya?" Tanong ni Mingyu kay Jihoon. Napataas ng kilay si Soonyoung at dahan-dahang humarap. "Hm, wala naman yata. Bakit?"

"Ililibre sana kita ng dinner-" - Mingyu

"LEE JIHOON!" Napatingin ulit sina Mingyu at Jihoon kay Soonyoung. Inakbayan ni Soonyoung ang kaibigan niya habang tinitignan si Mingyu mula ulo hanggang paa. "Baka ma-late tayo sa next class." Dagdag ni Soonyoung. "Ha? 1:30 pa pasok natin, 12:40 pa lang." Tumingin si Soonyoung kay Jihoon. "Late orasan mo. 1:28 na. Magpaalam ka na kay Miyung."

"Mingyu." - Mingyu

"Miyung, Migyu, Mingyu. Whatever." - Soonyoung

"Ji, may ibubulong lang ako." Nagpipigil tawang saad ni Mingyu. Tinanggal ni Soonyoung ang braso sa balikat ng kaibigan. Lumapit si Mingyu sa tenga ni Jihoon. Linayo siya ng kaunti ni Soonyoung.

"Maririnig ka naman niya kahit hanggang diyan ka lang." Ngumiti ng pilit si Soonyoung kay Mingyu. Tumingin si Mingyu sa kaniya bago bumulong kay Jihoon. Matagal-tagal silang nagbubulungan. Napa-irap muli si Soonyoung. "Jihoon, oras na." Naiinis niyang saad. "Bye, Gyu!" Pagpapaalam ni Jihoon. "Bye, Ji! Will text you soon."

"Wala siyang load." Sabat ni Soonyoung. Naglakad na sila ni Jihoon paalis, nakapatong ang braso ni Soonyoung sa balikat ni Jihoon.

"Ehem," Tinignan siya ni Jihoon.

"Anong sabi sa'yo ni Minyug?" - Soonyoung

"*chuckles* Mingyu." - Jihoon

"Minyug. Basta. Ano nga?" - Soonyoung

"Sabi niya itetext na lang daw niya ako kung saan at anong oras kami magdidinner mamaya." - Jihoon

"Pumayag ka naman?" - Soonyoung

"Siyempre!" - Jihoon

"Ano?!" Tumigil sila sa paglalakad. Nagharapan ang dalawa. "Pumayag ka makipag-dinner doon? Sino ba 'yun? Kailan kayo nagkakilala? Ganun na ba kayo kaclose? Kilalang-kilala mo na ba siya? Saan siya nakatira? Pangalan ng mga magulang niya? Trabaho nila? Saan galing pangalan niya? Paboritong pagkain? Baka naman-" - Soonyoung

"Soonyoung, kumalma ka nga." - Jihoon

"Paano ako kakalma, makikipagdate ka sa lalaking hindi ko man lang nakilala? O kaya kahit kina Kuya Cheol man lang? Hindi ako papayag na sumama ka don, baka ano pang gawin sa'yo. Tsaka, Ji, diba sabi ko naman sa'yo okay lang magmahal basta ipakilala mo muna si Minguy." - Soonyoung

"Soonyoung, hindi ako makikipagdate doon. May gusto siyang iba okay? At nagkakilala kami dahil tinulungan ko siya sa problema niya, tinulungan rin niya ako. Magkaibigan lang kami 'nun." - Jihoon

"Magkaibigan? Diyan naman nagsisimula 'yon." Nanlaki ang mata ni Jihoon sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Napagtanto ni Soonyoung na napalakas ang bulong niya. Sinubukan niyang i-change ang topic. "B-basta! Hindi ka makikipagdinner doon hangga't hindi niya hinihingi permiso namin."

"So, dapat hindi ka rin pwedeng makipagdate kay Wonwoo hangga't hindi mo hinihingi permiso namin?" - Jihoon

"Sinasabi ko naman lagi sa'yo ah kapag sasabay siya sa 'tin... tsaka hindi pa kami nagdadate! Teka, bakit napunta sa 'kin?" - Soonyoung

Tumawa si Jihoon. "Hindi ako pumayag sa dinner. Sabi ko marami pa 'kong tatapusin."

"Hindi ka pumayag?" Nakangiting tanong ni Soonyoung. "Hindi nga." Nagtatalon-talon sa tuwa ang binata. Tinatawanan lang siya ni Jihoon.

"Sana sinabi mo pala kaagad, Ji." Kumapit si Soonyoung sa braso ni Jihoon at nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad. Dahil sa inaasta ni Soonyoung, naalala naman ni Jihoon ang binulong ni Mingyu sa kaniya kanina...

_"Hindi naman talaga kita yayayain. Gusto ko lang malaman mo kung anong magiging reaksyon niya. Sigurado, tatanungin ka niya pagkatapos. Pustahan tayo, maiinis ‘yan. Pag tama ako, iba na yan.”_


	21. Chapter 21

_Pebrero 13, 20**_

'Kay bilis nga naman talaga ng oras, ano? Parang kailan lang namomroblema pa si Jihoon kung tutulungan niya si Soonyoung sa paggawa ng kanta para kay Wonwoo.

Bukas na.

Para kay Soonyoung, bukas na ang pinakahihintay niyang araw. Bagama't kinakabahan sa isasagot ni Wonwoo, hindi na siya makapaghintay pa para bukas.

Para naman kay Jihoon, bukas na ang araw na ayaw na sana niya dumating. Alam niyang magbabago ang lahat pagkatapos umamin ni Soonyoung kay Wonwoo. Maraming magbabago lalo na sa kanilang pagkakaibigan. At hindi siya kailanman magiging handa kapag mangyayari ‘yon.

Sa t'wing maraming bumabagabag kay Jihoon, sa balkonahe siya tumatambay. Sa balkonahe kung saan malamig ang simoy ng hangin, matatanaw ang madilim na kalangitang punong-puno ng mga kumikislap-kislap na bituin at ang nagniningning na buwan.

"Hanggang dito na lang talaga tayo, Jihoon." Ngumiti siya ng mapait habang nakatingin sa taas upang pigilan ang nagbabadyang luha. "Hindi man lang tayo nabigyang pagkakataon para lumaban. Napakaduwag mo kase." Bulong niya.

Hindi niya naman namalayang may lalaking nakatingin sa kaniya mula sa ibaba. Nagtataka kung bakit siya umiiyak, gustong malaman kung anong bumabagabag sa kaniya. Naroon sa ibaba si Soonyoung, may dalang pagkain para sa kanilang dalawa ni Jihoon. Ngayon kase nila pag-uusapan ang kantang ibibigay niya kay Wonwoo.

"Pst!"

Nagulat sa kaniya si Jihoon. "Ang hilig mong manggulat!" Sabi niya at naghanap ng ibabato sa kaibigan. Sakto naman at may nahanap siya sa gilid kaya kinuha ito at binato.

"HOY JIHOON HUWAG KA NGANG MAMAMATO! BUHUSAN KITA NG COKE DIYAN EH!"

Dahil narinig ni Jihoon ang salitang 'coke.' Agad siyang bumaba para papasukin si Soonyoung. Coke's impact nga naman talaga. "Ito talaga basta coke! Kung hindi ko siguro sinabi 'yon, hindi mo naman ako papapasukin eh!" Pagrereklamo ni Soonyoung. Hindi siya sinagot ni Jihoon bagkus kinuha ang pagkain at pumasok.

"O, Soonyoung. Wow, ang dami naman nito. Sinong may birthday?" Tanong ni Jeonghan habang nagpapatuyo ng buhok dahil kakatapos niya lang maligo.

"Wala naman, Kuya Han. Gusto ko lang bumili ng ganito karami para sa 'tin." Sagot ni Soonyoung. Tinulungan niya si Jihoon na mag-ayos ng lamesa. "Kukuha na ako. Sa kwarto na lang ako kakain ha? Para makapag-usap kayo." Sabi ni Jeonghan na naglalagay ng pagkain sa plato niya. Nagpaalam siya bago pumasok sa sariling kwarto.

Pinapanuod ni Soonyoung kumain si Jihoon. "Hindi ka pa nag-didinner 'no?" Tumango ang binata. "Hm, halata nga. Tignan mo para kang vacuum." Nagtakip na ng tenga si Soonyoung gamit ang palad dahil alam niyang sisigawan siya ni Jihoon.

"ANO? IKAW NGA 'TONG ANG DAMI-DAMING BINILI TAPOS GUSTO MO KATITING LANG KAKAININ KO? EDI SANA BUMILI KA NA LANG NG ISANG BUTIL NG KANINA TSAKA- hmp"

Sinubuan siya ni Soonyoung ng kanin. "Kumain ka na lang. Hindi na kita guguluhin." Sabi niya. Umirap si Jihoon 'saka nagpatuloy sa pag-kain.

—•—

Pagkatapos nila sa kusina, dumiretso sila sa kwarto ni Jihoon para iparinig ni Jihoon ang ginawang kanta.

Nakaupo silang dalawa sa kama, magkaharap. Nakatingin lang si Soonyoung sa laptop ni Jihoon. "Woah, grabe. Kung ako gagawa ng kanta, siguro hindi ako matatapos. Ang dami palang pinipindot-pindot."

Lumipat si Soonyoung sa tabi ni Jihoon na sinuot sa kaniya ang earphones. "Pasensya ka na sa boses ko diyan. Medyo masakit 'yung lalamunan ko 'saka hindi naka-kondisyon 'yung boses ko..."

Hindi siya pinansin ni Soonyoung. Nakita ni Jihoon ang reaksyon sa mukha ng kaibigan. Bahagya naman siyang kinabahan dahil hindi ito nakangiti. Sadyang naka-pokus lang siya sa screen at nakikinig.

Natapos ang kanta at inalis ni Soonyoung ang earphones. Tumingin siya ng diretso kay Jihoon. "K-kamusta? May ayaw ka ba? May gusto ka bang-" Nagulat siya nang yakapin siya ng mahigpit ni Soonyoung. "Ang ganda, Jihoon. Sobrang ganda. Damang-dama ko 'yung bawat lyrics ng kanta. Sigurado akong magugustuhan 'to ni Won."

Humiwalay sila sa yakap.

"Mabuti naman nagustuhan mo." Sabi ni Jihoon. Sabay silang humiga sa kama.

"Handa ka na ba para bukas?"

"Hm, hindi ko pa alam." Tumingin si Jihoon kay Soonyoung.

"Kase parang kinakabahan ako na parang naeexcite na hindi ko malaman kung ano ba talaga."

"Bakit ka kinakabahan?" - Jihoon

"Pakiramdam ko kase meron nang nauna.” - Soonyoung

"Tch. Ano naman ngayon?" - Jihoon

"Hoy, Ji. Ayoko ngang manligaw ng taong may iba ng minamahal! Gagawin niya akong option tapos ako priority ko siya?" - Soonyoung

"Heh, hindi ko naman sinabing ligawan mo pa rin kung may iba na. Ang mahalaga sinabi mo sa kaniya. Magbago man tingin niya sa'yo o hinde, at least nasabi mo. Ang hirap kaya pag pilit tinatago. Tagong nagmamahal, tagong nasasaktan." _Ang daling sabihin sa iba pero ako mismo hindi ‘ko magawa._

"Kapag sinagot ka na ni Wonwoo, huwag mo 'kong kakalimutan ah?" - Jihoon

"Bakit ko naman kakalimutan ang best, bester, bestest friend ko?" - Soonyoung

Ngumiti ng mapait si Jihoon. Kinuha niya ang flash drive ni Soonyoung para i-save ang kantang ginawa niya.

"Sa tingin mo ba papayagan niya akong manligaw sa kaniya?" - Soonyoung

"Ewan ko? Hindi naman ako si Wonwoo ah?" - Jihoon

"Hinde. Kung... ikaw lang. Kung ikaw si Wonwoo, papayagan mo ba 'kong manligaw sa'yo?" Tila kumirot ang puso ni Jihoon nang marinig ang tanong ng kaibigan.

_Kung tatanungin mo 'ko, hindi bilang si Wonwoo kung 'di bilang si Jihoon, bakit pa ako tatanggi? Bakit ko pa tatanggihan ang isang Kwon Soonyoung?_

"Ah. Siguro?" - Jihoon

"Siguro? Hindi ka sure?" - Soonyoung

"Edi, oo. Oo, papayagan kitang manligaw." - Jihoon

"Talaga? Bakit?" - Soonyoung

_Kase ikaw 'yung taong gusto ko. At kahit masakit, pipiliin pa rin kitang mahalin. Dahil ikaw si Soonyoung. And I have all the reason why to love you._

"Kase maalaga ka naman, masipag, tsaka mabait 'pag tulog." - Jihoon

"Tsaka?” -Soonyoung

"Yun lang." - Jihoon

"Yun lang?!" - Soonyoung

"Ano pa bang hinahanap mo?" - Jihoon

"Hm, matangkad na gwapo na may pagka-cute." - Soonyoung

"Bakit ko sasali 'yun?" - Jihoon

"Ih~ Ji naman~" - Soonyoung

"Hindi naman ako tumitingin sa panlabas na anyo. Tsaka... given naman 'yon." - Jihoon

Unti-unting ngumisi si Soonyoung. Alam ni Jihoon na iinisin siya nito dahil doon. Bago pa man nakapagsalita si Soonyoung, inunahan na niya.

"Hep. Bago mo pa 'ko asarin, na-save ko na diyan 'yung kanta." Kinuha ni Jihoon ang palad ni Soonyoung at linagay doon ang flash drive. "Naks, thanks Ji!"

Tumingin si Soonyoung sa orasan — 9:00 p.m. "Oras na pala. Uwi na 'ko, Ji. Baka ma-late pa bukas." Ani Soonyoung at tumayo. Tinulungan siyang mag-ayos ng gamit ni Jihoon.

"Wala ka na bang nakalimutan?" Tanong ni Jihoon sa kaniya. "Ay, oo nga pala." Binuksan ulit ni Soonyoung ang bag niya at ilinabas si Chichoon. "Sabi ko ipapahiram ko siya sa'yo, diba? Yan, magoovernight muna raw siya sa'yo." Walang sinayang na oras si Jihoon at kinuha ang stuff toy mula kay Soonyoung.

"Ah~ Chichoon ko~ Mabuti naman okay ka pa pagkatapos mong samahan matulog 'tong pangit na 'to." - Jihoon

"Pangit pala ah? Parang kasasabi pa lang kanina halata raw na-" - Soonyoung

"Bla bla bla. May naririnig ka ha Chichoon?" - Jihoon

Napatawa si Soonyoung. Tinabi ni Jihoon si Chichoon sa kama. Hahatid muna niya si Soonyoung sa gate. Sabay silang bumaba ng hagdan.

"Ji, thank you ah? Alam kong marami tayong ginagawa sa uni ngayon pero pumayag ka pa ring tumulong sa paggawa ng kanta." - Soonyoung

"Sus. Liit na bagay." - Jihoon

"Pupunta ka bang uni ng umaga?" Naalala naman ni Jihoon na tanghali ang pasok nila bukas pero kung gugustuhing pumunta sa uni ng umaga para sa mga Valentine's booths, pwede naman. "Tignan ko na lang. Baka hindi ako magising ng maaga pero subukan ko."

"Nice! Asahan ko 'yan ah?" Ngumiti sila sa isa't isa. Maglalakad na sana si Soonyoung nang tawagin siya ulit ni Jihoon.

"Nyong?"Lumingon si Soonyoung sa kaibigan. "D-diba may utang ka pa sa akin? Yung sa perya?"

"Ah, oo! May ipapabili ka ba? Ipapagawa?" – Soonyoung

Lumapit si Jihoon sa kaniya at tumingkayad.

Nagulat si Soonyoung nang maramdaman ang labi ni Jihoon sa pisngi niya. "A-ayan. Bayad ka na. Good luck." Nahihiyang saad ni Jihoon na pulang-pula ang mukha.

_Shet. Anong ginawa ko? Bakit ko ginawa 'yun?_

Babalik na sa loob si Jihoon nang hilain siya ni Soonyoung. "May kailangan ka pa ba-" Ngayon naman, si Jihoon ang nagulat nang dumapo ang labi ni Soonyoung sa labi niya.


	22. Chapter 22

_Pebrero 13, 20**_

Tumayo sa pagkakahiga si Seungcheol nang makarinig ng pagkatok sa pinto. Tumingin siya sa orasan — 9:40 p.m. Nagtataka siya bakit ang aga umuwi ni Soonyoung. Pagkabukas niya ng pinto, mabilis na pumasok si Soonyoung at humiga sa sahig.

"Hoy, ba't ka humiga diyan? May sumampal ba sa'yo bakit ang pula ng mukha mo?" Sunod-sunod na tanong ng nakatatanda. "Kuya Cheol~" Angal ni Soonyoung. Umikot-ikot siya sa sahig.

"Hulaan ko. Si Wonwoo nakasalubong mo, o si Wonwoo nalaman na aamin ka sa kaniya bukas o kaya naman si Jihoon umamin na?"

Kaagad napaupo si Soonyoung sa huling sinabi ni Seungcheol. "Aamin si Jihoon? Sa akin? Bakit? Anong aaminin niya? May nagawa ba siya?" Napakagat ng labi si Seungcheol at umiwas ng tingin.

_Hindi pa pala?! Choi Seungcheol, ang pasmado ng bibig mo. Patay tayo kay Han tsaka Jihoon._

"Kuya Cheol?"

"Joke lang! Malay ko ba kung anong nangyari sa'yo diba? Hula lang. Sabihin mo na lang kaya anong nangyari?"

Bumuntong-hininga ang nakakabata at nagtungo sa kusina. Kinuha niya ang isang galong gatas sa ref. "Hoy, Soonyoung. Sabi ko magkwento ka, hindi lumaklak ng gatas. Iinumin mo lahat yan?!"

"Hindi ko naman uubusin... yata?" Napasapo sa noo si Seungcheol at kumuha ng baso para sa kanilang dalawa. Binigay niya sa kaibigan at tumabi siya rito.

"Kuya Cheol, normal bang humalik ng kaibigan?" Muntik ng masamid si Seungcheol sa tanong ni Soonyoung. "Ha? Hinalikan mo si Jihoon?!"

"Wala pa nga akong sinasabi..." - Soonyoung

"Eh angalanamang si Han. Hinalikan mo si Jeonghan?!" - Seungcheol

"Kuya Cheol naman eh!" - Soonyoung

"Ano? Si Jihoon nga?" Hindi sumagot si Soonyoung at uminom na lang.

"Kailan? Bakit? Paano?" - Seungcheol

"Kanina. Kase nagulat ako hinalikan niya ako sa pisngi... pambayad utang daw tsaka good luck. Ako naman hindi ko alam anong nangyari pero bigla ko na lang siyang hinila papalapit tapos hinalikan sa... labi." - Soonyoung

"Okay, huminahon ka. Kalma lang. Huwag kang magpapanic dahil hinalikan mo siya okay? Hinga, Soonyoung. Breathe in, breathe out." - Seungcheol

"Kuya Cheol, hindi yata ako kailangan huminahon. Umupo ka kaya dito. Nahihilo ako sa'yo eh." - Soonyoung

"Sino ba namang kakalma kung nahalikan mo si Jihoon?!" - Seungcheol

"Wala..." Pinatong ni Soonyoung ang ulo sa lamesa. Si Seungcheol naman umupo ulit sa tabi niya.

"Bakit mo naman siya hinalikan, Nyong? Sa labi pa ha?" - Seungcheol

"Hindi ko rin alam bakit ko nagawa 'yun, Kuya Cheol." - Soonyoung

"Ano, mag-isang dumapo sa labi ni Ji 'yung labi mo?" - Seungcheol

"Oo?" - Soonyoung

"Ha, pwede ba 'yun? Syempre bago mo gawin, iisipin mo muna diba? Baka naman nagawa mo dahil matagal mo ng gustong gawin?” – Seungcheol

Napakagat ng labi si Soonyoung. Naiinis siya. Naiinis siyang tama lagi si Seungcheol. Hindi na nagsalita si Soonyoung. Inangat niya ang ulo at uminom. Sa loob ng ilang minuto, naka-anim na baso na ng gatas si Soonyoung. Bumuntong-hininga si Seungcheol.

"Pagkatapos mangyari 'yon, anong naramdaman mo? Anong nasa isip mo?" - Seungcheol

Tandang-tanda pa ni Soonyoung ang buong pangyayari. Malinaw pa rin ito sa kaniyang isip. Hanggang ngayon nararamdaman pa rin niya ang malambot na labi ni Jihoon sa labi niya.

Noong nagkadikit 'yung mga labi nila, parang nag-backflip ang puso ni Soonyoung. With Jihoon's lips on his, it felt nothing but good. And he was unsure if that's the way he should feel.

Hindi inaasahan ni Soonyoung na hahalik pabalik si Jihoon. Tumagal ng ilang segundo ang halik nila hanggang sa humiwalay sila para huminga. At napagtanto nila ang kanilang nagawa, mabilis na nagpaalam si Jihoon at pumasok sa loob. Si Soonyoung tulala at hindi makapaniwala sa ginawa.

"W-wala. Hindi ko alam. Naguguluhan ako, Kuya." - Soonyoung

"Soonyoung, ipaliwanag mo nga sa'kin. Paano mo masasabing nagugustuhan mo 'yung isang tao?" - Seungcheol

"Kapag... siya laging laman ng isip mo." - Soonyoung

"Mhm. Ano pa?" - Seungcheol

"Masaya ka kapag masaya siya lalo na kung ikaw 'yung dahilan. Kahit minsan naiinis siya sa'yo dahil sa kakulitan mo. Tapos lagi kang interesado sa mga ganap niya sa buhay. Sasamahan mo siya sa mga trip niya kahit buwis-buhay pa 'yan." - Soonyoung

"Sinong unang taong pumasok sa isip mo habang sinasabi ‘yan?"

"Jihoon.” Hindi namalayan ni Soonyoung na pangalan ng kaibigan niya ang nasabi. Ngumiti si Seungcheol. _Bingo._

"Bakit kaya si Jihoon ‘yung naisip mo?"

Nagulat si Soonyoung sa tanong ni Seungcheol. Pitong salita. Ang pitong salita na iyon ang gumulo sa utak ni Soonyoung. Bakit nga ba si Jihoon ang inisip niya? Hindi rin niya alam.

"Nyong, sigurado ka na ba sa gagawin mo bukas?” Biglang umiba ang ihip ng hangin. Nagdadalawang-isip na ngayon si Soonyoung kung itutuloy pa ba ang matagal na pinaplano. “Tanungin mo muna sarili mo,”

Biglang kinabahan si Soonyoung sa kasunod na sasabihin ni Seungcheol.

"Gusto mo ba talaga si Wonwoo?"

"Oo?"

"Hindi ka sure?"

"Kuya Cheol, naguguluhan talaga ako sa nararamdaman ko. Hindi lang dahil sa halik na 'yon... matagal ko na ring nararamdaman 'to pero pilit kong kinakalimutan kase hindi ko dapat maramdaman ‘to.”

"Ang alin?"

"Hindi ko na alam kung gusto ko talaga si Won..."

Dahil doon, kinuha ni Seungcheol ang isang galong gatas at inubos ito.

—•—

Nasa kwarto ni Jihoon si Jeonghan at hinahagod niya ang likod ng nakababata. Pagkapasok ni Jihoon sa loob, pinuntahan niya kaagad si Jeonghan at kinwento ang nangyari.

"Shh, tama na. Mauubusan na tayo ng tissue niyan." - Jeonghan

"S-sorry... *sniff* Kuya Han." - jihoon

"O, bakit ka nagpapasorry? Joke lang naman. Pwede akong bumili ng tissue. Kung gusto mo isang truck pa eh." - Jeonghan

"Hindi. D-dahil ang tanga 'ko. Ang tanga-tanga ko. Dapat hindi ko na lang ginawa 'yun. Dapat hindi ko na lang hinayaang lumala 'tong bwisit na nararamdaman ko." - Jihoon

"Jihoon, ilang beses ko ba sasabihin sa'yo? Gusto mo kantahin ko pa? Kapag tumibok ang puso, wala ka ng magagawa kung 'di sundin ito. Diba? Kahit anong pilit mo diyan, hindi mo mapipigil 'yung nararamdaman mo para kay Soonyoung."- Jeonghan

"Pero wala. Wala na. TKung hindi ko pinigilan 'to, ano pang mapapala ko?" - Jihoon

"Kapag pinigilan mo, may mapapala ka ba? Hindi nga kayang pigilan, ipipilit mo pa?" - Jeonghan

"Nakakainis naman kase 'tong si Soonyoung. Mas lalo akong nalilito dahil sa ginawa niya. Napakapaasa talaga ng bwisit na 'yon. Gustong-gusto niyang binibigyan ako ng pag-asa." - Jihoon

"Mahal mo naman." - Jeonghan

"Kahit na, bwisit pa rin siya." - Jihoon

"Sa tingin mo, bakit kaya nagawa ni Soonyoung 'yon?" - Jeonghan

"Pang-inis." - Jihoon

"Pang-inis? Halik? Wow. Iba na talaga ngayon." - Jeonghan

"Eh, hindi naman siguro dahil gusto niya 'ko diba? Aamin na nga siya kay Wonwoo bukas tapos aasa pa 'ko na tama 'yung hinala ko? Mabuti pa nga siya makakaamin na, ako hindi man lang nabigyan ng pagkakataon." - Jihoon

"Shh, huwag mong sabihin 'yan. Baka na-delay lang ‘yung chance mo, makukuha mo rin ‘yan." - Jeonghan

Yinakap ni Jihoon si Jeonghan nang mahigpit. Tinapik-tapik siya ng nakatatanda hanggang sa makatulog siya. Pinagmasdan niya ang mukha ng kaibigan. "Kawawa naman ang Jihoon namin. Bakit ba hindi na lang kayo hayaan ni Nyong?”

Napansin ni Jeonghan na nakasindi pa ang laptop ni Jihoon at malapit na itong mahulog dahil nasa dulo ito ng kama. Dahan-dahan niyang inalis ang braso ni Jihoon. Tinabi niya ang stuff toy sa kaniya. Pagkatapos, kinuha niya ang laptop.

Napakunot noo siya nang may makitang isang mp3 file na may pangalang WOFLFksy. Tumingin muna siya kay Jihoon para masigurong natutulog nga ang kaibigan. Dahil curious siya, hindi niya natiis at pinindot ito.

Nang matapos niya itong pakinggan, nagkaroon siya ng ideya. Ideyang tiyak siyang makatutulong sa kaibigan. Ngumisi siya. Naghanap ng flash drive. Agad siyang nakahanap at ginamit ito.

"Hindi ko hahayaang matalo ang manok ko ng hindi lumalaban." Bulong ni Jeonghan at binulsa ang flash drive 'saka lumabas na ng kwarto.


	23. Chapter 23

_Pebrero 14, 20**_

_9:27 A.M._

Ito na.

Ang araw na pinakahihintay ng mga magkasintahan. Kung saan sila'y nagbibigayan ng mga regalo na simbolo na kanilang pagmamahal sa isa't isa. Isang bungkos ng bulaklak, mga iba't ibang klase ng tsokolate at sari-saring laki ng mga stuff toy ay ilan lamang sa mga karaniwang inaalay sa mga minamahal.

Hindi lang naman para sa mga magkasintahan ang araw na ito. Ang ilan nagbibigay din ng mga regalo sa mga magulang, kaibigan, ka-trabaho, guro, at marami pang iba.

Pero, mayroon din namang mga taong gustong burahin ang araw na ito sa kalendaryo. Pipiliin nilang manatili na lamang sa tahanan. Wala raw kasing ibang makikita sa dinaraanan kung hindi kulay pula na masakit daw sa mata.

Tulad na lamang ni Jihoon na kakagising lang para matulog ulit. Dapat hindi na lang daw siya nagising ng maaga. Dapat bukas na lang daw siya nagising.

Papikit na ang mata niya nang tumunog ang cellphone niya. Naiinis niya itong kinuha at sinagot ang tawag.

"Hello..."

_"Lee Jihoon! Sa wakas naman, gising ka na! Ano wala ka bang balak tumayo diyan?"_

"Bye."

_“Hep! Huwag mong ibaba may sasabihin pa ako."_

"Kuya Han, inaantok pa 'ko. Mamaya na lang."

_"Saglit lang naman 'to. Gusto ko lang sabihin sa'yo na napakagaling mo talagang kumanta. Bawat salita, ay hinde, bawat letra ng kanta damang-dama ko eh. Tagos sa bone marrow 'yung sakit."_

"Okay. Ibaba ko na-"

_"Last na talaga!"_

"Ugh. Bilis na."

_"Papunta na ‘yung chance mo!"_

Hindi na nagsalita si Jihoon at ibinaba agad ang tawag. Wala siya sa mood para makipagbiruan kay Jeonghan. Sinubukan niyang matulog ulit pero naalis na ang kaniyang antok.

Tumayo siya at nagtungo sa banyo upang maghilamos. Napakunot noo naman si Jihoon nang maalala ang huling sinabi ni Jeonghan bago niya binaba ang tawag.

"Papunta na ‘yung ano? Chance? Saan naman?" Pinatay ni Jihoon ang gripo. "Hindi naman siguro... shit.” Lumabas siya ng banyo. Hinanap ang laptop niya. Pagkasindi nito, pumunta siya sa mga files at may isang nawawala. "Sabi ko na nga ba. Yoon Jeonghan." Pumasok siya ulit sa banyo. Nagmamadali siyang nagbihis ng pang-alis pagkatapos niyang naligo.

Nakatanggap naman siya ng text mula sa nakatatanda.

_Kuya Jjong: Thank me later, Ji >3<_

—•—

_Pebrero 14, 20**_

_9:10 A.M_.

Walang ibang nararamdaman si Soonyoung ngayon kung hindi kaba. Kinakabahan siya sa kalalabasan ng kaniyang magiging desisyon. Halos hindi siya nakatulog kagabi dahil sa kakaisip pero ngayon, hindi na pwedeng umatras.

Huminga siya ng malalim at pinagmasdan ang repleksyon sa salamin. "Kaya mo 'to, Soonyoung." Sabi niya sa sarili. Inayos niya ang buhok at kinuha na ang gamit.

Naroon na sa labas si Seungcheol naghihintay para kay Soonyoung. "O, handa ka na?" Tumango ang nakababata. Tinapik ni Seungcheol ang likuran niya at umalis na ang dalawa.

Hindi nagtagal, nakarating na rin sila sa unibersidad. Marami-rami na rin ang mga tao dito, may mga nakapila sa mga booth, mga nagbibigayan ng regalo, meron pa ngang naghahalikan na akala mo'y may sariling mundo.

"Anong plano mo, Nyong?" Tanong ni Seungcheol. Tumingin sa paligid si Soonyoung. "Hintayin ko muna. Ikaw ba, Kuya? Nasaan si Kuya Han?" At tamang-tama, naglalakad papalapit sa kanila si Jeonghan.

"Cheol, 'yung langaw papasok." Sinara ni Seungcheol ang bibig. "S-sorry. May nakita kase akong anghel." Sabay silang nag-abot ng mga bulaklak at envelope na may sulat sa isa't isa. "Mga Kuya, una na ako ha? May hahanapin lang." Pagpapaalam ni Soonyoung.

Yinakap ni Jeonghan nang mahigpit si Seungcheol. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mahal." Wika nila sa isa't isa. "Mamaya mo na buksan 'yung envelope." Ani Seungcheol.

"Oh~ May pa-surpresa ba ang Cheollie ko?"

"Hmm, secret."

Naglakad-lakad muna ang dalawa. Nakapa naman ni Jeonghan ang flash drive sa bulsa niya. Muntik na niyang makalimutan ang kaniyang plano. "Shet. Cheol, samahan mo 'ko sa office." Magtatanong pa sana si Seungcheol nang bigla na lang siyang hinila ng kasintahan. Kumakain pa siya ng donut pero sinubo na lang niya ng buo.

Nagulat si Jeonghan nang makita ang haba ng pila sa labas ng office ng Student Council. Lahat ng mga 'yon ay magrerequest ng kanta na papatugtugin sa speaker na rinig sa buong campus. Yung iba naman ay papa-'shout out' sa mga crush, kaibigan o kahit sino pa man.

"Mahal, anong gagawin natin dito?" Halos hindi na maintindihan si Seungcheol dahil punong-puno ang bibig niya. Hindi siya sinagot ni Jeonghan dahil busy siyang nag-iisip ng paraan kung paano makakasiksik sa pila na 'yon.

"Bingo." Ani Jeonghan nang may makitang kakilala na isang Student Council sa harapan. "Uy, Joshua." Bati ni Jeonghan. "O, Jeonghan. Seungcheol. May ipaparequest ba kayo?" Magalang na tanong ng binata.

"Oo sana eh, kaso sobrang haba ng pila. Alam mo naman ako madali akong matumba kapag masyadong matagal nakatayo. Hays, sayang. Paborito pa naman namin 'to ni Cheol, diba?" Kahit naguguluhan, sumang-ayon si Seungcheol. Nagdadalawang-isip pa si Joshua kung pagbibigyan niya si Jeonghan. "Sorry, Han. Hindi naman patas sa mga kanina pa naghihintay."

"G-ganun ba... sige. Pipila na lang kami." - Jeonghan

"Talaga, mahal? Kaya mo ba? Baka mamahaya bumagsak 'yang katawan mo. Hindi ka pa ba nadadaa noon?" Ngayon, unti-unting naiintindihan ni Seungcheol kung bakit ito ginagawa ni Jeonghan. Nakwento na nga pala niya kagabi.

"Hindi, kaya ko. Kaya ko naman. Gusto ko lang talagang i-request 'tong kanta natin. Ito lang ang maiaalay ko sa'yo, Mahal. Pasensya na." Naawa si Joshua sa dalawa. Huminga siya ng malalim bago bumulong kay Jeonghan. Sumunod ang dalawa sa kaniya papasok ng office.

"Akin na 'yung flash drive mo." Agad naman itong binigay ni Jeonghan. "Pang-sampu na 'to ha?" Ani Joshua habang nagsusulat.

"Pang-ilan na 'yung pinapatugtog?" - Jeonghan

"Pangatlo pa lang." - Joshua

"Oh... sa tingin mo, mga anong oras 'yung pang-sampu?" - jeonghan

"Siguro mga 10:00 na." - Joshua

Tumingin si Jeonghan sa orasan — 9:20 A.M. _Sana umabot. Sana umabot siya._ Nagpasalamat ang dalawa kay Joshua bago lumabas. Nang makalayo na sila, tumalon-talon sa tuwa ang dalawa. "Grabe, ang galing talaga natin, mahal." Sabi ni Seungcheol.

Kinuha ni Jeonghan ang cellphone sa bulsa at tinawagan si Jihoon. "Lee Jihoon!"

—•—

9:30 A.M.

Kung saan-saan na nagpunta si Soonyoung pero hindi pa rin niya nahahanap ang taong hinahanap niya. Naisipan muna niyang magpahinga at kumain.

_Nasaan na ba 'yun? Sabi ko naman sa kaniya may ibibigay ako tapos hindi siya sisipot?_

Nakasimangot siya habang kumakain ng cotton candy. Laking gulat niya nang may kumuha rin sa kinakain niya. Tumingin siya sa tabi niya.

"Sorry kakarating ko lang. Kanina ka pa ba?" Napalunok si Soonyoung.

"Hello, Wonwoo."


	24. Chapter 24

_Pebrero 14, 20**_

"Kamusta? Tagal din nating hindi nakapag-usap." Sabi ni Wonwoo. "O-okay lang naman." Nauutal na sagot ni Soonyoung. "May gusto kang sabihin?"

Nag-isip si Soonyoung. Pwede niyang sabihin ang totoo kay Wonwoo o kaya naman mag-isip ng palusot. Bago pa man niya piliin ang pangalawa, sumagi sa isip niya ang sinabi ni Seungcheol.

_Bakit mo pa patatagalin? Maghihintay ka na lang na magka-chance ka ulit? Paano kung hindi na magkaroon pa?_

"Won-" Naudlot ang sinasabi ni Soonyoung nang may lumapit sa kanilang dalawa, nakangiti at may dalang bulaklak. Pamilyar sa kaniya ang mukha ng lalaki. _Sino nga ba 'to?_

"Mingyu." Tumayo si Wonwoo.

_Ah, si miyung._

Nawala ang ngiti ng binata. "Pasensya na kung nakakaistorbo ako... hinahanap kase kita kaso busy ka pala. Sige, una na 'ko." Hindi nagsalita si Wonwoo at hinayaan siyang umalis.

Nagulat si Mingyu nang hilain siya ni Soonyoung. "Sandali," sabi ng nakatatanda. "May sasabihin lang ako sa kaniya. Dito ka lang, Yuming." Itatama pa sana ni Mingyu ang pagkakasabi sa pangalan niya pero hinayaan na lamang niya.

Humarap si Soonyoung kay Wonwoo at huminga ng malalim.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Panimula niya. Napataas ng kilay si Wonwoo nang sabihin ni Soonyoung ang buong pangalan niya. "Gusto kita." Wala ng paligoy-ligoy pa at sinabi na ni Soonyoung ang dalawa salitang iyon.

Nagulat si Wonwoo pati na rin si Mingyu. "Unang beses kitang nakita nung opening pero tinamaan na 'ko sa'yo. Simula noon, makita ka lang, solve na 'ko. Ilang gabi akong hindi nakatulog nung unang beses kitang nakausap. Madalas lutang sa klase dahil walang ibang laman 'yung isip ko kung hindi ikaw. Wala akong ibang bukang-bibig kun’di pangalan mo kahit sawang-sawa ng makinig ang kaibigan ko. Pero..."

Tumingin si Soonyoung kay Mingyu na nakayuko. "Hindi na ngayon." Inangat ni Mingyu ang tingin at kitang-kita ang luha sa gilid ng mata niya.

"Kase alam kong may ibang sinisigaw 'yang puso mo, Won. Tulad ko, may isang tao ka ring tinitignan mula sa malayo. Mayroon ring nagbibigay saya sa'yo nang hindi nila alam. At alam kong hindi ako 'yon. Masakit 'nung una kase 'yung gusto ko may gusto ring iba. Pero ang gusto ko lang maging masaya ka kahit hindi ako ang dahilan."

Kahit alam ito ni Soonyoung, hinayaan niya ang sariling maging masaya habang kasama si Wonwoo. Hinayaan niya ang sariling mahulog kay Wonwoo.

Nanlambot ang puso ni Soonyoung nang makitang tumutulo ang luha ni Wonwoo. "Shh, huwag kang umiyak. Huwag kayong umiyak." Diniinan niya ang pagkakasabi sa 'kayong' para marinig ito ni Mingyu na humahagulgol din sa likod.

"I-i'm sorry, Soon. I'm really, really sorry. Sorry kung hindi ko kayang ibalik 'yung nararamdaman mo. You are someone worth to be with and you deserve someone else." - Wonwoo

"Don't say sorry, Won. Wala ka namang ginawang masama. Gusto ko lang sabihin sa'yo na salamat. Maraming salamat." - Soonyoung

"Para saan?" - Wonwoo

"Kase dahil sa'yo may na-realize ako na ‘yung taong hinahanap ko, nasa tabi ko lang pala." Napasinghap si Mingyu. Alam nilang dalawa kung sino ang tinutukoy ni Soonyoung.

"Mabuti naman nakita mo rin. Congrats, hindi ka na bulag." - Wonwoo

"Ha? Alam mo?" - Soonyoung

"Tahimik lang ako pero hindi ako manhid. Nakikita ko kung paano niya ‘ko tignan ‘pag kasama kita.” Tumawa silang dalawa. Ngumiti si Soonyoung at niyakap si Wonwoo. Nag-peace sign siya kay Mingyu.

"Be happy, Won. Huwag mo ng sayangin 'yung chance na 'to. Sabihin mo na sa kaniya.” - Soonyoung

"Thank you, Soon. Balitaan mo 'ko kaagad." - Wonwoo

Humiwalay sila sa yakap. Sumunod namang yumakap kay Soonyoung si Mingyu. "Nakita mo na rin sa wakas. Sobrang saya ko para sa inyo." Tinapik ni Soonyoung ang likuran ng nakakabata. Basa na ang damit niya dahil dito.

"Alagaan mo si Wonwoo ha? Uupakan kita kapag sinaktan mo siya. Makikita mo talaga ‘yung bagsik ng isang tigre."Pagbabanta ni Soonyoung. "Hindi ko hahayaang masaktan si Wonu. Mamahalin ko siya ng sobra-sobra kase 'yun 'yung dapat."

"Salamat, Yugs." - Soonyoung

"Gyu." - Mingyu

"Basta." - Soonyoung

"O, ano? Una na 'ko? Mag-usap na muna kayong dalawa. May hahabulin pa 'ko." Pagpapaalam ni Soonyoung. Tumakbo siya palayo at iniwan ang dalawa.

_Heto na 'ko. Papunta na 'ko._

—•—

"Hello?! Kuya Jeonghan?! Wala kang gagawin diyan sa flash drive na 'yan. Hintayin mo 'ko diyan!" Kasalukuyang tumatakbo ngayon si Jihoon papunta sa uni. Sa kasamaang palad, nasira ang sinasakyan niyang jeep kanina.

_"Bilisan mo na lang!"_ Sabi ni Jeonghan 'saka binaba ang tawag. Napamura sa isip si Jihoon. Ito na yata ang pinakamabilis niyang takbo sa buong buhay niya. Panigurado, salonpas ang katapat niya mamaya.

"K-konti na l-lang." Tanaw na niya ang uni nila kaya lalo pa niyang binilisan. Nang makapasok, tumigil muna siya para maghabol ng hininga. Malapit ng mag-alas dyes kaya tumakbo ulit siya papunta sa office ng Student Council.

Dumami na ang tao kaya nahirapan siyang makipagsiksikan. Marami na siyang nakabunggo at maraming beses na rin siya nadapa. Hanggang sa napatigil na lang siya sa gitna ng field nang marinig ang boses niya.

"Hello, mic test." Nabato sa kinatatayuan si Jihoon. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin, tatakbo para ipatigil ang recording o tatakbo palabas ng uni. Pero hindi siya gumalaw. Hindi siya makagalaw.

"Para sa mga takot umamin at palihim na nagmamahal. Hirap 'no? Kaya para sa 'tin 'to. Waltz of Four Left Feet."

_Gusto ko na lang maglaho. Pwede bang palamon na lang sa lupa?_

Hindi makapaniwala si Jihoon na naririnig ng buong campus ang kaniyang boses. Kung may ayaw man siya, ito ang kumanta sa harap ng maraming tao. Pero ano pa nga bang magagawa niya?

_"Sapat na sa'kin ang ganito. Ang pagmasdan ka sa malayo. Kapag kinausap, walang masagot. Hininga'y lagot."_

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Jihoon na naroon sa kabilang dulo si Soonyoung. Paalis na sana siya para puntahan si Jihoon nang biglang marinig ang boses ng kaibigan.

_"Hindi ko naman yata ikamamatay. Kung hindi ko mahawakan ang iyong kamay. Handa 'kong mabuhay sa aking kalokohan. Kung wala ka sa'king buhay, walang kalungkutan."_

Kahit nasasaktan siya dahil kay Soonyoung, alam ni Jihoon na mas masasaktan siya kapag nawala ang kaibigan. Walang makakapantay sa pagsasama nilang dalawa. Kailanman, hindi niya ito pinagsisisihan at hindi ipagpapalit sa anumang bagay.

_"Sapat na sa akin. Hindi na aamin. Hindi na aasa. Ako'y maligaya."_

Para kay Jihoon, huli na ang lahat. He wasted his chances and he might never get another one. Kaya, bakit pa siya aamin? Bakit pa siya aasa? Magiging masaya na si Soonyoung kasama ni Wonwoo, dapat maging masaya rin siya para sa kaniya.

Si Soonyoung naman naguguluhan dahil sa lyrics ng kanta. Gusto niyang malaman kung sinong tinutukoy ni Jihoon, kung kanino niya inaalay ang kantang ito.

_"Hindi ko yata tanggap ang buhay. Kung san 'di ko mahawakan ang iyong kamay. Handa 'kong harapin kawalang katiyakan. Kahit na takot sa maaaring kasagutan."_

Sa unang bahagi ng kanta, kontento na ang tauhan sa kung anong meron sila ng taong kaniyang iniibig. Okay lang kahit hindi mahawakan ang kamay. Masaya na basta makita lang siya. Sapat na ang lahat, hindi na mamamag-asa pa.

Sa huling taludtod, ito ang kabaligtaran. Kahit anong pilit, kahit ilang beses pang sabihin sa sarili, hindi mo mapagtatakpan ang tunay na nararamdaman.

Akala nila tapos na ang kanta, may pahabol pa palang sasabihin si Jihoon na ikinagulat ng lahat.

"Ako si Lee Jihoon. May lihim na pagtingin sa kaibigan. Alam ko ang tanga-tanga pero wala eh. If I can turn back time, I would still choose to love you, Soonyoung. Even if it hurts a million times more."

Nagsigawan ang mga tao sa paligid. Natulala si Jihoon. Hiyang-hiya siya dahil sa sinabi niya. Hindi niya magawang sabihin ‘yon kay Soonyoung, pero nasabi niya sa daan-daang tao.

Tumalikod si Jihoon, nanlaki ang mga mata nang makita si Soonyoung na nasa harap niya. "Jihoon, totoo ba lahat ng narinig ko?" Hinihintay ng lahat ang sagot ni Jihoon. "Lee Jihoon, totoo ba lahat ng 'yon?" Tanong muli ni Soonyoung.

Napalunok si Jihoon. Nanginginig ang mga kamay niya dahil sa sobrang kaba. Iniisip niyang maagi ang isasagot. Paano kung nakaamin na pala siya kay Wonwoo? Paano kung pumayag na si Wonwoo? Mafri-friendzone siya sa harap ng maraming tao? Mare-reject siya sa harap ng maraming tao?

Narito na ang sinasabi ng Kuya Jeonghan niya. Ang pagkakataon para aminin ang lahat kay Soonyoung. Nasa kaniya na lang kung kukunin niya ang chance na ito o tatalikuran.

Huminga ng malalim si Jihoon bago nagsalita. Aamin na ba?

"Oo." Nagsigawan ulit ang mga nanunuod. "Lahat ng 'yon totoo." Dagdag niya. "Mahal kita, Kwon Soonyoung at higit pa sa isang kaibigan. Alam kong hindi mo 'ko mamahalin tulad ng pagmamahal ko sa'yo. Pero kahit ganon pa man, hayaan mo 'kong mahalin ka kahit hindi ako ang mamahalin mo."

Sa wakas, pagkatapos ng ilang taong paglilihim nailabas na rin ni Jihoon ang totoo niyang nararamdaman sa kaibigan.

Hindi makatingin si Jihoon kay Soonyoung. Ayaw niyang makita ang reaksyon ng kaibigan. _"I'm sorry, Jihoon. Pero kaibigan lang tingin ko sa'yo,"_ ang mga katagang inaasahan ni Jihoon na marinig mula sa kaibigan.

"I'm sorry." Ang unang sinabi ni Soonyoung. Napasinghap ang mga tao. Kahit inaasahan ni Jihoon na mangyayari ito, masakit pa rin pala.

"I'm sorry, Jihoon." Pag-uulit ni Soonyoung. Ngumiti ng mapait si Jihoon at hindi na pinigilan ang mga luha. "Okay lang, Soonyoung. Okay lang." Maglalakad na siya palayo pero tumigil nang magsalita si Soonyoung.

"I'm sorry for being a fool who longs for someone else's love when the one for me was by my side all along."

At sa ikatlong pagkakataon, nagsigawan ang mga nanunuod. Lalong dumami ang nakapaligid sa kanila, naroon sina Mingyu at Wonwoo, Jeonghan at Seungcheol, pati na rin ang ilang mga guro.

Hindi makapaniwala si Jihoon sa narinig niya. Humarap muli siya sa kaibigan niya. Gusto niyang sampalin ang sarili niya para malaman kung panaginip ba lahat ng ito.

"Simula pa lang, nandiyan ka na para sa'kin. Sinuportahan mo 'ko sa lahat ng gusto ko. Sa'yo ako humuhugot ng lakas ng loob kapag nanghihina ako. Kahit labag sa kalooban mo, sinasamahan mo pa rin ako sa mga trip ko. Kaya naman na-realize ko, what would I do without you?"

Hinawakan ni Soonyoung ang mga nanginginig na kamay ng kaibigan. "Hindi ko yata kayang mawala ka. Gusto ko kasama kita araw-araw kase my day gets a lot better with you. At sa pagdaan ng araw, tinanong ko 'yung sarili ko, bakit ko nararamdaman 'yon? And last night, I finally figured out why..." Matagal bago nagsalita muli si Soonyoung.

"Ang ano?" Mas lalong kinabahan si Jihoon.

"All this time, nahuhulog na rin pala ako sa best friend ko."

Nagpalakpakan ang lahat. Si Jeonghan, naluluha dahil sa mga kaibigan. "Mahal, huwag mo namang gawing pamunas ng uhog mo 'yung damit ko." Saway ni Seungcheol sa kaniya. "Mahal, 'yung mga manok natin. Panalo mga manok natin." Ngumiti sila habang pinapanuod ang dalawa.

Si Mingyu naman humahagulgol pa rin. Hindi lang dahil kina Jihoon kung 'di dahil umamin na rin si Wonwoo sa kaniya. Ngayon, malinaw na sa dalawa kung anong mayroon sila. "Daig mo pa sila sa pag-iyak mo, Mingming." Lalong umiyak si Mingyu. "T-tinawag mo 'kong mingming sa personal." Hinayaan na lamang siya ni Wonwoo at yinakap.

Hindi pa rin ma-process ni Jihoon ang nangyayari. Nakatulala lamang siya. "A-ano? Anong sabi mo?" Napasapo sa noo si Soonyoung. "Gusto mong ulitin ko lahat ng 'yon?" Tumango si Jihoon. "Y-yung last part lang. Nabibingi na ba ako? Kung panaginip 'to, huwag n'yo na 'kong gisingin- hmp."

Hindi na nagpaliwanag ulit si Soonyoung at hinalikan ang labi ni Jihoon.

"Siguro naman gets mo na ngayon? O gusto mo pa 'kong magpaliwanag?"

"Hindi ko pa yata. Pahingi pa nga ako ng isa?"

"Ah sige. Simula pa lang nandiyan-"

Lumapit si Jihoon 'saka yinakap si Soonyoung. Ngumiti silang dalawa.

Tila ba may sariling mundo, walang pakialam sa ibang tao. At sa mundong 'to, sila'y panalo. Mga pusong punong-puno ng saya, mga pusong itinadhana. Sa huli, natupad din ang gusto ni Jihoon, ang umamin sa pamamagitan ng kanta. He chose to take the risk than to lose the chance. Ngayon, may sagot na si Jihoon sa kaniyang tanong.

**Oo**. Umamin na siya.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Kung nakaabot kayo hanggang dito, maraming-maraming salamat! Gusto kong magpasalamat sa mga mod para sa pag-organisa ng fic fest na ito. Hindi ako ganon ka-confident sa pagsusulat pero dahil dito, nabigyan ako ng lakas ng loob para ibahagi ang aking gawa. Isa itong magandang karanasan na tiyak akong hindi ko kakalimutan. Unang beses ko itong sumali sa fic fest at ako ay lubos na nag-enjoy at sana kayo rin. Yun lamang po, mag-iingat po lagi~


End file.
